Al filo
by Traductora
Summary: Traducción. Una noche cuando Edward está afuera cazando, Alice se pasa por la habitación de Bella para mantener su compañía. Únicamente, las cosas no van del todo como estaban planeadas. Continuación de "Golden Slumber". Alice/Bella, Bella/Alice, femslash
1. Patinando sobre el filo

**Titulo: **Al filo (Parte 1)

**Autora:** Janine/fembuck

**Fandom:** Crepúsculo

**Pareja:** Alice/Bella

**Rating:** PG-13 (Algunas situaciones ligeramente sexuales)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a _**fembuck **_(link en mi perfil) yo sólo me limito a traducirla, con su permiso. El link de la _historia original_** (**_**the edge**_**) **lo encontrarán en mi perfil también, para los que quieran y puedan con el inglés. El fic es la continuación de un one-shot llamado _**Golden Slumber**_ del cual encontrarán también link en mi perfil o en el de la autora original _**fembuck.**_ No traduje _Golden Slumber _porque no es estrictamente relevante para la historia, pero sin embargo lo recomiendo mucho. Recuerden, nada es mío.

**Summary:** Una noche cuando Edward está afuera cazando, Alice se pasa por la habitación de Bella para mantener su compañía. Únicamente, las cosas no van del todo como estaban planeadas.

**Notas:** Toma lugar durante el verano al inicio de "Luna nueva". Continuación de "Golden Slumber"

_**--**_

Bella suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos.

Estaba tan aburrida.

Suspirando dramáticamente, bajó la cabeza sobre las páginas del libro abierto en frente suyo y gimió de forma lastimera.

Total, completa, cerebro-entumecidamente aburrida.

Bella sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante y luego liberó otro gemido doloroso.

Aburrida.

Con la cara todavía plantada firmemente en el libro, Bella decidió que necesitaba un pasatiempo. Era simplemente muy difícil encontrar algo para hacer y ocupar su tiempo cuando Edward estaba afuera sin ella, cazando. Por supuesto que tendría que ser un pasatiempo que no requiriera coordinación física –o algo más con lo que terminara pasando su tiempo libre en la sala de emergencias– pero tener uno sería perfecto.

Pensó por un momento. Quizás tejer (o punto a crochet, no estaba segura de cuál… probablemente el que poseyera la menor amenaza de permitirle apuñalarse a sí misma) o pintar sería bueno también, incluso tener un álbum de fotografías podría ser tomado bajo consideración. De verdad, cualquier cosa que no la enviara al hospital y pudiera darle algo para hacer en esas embotadas, aburridas noches sin Edward.

'Pasatiempo', pensó Bella para sí misma, 'Qué buena idea'. De hecho, si no estuviera tan aburrida que era incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno, se habría acariciado a sí misma en la espalda. Bella levantó pensativamente la ceja. En realidad tratar de acariciar su propia espalda probablemente le daría algo para hacer, al menos por unos pocos minutos.

Se reacomodó sobre el suelo, preparándose para iniciar la ardua tarea.

"Qué extraña manera de leer un libro."

Bella levantó la cabeza hacia la suave y cantarina voz que registró a su lado, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al tiempo que se giraba hacia la ventana.

Sabía que había sido una buena idea dejarla abierta.

"De verdad que tú eres la chica más extraña," Dijo Alice sonriendo ampliamente mientras caminaba de forma ligera sobre la alfombra de la habitación de Bella, a continuación empezó a movilizarse con gracia hacia la otra chica.

"Maravillosamente extraña," Dijo Bella sonriendo feliz cuando Alice llegó a su lado.

Alice no era el visitante nocturno sobre el cual ella se había esperanzado cuando dejó la ventana abierta, pero estaba muy, muy ridículamente feliz de verla. Sólo la imagen de Alice la llenaba de alegría y risa y le otorgaba un ligero y aireado sentimiento que casi la hacía sentir como si pudiera flotar dentro de nubes en cualquier momento y viajar lejos. Ella estaba, y se había dado cuenta un mes antes, locamente enamorada de la pequeña vampira. Incluso en algunas noches extrañas (probablemente cuando comía queso antes de irse a dormir) tenía el pensamiento de que Edward tuvo mucha suerte de que ella lo hubiera conocido primero, porque Alice podría de forma muy sencilla conquistarla del todo.

La risa de Alice tintineó a través del cuarto y el sonido entibió a Bella, al tiempo que sentía un hormigueo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Bella se recostó hacía atrás sobre las manos y miró como Alice se acomodaba en el suelo con elegancia, su expresión era casi de aturdimiento. Como era usual, estaba absolutamente intoxicada por Alice.

"Bien, _esto _esmaravilloso," Dijo Alice un momento después, riendo despreocupadamente. Hubo un toque de sorpresa en su voz cuando Bella se lanzó en su dirección en el instante en que estuvo sentada, pero a pesar de lo repentino de la acción de Bella, Alice la atrapó fácilmente y de inmediato la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola con el mismo entusiasmo con el que había sido abrazada.

"'Porque yo soy cálida," Murmuró Bella contra el frio hombro de Alice, donde tenía acomodada la cara.

"Deliciosamente," Exhaló Alice, su voz soñadora y lejana cuando presionó su mano contra la pequeña espalda de Bella; Un contenido ronroneo vibró desde su pecho cuando la calidez de Bella caló en su interior.

Permanecieron sentadas así por unos pocos minutos, respirando suavemente mientras Bella se recostaba en el regazo de Alice. Sin embargo, cuando Bella sintió que sus ojos empezaban a aletear cerrándose, se dio cuenta de que debería moverse o de otra forma terminaría durmiéndose en los brazos de Alice. Si bien dormirse en los brazos de Alice _era _delicioso, ella quería hablar con su amiga y disfrutar su compañía por un rato antes de que sucediera.

"Alice," Dijo Bella con tono serio, alejándose de la hermosa morena lo suficiente para poder verle la cara.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Alice suavemente, su mano subió para alcanzar el rostro de Bella cuando sus cejas se arrugaron con preocupación.

"Tú," Empezó Bella concentrándose con mucha, mucha fuerza en mantener su voz sombría mientras miraba a la hermosa criatura en frente suyo. "Tú me amas por algo más que el calor de mi cuerpo ¿verdad?" Continuó Bella forzando una curiosa y vulnerable nota en su voz.

Alice estrechó los ojos hacia Bella al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo engañada, y Bella se mordió el labio inferior para abstenerse de romper su expresión con una sonrisa abierta. Alice era adorable cuando actuaba descontenta. En realidad debería ser ilegal que alguien pudiera lucir tan lindo al tratar de verse desagradable.

"No, en este momento no," Refunfuñó Alice cordialmente, una sonrisa tocaba sus labios mientras ponía las dos manos sobre el torso de Bella con la intención de calentarlas. "Pero te perdonaré porque eres adorable y hueles muy, muy bien," soltó, inhalando discretamente.

"Yo no soy adorable," Protestó Bella, haciendo un mohín de lo más adorable. Alice era adorable, ella era sólo… Bella, plana y ordinaria.

"!Sí lo eres!" Exclamó Alice contenta, señalando un elegante dedo en dirección de Bella. "Eso," pronunció, "Fue extremadamente adorable, en serio," Dijo Alice, su voz reduciéndose a medida que se hacía más seria, "Eres linda como un botón," pronunció extendiendo la mano hasta que sus fríos dedos acariciaron la mejilla de Bella.

Los dejó permanecer ahí por un segundo, disfrutando la sensación de la piel suave de Bella, entonces sus dedos se movieron y empezaron a pellizcar ligeramente la suave carne mientras una sonrisa brotaba en su rostro.

Bella se ruborizó y levantó una mano. Envolvió los dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Alice y trató de forzar su mano lejos, pero el brazo de Alice era inamovible, constante y sólido como una pared de ladrillo. Sin embargo, incluso después de determinar esto, Bella continuó forcejeando y finalmente Alice empezó a soltar risitas ante sus inútiles intentos.

Bella removió su mano e hizo un mohín de nuevo, mirando fijamente a Alice con expresión descontenta. Los ojos de Alice estaban en llamas y un sonido que Bella sólo pudo describir como 'awww' escapó de su garganta. Bella suspiró, dándose cuenta de que Alice también encontró esta exhibición como algo precioso. No podía ganar.

"Está bien, deja de burlarte," Suspiró Bella finalmente, ligeramente complacida cuando Alice bajó su mano. "Las dos sabemos que yo soy el equivalente humano de beige, así que podemos parar con la charla de lo adorable" Continuó, moviéndose inconfortable mientras miraba hacia abajo a su regazo.

Ella estaba bastante segura de que Alice no encontraría el enfurruñamiento adorable.

"Bella," Dijo Alice suavemente, "Mírame por favor," Continuó cuando Bella siguió observando fijamente su regazo.

Cuando Alice hablaba tan suave, con esa dulce, melódica, angelical voz suya, Bella era incapaz de resistirse y a regañadientes elevó la cabeza.

"No hay absolutamente nada de beige en ti," Dijo Alice, tomando las manos de Bella en las suyas mientras hablaba "Tú eres hermosa," Exhaló Alice, "Muy hermosa," Agregó casi como un segundo pensamiento, su voz ligeramente picosa al hablar. "Total y completamente atractiva," Soltó parpadeando rápidamente, "Nunca pienses lo contrario."

Bella tomó aire, la emoción en la voz de Alice la tocó profundamente. Ella sabía que era un total disparate, que comparada con Alice y Edward y Carlisle y especialmente Rosalie ella era prácticamente un troll, pero entibiaba su corazón escuchar a Alice decir lo contrario con tanta convicción. De hecho, con Alice tomando sus manos tan dulcemente, hablando en esa suave, temblorosa voz, Bella se sintió hermosa y por un segundo casi creyó que lo era.

"Eres muy dulce," Susurró Bella, sonriéndole a Alice mientras su dedo acariciaba la fresca parte de atrás de su mano. "Pero tú eres mi amiga. Tú _tienes _que decir eso."

Alice suspiró y la miró por un momento echando fuego por los ojos. Bella se habría preocupado por haber ofendido a Alice, pero la vampira le permitió seguir sosteniendo su mano, así que Bella se imaginó que Alice no podría estar tan disgustada con ella.

"Yo _soy _tu amiga," Empezó Alice cuidadosamente, sus palabras sedosas y musicales como siempre, pero también firmes y precisas, "Pero yo no _tengo _que decir nada," Continuó, sus ojos parpadeando de su habitual color miel cálido, a ámbar y luego casi a caoba antes de desplazarse de nuevo al miel. "Yo lo digo porque es cierto y lo seguiré diciendo una y otra vez hasta que me creas, tú testaruda, testaruda chica," Dijo, el cariño en su voz llevándose cualquier picadura que pudiera haber habido en sus palabras.

Bella permaneció en silencio por un momento. Se sentía apenada y avergonzada por su infantil falta de confianza en sí misma. Por supuesto que Alice no le mentiría, no intencionalmente al menos. Ahora podía decir que Alice quería decir lo que dijo, sin importar cuánto la confundiera esto a ella y debería respetar eso. Si era resultado de Alice siendo una muy buena amiga y viendo lo mejor de ella, o tal vez un resultado de su amistad combinada con su calor y su aroma, con el cual estaba tan intoxicada, por alguna razón la pequeña morena realmente parecía pensar que era hermosa y ella debería haber aceptado el generoso cumplido.

"¿Dos 'testaruda'?" Preguntó Bella elevando una ceja, una sonrisa tentativa estaba llegando a sus labios mientras trataba de conducir la conversación en una dirección menos seria.

"Agradece que no fueron tres," Respondió Alice, pero estaba sonriendo ampliamente con esa sonrisa juguetona que Bella amaba tanto y Bella supo que estaban bien.

"Así que," Dijo Bella sonriendo abiertamente ahora, "¿Qué trae a una chica como tú a un lugar como este?" Preguntó, recordando que aunque la visita de Alice había sido una sorpresa muy agradable, había sido una sorpresa de todas formas.

"Oh, no sé," Empezó Alice pensativamente, girando la cabeza hacia la ventana. "Está haciendo una hermosa noche afuera, caliente, pero no mucho. Un clima perfecto para… saquear vírgenes," Continuó Alice con una amplia sonrisa, levantando las manos en frente suyo y curveando los dedos como una espantosa caricatura con garras

Bella se rió y por un momento Alice también, antes de recordar que se suponía que estaba caracterizando a un personaje.

"Te atraparé belleza," Dijo riendo de forma estridente, una vez que se recobró y antes de que Bella pudiera hacer algo más que pestañear, Alice estaba encima suyo, pretendiendo arañarla con sus manos mientras Bella reía y luchaba debajo de ella (en realidad no) tratando de liberarse del "Tiránico" agarre de Alice.

Continuaron rodando de esa forma alrededor del suelo por minutos, hasta que Bella finalmente se quedó sin aliento y permaneció acostada rindiéndose para que las falsas garras de Alice hicieran lo que quisieran. Alice continuó 'arañándola' por unos pocos segundos, pero con Bella yaciendo sin defensa debajo de ella, no había mucha diversión, entonces se detuvo.

"Eso fue," Dijo Bella, jadeando un poco mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. "Sin ninguna duda," Continuó al tiempo que Alice se montaba a horcadas de su cuerpo mirándola con suficiencia, "La peor imitación de La Bruja Mala del Oeste que alguna vez he presenciado," Continuó sonriendo cuando la expresión de Alice se tornó de una sonrisa de incredulidad a un puchero.

"Eso dices," Murmuró Alice, encorvando la nariz hacia arriba. Ella pensaba que había hecho una imitación muy linda de La Bruja Mala del Oeste.

Bella se rió de la escuelera respuesta, y se preguntó por cuánto tiempo 'Eso dices' había permanecido flotando por ahí como una expresión.

"¿Vas a decirme que el hombre que recoge la basura de mi padre es el próximo?" Preguntó Bella sonriendo hacia arriba en dirección a Alice, su corazón se apretó mientras sus ojos recorrieron a la Diosa sentada a horcadas de su cuerpo.

Alice negó con la cabeza seriamente. "Iba a ir con, 'yo soy goma y tú eres pegamento, lo que sea que digas rebota en mi y se pega en ti'."

Bella se rió de nuevo, un sonido luminoso y maravilloso. "Así que, ¿Qué significaría eso exactamente en este caso?"

"Que _tu _imitación de La Bruja Mala del Oeste fue la peor que alguna vez escuché," Dijo Alice poniendo un dedo sobre el pecho de Bella.

"Pero eso no tiene sentido, Alice," Dijo Bella con simulada paciencia, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño muy pequeño. "Yo no he hecho una imitación de La Bruja Mala del Oeste."

"La harás, algún día," Dijo Alice muy seria aunque sus ojos estaban iluminados. "Y cuando la hagas, será terrible. Causará risa de lo mala. Frutas y diversos vegetales serán arrojados. Cargos criminales podrían incluso ser levantados."

"Estás tan llena de eso," Dijo Bella, su voz mucho más suave de lo que había intentado cuando los dedos de Alice viajaron a través de sus lados ligeramente. Pensó que tal vez había planeado decir algo más, pero realmente en ese momento no podía pensar en lo que pudo haber sido.

"Llena de maravillas," Murmuró Alice suavemente, sonriendo un poco por haber copiado la réplica de Bella de hace rato.

Bella rodó los ojos, pero sin embargo sonrió un poco y después ninguna habló por un rato, dejando el cuarto de Bella en silencio por primera vez en al menos una hora.

Sin conversación alguna en la cual concentrarse, los sentidos de Alice empezaron a adaptarse al ambiente. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que esto había sido una terrible idea y rápidamente cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar.

Llegó dolorosamente claro para ella, que no importaba cuánto había querido hacerlo, ni cuán divertido había sido, ella no debería haber luchado con Bella de esa forma. No debería haberse acercado tanto a ella. Había sido estúpido. Había sido una cosa muy, muy estúpida para hacer. Era cierto que en numerosas ocasiones durante el verano ella había disfrutado de contacto físico con Bella y Bella había disfrutado de contacto físico con ella, pero esto era diferente a acurrucarse sobre el sofá y recostar la cabeza en el hombro de la otra. Ahora, Bella estaba debajo suyo, sudando, su aroma dos veces más fuerte que antes, mientras el corazón le tronaba en el pecho y su sangre corría como _estampida _a través de sus venas.

_Muévete._ Pensó Alice, dispuesta a desengancharse de Bella. ¡_Ve a la ventana, inhala profundo y trata de no ser una completa idiota! ¡Ve!_ Alice levantó una mano para tirar de su travieso cabello. Su cerebro era un buen cerebro. Le estaba dando un consejo sensato. Pero su cuerpo, su cuerpo era un cuerpo traidor, era decadente y desobediente y en absoluto quería moverse lejos de la maravillosa calidez de Bella. De hecho, su cuerpo quería acercarse más a Bella, quería extenderse sobre ella y frotarse contra ella en toda su longitud, como un gato mimado.

"Tú sabes," Dijo Alice con voz suave, rompiendo finalmente el silencio que había rodeado toda la habitación "Deberías ser agradable conmigo," Continuó. Su voz era rica, casi cremosa y más seductora de lo que Bella jamás había escuchado antes. "Yo soy un monstruo muy espeluznante. Si tú me haces enojar podría llevarte a consecuencias tan escalofriantes y sangre-coagulantes que si tuviera que darle nombre a las posibilidades, tú nunca volverías a tener una agradable noche de sueño."

Bella miró fijamente hacia arriba al rostro oscuro de Alice y sonrió. "¿Esta es la parte donde se supone que me asusto?" Preguntó descaradamente, un estremecimiento de emoción corrió a través de su cuerpo aunque no estaba exactamente segura del porqué.

Alice suspiró.

Tomarle el pelo a Bella, ahora se daba cuenta, era una proposición muy peligrosa. Había esperado que Bella se riera de sus palabras y luego aplastara las manos contra ella para quitársela de encima, eso podría haber plasmado algo de distancia entre ellas. Pero Bella estaba todavía yaciendo debajo de ella y su corazón estaba latiendo rápido de nuevo, un cambio se había producido y estaba llamando al depredador de su interior como la canción de una sirena. La excitación empezó a burbujear en su interior y supo que se estaba moviendo dentro de un terreno muy, muy peligroso.

"Ya veo esto requiere una demostración," Dijo Alice con voz sedosa, incluso cuando se asombró de las palabras que salieron de su boca. Esas no eran las palabras que había querido decir. Eso fue, de hecho, lo opuesto de lo que ella quería decir.

Bella observó fascinada como los ojos de Alice empezaron a arremolinarse de nuevo. Entonces, la visión de unos dientes afilados destellando la distrajo momentáneamente. Bella Inhaló profundamente, la imagen combinada de los ojos cada vez más oscuros de Alice y sus perlados y perfectos dientes, de hecho causó un estremecimiento de verdadero miedo a través de su cuerpo.

"Bella Swan," Empezó Alice, su voz como un mantecoso ronroneo, "Yo, Alice Cullen, te condeno a… ¡dos minutos de cosquillas!," Continuó Alice, sus palabras salieron lo suficientemente naturales aunque ella todavía no tenía ningún control consciente sobre ellas.

Bella se relajó, la pronunciación del juego de Alice la calmó. Y entonces todos los dedos de Alice estuvieron recorriéndola mientras ella se reía y le aplastaba la mano, lanzando palabrotas sin aliento y luego riendo un poco más.

Bella resopló. Alice había estado haciéndole cosquillas por tal vez 30 segundos, pero ella había descubierto ya que le era muy difícil respirar y sabía que no sobreviviría a otro minuto y medio de la dulce tortura. Estaba pensando seriamente en tirar la toalla y mendigarle a Alice por indulto, sin embargo antes de que pudiera humillarse, Alice detuvo las cosquillas por su propia cuenta.

Bella captó el final de las cosquillas y absorbió ansiosamente unos pocos suspiros profundos y únicamente fue consciente de la total quietud de Alice sobre su cuerpo, cuando su corazón empezó a calmarse.

"Ali …" Empezó a decir Bella, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando captó la imagen de unos iris tan oscuros como el cielo de la noche. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar de decir el nombre de Alice, Alice se movió, bajando la cabeza hacia el cuello de Bella, sus movimientos llenos de gracia y agonizantemente lentos. Entonces Bella empezó a sudar y su corazón le martilleó en el pecho el triple de rápido.

Alice presionó la nariz contra el cuello de Bella e inhaló profundamente, su pequeña figura tembló al hacerlo. Alice empezó a ronronear e inhaló de nuevo y luego otra vez y otra más y entonces, justo cuando Bella se estaba empezando a preguntar si Alice pararía de olfatearla alguna vez, sintió algo frio y mojado contra su cuello y supo que Alice estaba lamiéndola.

Bella se estremeció, un extraño pero electrizante hormigueo corrió a través de su cuerpo. Campanas de alarma empezaron a moverse dentro de su cabeza, radiantes luces rojas de advertencia destellaron intensamente adentro de su cráneo. ¡_Peligro!!Bella Swan! Peligro!_ Tenía que decir algo, hacer algo. Tenía que poner a Alice lejos de su cuello. Estaba, en serio de forma literal, en peligro mortal. ¡_Haz algo!_ Se gritó Bella a sí misma. !_ Hazalgo!!Muévete!!Actúa!_

Bella gimió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, su cuerpo se arqueó entre el de Alice mientras la menuda vampira empezaba a succionar el punto de su pulso, sus pequeñas y delicadas manos recorriendo el torso de Bella, hasta que Alice envolvió su seno a través de su camiseta.

_! Eso no idiota! !Lo que sea excepto eso! _Se gritó Bella a sí misma. Su voz mental estaba furiosa, pero eso no logró que su verdadera voz parara de gemir suavemente y tampoco detuvo a su cuerpo de arquearse entre la mano de Alice.

Bella levantó la mano para enredar los dedos en el cabello corto de Alice, pero antes de que tocara su hermoso cabello negro, Alice había desaparecido. No más gentil peso encima suyo, no más manos heladas a su lado y envolviendo su seno, no más lengua sacudiéndose contra su garganta. Sólo Bella, en el suelo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, jadeando.

Bella se incorporó parpadeando lentamente y acomodó las manos detrás suyo, en el suelo. Tomó un segundo para serenarse y entonces el pánico la golpeó. Rápidamente, empezó a ojear su cuarto en busca de la menuda figura de Alice, preguntándose si Alice no se había movido sólo de encima suyo sino que había dejado la casa del todo. Sin embargo, antes de que en realidad pudiera empezar a preocuparse, visualizó a Alice posicionada en la ventana, inclinándose tan lejos por fuera de ella que si Bella no supiera cuán ágil era, habría temido que se callera hacia afuera.

"Alice," Dijo suavemente, su voz temblando un poco al ver el cuerpo de Alice moviéndose arriba y abajo para tomar en grandes tragos el aire libre de Bella.

"Sólo un minuto," Respondió Alice, su voz sonó lejana y débil. Estaba inclinada por fuera de la ventana cuando habló y Bella guardó silencio, dándole el tiempo que necesitaba. "Lo siento," Dijo Alice unos pocos minutos más tarde, girándose para encarar a Bella aunque sus ojos observaban el suelo. "Lo siento," Repitió, sonando perdida y confusa.

Bella la miró fijamente por un momento. El tono de Alice rompió su corazón, pero había algo más que la preocupaba, sólo que no estaba segura de qué.

Continuó mirando a Alice y entonces la verdad llegó a ella. Bella lanzó un gritito apagado.

"Alice, estás temblando," Soltó, levantando un pie automáticamente y tomando un paso hacia Alice, pensando únicamente en confortar a su amiga.

"! Bella no!" Dijo Alice rápidamente, extendiendo la mano en gesto de advertencia, indicando a Bella que se mantuviera en donde estaba. "Lo siento, lo siento tanto," Dijo negando con la cabeza. "Necesito un poco más de tiempo. Tu aroma," Gimió Alice, el sonido mitad dolido y mitad padecido. "Oh Dios Bella, tu aroma," Murmuró y luego se giró y sacó la cabeza por la ventana una vez más.

Bella se quedó en donde estaba y observó cómo Alice empezaba a respirar en el fresco aire de la noche de nuevo. Ella quería tan rotundamente poder confortar a Alice, quería abrazarla y acunarla hasta que se sintiera mejor, quería besar su anatomía y decirle que todo iría bien, pero se forzó a permanecer en donde estaba; Sabiendo que su cercanía sólo le causaría más dolor a Alice

"Bella," Dijo Alice suavemente después de un largo minuto, su cabeza se giró hacia un lado aunque no miró a Bella.

"Sí," Susurró Bella, sintiéndose absolutamente horrible por someter a Alice a esto y sintiéndose completamente inútil por no ser capaz de hacer algo por ayudarla.

"Tengo que irme," Dijo Alice. Su voz estaba llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

El lado de la cara de Alice que estaba inclinado hacia ella, era iluminado por la luna y Bella pudo ver una oscura pupila destellando hacia ella. Sabía que Alice necesitaba cazar.

"Está bien," Dijo Bella suavemente, bajando los ojos hacia el suelo. Ella no quería dejar que Alice se fuera, pero sabía que ella lo necesitaba, por el bien de ambas. "¿Regre," Empezó Bella un segundo después, pero cuando levantó la mirada, encontró que Alice se había marchado, "…sarás?" Suspiró dentro del cuarto vacío.

Bella giró alrededor y miró fijamente el libro abierto en el suelo. Ahora todo era incluso menos atractivo de lo que había sido antes de la llegada de Alice.

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella. Alcanzando arriba el borde de su cabeza, agarró una de sus almohadas y la arrastró hacia su cuerpo, manteniéndola cerca a su pecho, acurrucándose contra ella mientras esperaba que Alice regresara.

Continuará…

_**Por favor dejen reviews para saber si continuo con la traducción. Ya tengo los demás capitulos y obviamente necesito saber que al menos una persona está leyendo antes de subir el siguiente. **_


	2. Mi error favorito

**Titulo: **Al filo (Parte 2 - Mi error favorito)

**Autora:** Janine/fembuck

**Fandom:** Crepúsculo

**Pareja:** Alice/Bella

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a _**fembuck **_(link en mi perfil) yo sólo me limito a traducirla, con su permiso. El link de la _historia original_** (**_**the edge**_**) **lo encontrarán en mi perfil también, para los que quieran y puedan con el inglés_**.**_ Recuerden, nada es mío.

**Summary:** Alice regresa a la habitación de Bella después de cazar para hablar acerca de lo que sucedió antes de que se marchara.

**Notas:** Toma lugar durante el verano al inicio de "Luna nueva".

**--**

Alice se paró al lado de la cama de Bella, observándola mientras dormía. Al no tener recuerdos de su vida humana, no tenía recuerdos de lo que se sentía soñar y ahora, como vampiro, era incapaz de ello, lo cual probablemente era el porqué de que el sueño de los humanos la hubiera fascinado tanto siempre. No tenía muchas oportunidades para observar humanos durmiendo, pero sí sabía lo suficiente como para entender que Bella moviéndose incómoda, murmurando contra su almohada y revolviéndose, tenía un sueño enturbiado.

Alice suspiró profundamente y se preguntó si ella era la causa de la incomodidad de Bella, si los sueños de Bella estaban llenos de imágenes suyas, de dientes destellando y ojos tan negros como el carbón, mientras le rasgaba alegremente la garganta.

Alice retiró la mirada del cuerpo dormido de Bella.

No debería haber regresado a la habitación de Bella, ahora lo sabía. Pero mientras huía de la joven hace rato, la pregunta que Bella le hizo había llegado al alcance de sus oídos (incluso aunque hubiera desaparecido de vista), y sentía que le debía algo a Bella, que debía regresar y hablar acerca de lo que había pasado entre ellas, eso era lo que Bella deseaba.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba de vuelta en el cuarto, haber retornado parecía una espectacularmente mala idea, porque todo lo que quería era ir hacía Bella y abrazarla como lo había hecho mientras estaban en Phoenix. Su instinto era envolver a Bella arriba en sus brazos y apretarla fuertemente, besando su mejilla de forma suave como había hecho tantas veces antes. Pero sus instintos no eran de fiar. Sus instintos casi habían causado que cometiera un error tan grave que sólo pensar en él habría traído lágrimas a sus ojos, si fuera capaz de hacerlo. Cuando se trataba de Bella, sus instintos eran malos.

Debería irse. Debería marcharse. Bella no era ni siquiera un fruto para tentar. Un Cullen forcejeando contra su poderoso encanto era suficiente para que cualquier humano lidiara, más que suficiente la verdad. Bella no la necesitaba a ella insistiendo obsesionada como Edward.

Sabía que debería irse. Sabía que debería marcharse. Pero continuaba mirando.

"¿Alice?" Preguntó Bella unos pocos minutos después. Su voz estaba grogui de sueño y sus ojos desenfocados cuando miró fijamente a la pequeña y borrosa figura junto a su cama.

"Soy yo," Dijo Alice suavemente, moviéndose instintivamente para sentarse en el filo de la cama.

"Me alegra que regresaras," Dijo Bella, luchando para aclarar la nube que estaba nublando su mente. "Me preocupaba que no lo hicieras," Dijo sentándose. "Gracias por haber vuelto," soltó, poniendo una tibia mano sobre el hombro de Alice.

"No sé si deberías estar agradecida por eso," Dijo Alice, mirando hacia abajo en su regazo. "Es probablemente la peor cosa que he podido hacer."

"No digas eso," Susurró Bella con voz adolorida. "Por favor, no digas eso."

"Pero es verdad," Insistió Alice, sonando completa y totalmente avergonzada de sí misma. "Soy una amenaza. No tenía ningún asunto al volver aquí," Continuó Alice, su voz lastimada. "Casi te muerdo Bella," Finalizó, su voz ahora no más que un susurro.

"Pero no lo hiciste," Dijo Bella, moviéndose más cerca de Alice hasta que estuvo detrás suyo. "No lo hiciste," Repitió suavemente, envolviendo tentativamente un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alice, abrazándola desde atrás "Está bien."

"Tú estás lejos de entenderlo, Bella," Suspiró Alice, relajándose de vuelta entre el abrazo de Bella.

"No," Discrepó Bella, "Yo te conozco," Continuó, descansando la barbilla en el hombro de Alice.

"Quizás no deberías," Respondió Alice suavemente, su tono triste y taciturno. "Parece ser que no tengo mucho control alrededor tuyo."

Cuando había escalado a través de la ventana de Bella por segunda vez en esa noche, se había dicho a sí misma que debería estar al menos a un metro de distancia de Bella todo el tiempo. Pero en el instante en que escuchó su voz, se acercó a ella, y ahora estaba repantigada en los brazos de Bella, todo el aroma y calor de Bella alrededor suyo.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó Bella sonando absolutamente estupefacta. "La única persona con más control que tú es Carlisle. Desde el momento en que fuimos presentadas, tú has podido estar cerca de mí. A Edward incluso le tomó más que eso, le tomó un mes antes de que pudiera soportar sentarse a mi lado sin temblar de hambre," Continuó Bella con voz espesa de emoción. "Tú eres asombrosa."

Alice suspiró de nuevo. Sentía como si todo lo que estuviera haciendo fuera suspirar.

"Bella, se… tengo que decirte, se está poniendo difícil para mí el estar alrededor tuyo," Admitió Alice, su cabeza colgando hacia abajo mientras hablaba. "Entre más tiempo pasamos juntas, más difícil se pone."

"No lo entiendo," Dijo Bella suavemente con un rastro de gimoteo en su tono. Eso habría encantado a Alice en cualquier otro momento, pero Alice estaba tratando muy, muy duro de no ser encantada por Bella en ese instante. "Se supone que se vuelve más fácil con el tiempo, ¿No?" Edward dice que es más sencillo ahora. Y con tiempo es como Carlisle fue capaz de volverse doctor. ¿Cómo puede ser más difícil ahora que tú estás acostumbrada a mí?"

"Porque," Dijo Alice, "Yo… yo siento mucho más por ti ahora de lo que sentía al principio. Siempre me agradaste. Me agradaste desde el momento en que te vi," Dijo sonriendo y girando la cabeza un poco hacia un lado para así poder ver la cara de Bella. "Y en Phoenix supe que seríamos grandes amigas y que yo siempre estaría agradecida con Edward por traerte con nosotros," Continuó. "Pero empecé a preocuparme por ti, mucho más de lo que pensé que haría."

"¿No es esa una cosa buena?" Preguntó Bella presionando su mejilla contra la de Alice, asustada por la dirección que la conversación estaba encabezando.

"No cuando eso me hace querer morderte," Dijo Alice, su cuerpo permaneciendo absolutamente quieto por un momento antes de que se moviera afuera del círculo de los brazos de Bella y se pusiera en píe.

Empezó a pasear.

"Pero, _todos _ustedes quieren morderme," Dijo Bella algo exasperada. "Bueno, Carlisle no mucho, pero aún así. Quiero decir, tú siempre has querido morderme o algo así, ¿Correcto? Únicamente no entiendo porque es tan difícil para ti resistir _ahora._"

Alice tiritó y miró por fuera de la ventana. Había esperado que Bella la entendiera. Que lo que había pasado entre ambas antes de que ella huyera, le habría dado a Bella una indicación de cuál era el problema. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacerlo.

"Excitación."

Bella parpadeó.

"¿Qué?"

"Excitación," Susurró Alice de nuevo, forzándose esta vez a enfrentar los ojos de Bella. "Yo no _sólo _quiero morderte," Continuó. "Sabía que no debería haber empezado a luchar contigo, o a hacerte cosquillas, pero _tenía _que tocarte. Y entonces, tú estabas yaciendo debajo de mí, _sudando _y tu corazón estaba palpitando con fuerza y la sangre corriendo estruendosa a través de tus venas y yo supe que debería huir, pero simplemente no podía," Se fue Alice. "Yo quería morderte Bella, pero quería besarte también," Dijo, el recuerdo de su lengua lamiendo la garganta de Bella hizo que girara la cabeza lejos, en orden de calmarse a sí misma. "Te quería desnuda y sudando, retorciéndote debajo de mí, mojada, tan desesperadamente como tu sangre fluyendo dentro de mi boca."

Bella se sentó en su cama y miró fijamente a Alice, boquiabierta.

"!Alice!" Susurró finalmente. Su voz fue casi inaudible y pensó que había sonado escandalizada y vagamente horrorizada, pero ella en realidad no sentía ninguna de esas cosas.

Era cierto que las palabras de Alice la sorprendieron; Su crudeza, su erotismo, la tomaron por sorpresa. No había escuchado nunca antes algo como eso dirigido a ella (De hecho, nunca antes había escuchado algo como eso dirigido a _nadie_). Edward claramente nunca le había dicho algo remotamente parecido a eso y ella había tenido un tiempo difícil descifrándolo por si algún día lo hacía. La verdad era que a veces se sentía como una maniática sobresexuada por tocar su pecho o enmarañar los dedos en su cabello cuando se besaban. Así que tener a Alice admitiendo que pensaba en ella desnuda… y sudando… y _mojada_, fue casi abrumador.

Bella se estremeció. Si Alice la quería mojada, debería sentirse muy satisfecha con lo que estaba pasando en sus pantalones en ese instante.

"!Lo sé!" Dijo Alice, envolviendo la cabeza en sus manos. "Soy horrible," Continuó, su voz sólo como un doloroso gemido. "Me iré. No volveré por aquí de nuevo. Yo sólo quería explicarme," Continuó, hablando rápido ahora, sus ojos precipitándose a mirar a la ventana de nuevo. "Sólo quería que supieras que tú no hiciste nada mal."

"!Tampoco tú!" Llamó Bella, su voz y sus palabras deteniendo a Alice cuando se preparaba para escalar por fuera de la ventana.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Alice sonando un poco aturdida mientras se giraba para encarar a Bella otra vez, aunque permaneciendo cerca de la ventana.

"Tú… tú no hiciste nada mal tampoco, Alice," Dijo Bella suavemente. "Tú sólo… Pienso que tú sólo debiste ser más honesta."

"¿Honesta?" Preguntó Alice sonando genuinamente perpleja.

"Yo te dejé," Susurró Bella, sus ojos enfocados determinadamente en los de Alice. "Yo vi tus ojos y sabía que era peligroso, pero quería que siguieras tocándome. Y cuando tu… cuando tú estabas lamiendo mi cuello," Continuó Bella enrojeciendo, "Yo sabía que debería haber hecho algo, que debería haber tratado de detenerte, pero yo sólo incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y lo hice más fácil para ti," Soltó, lamiendo sus labios. "Y justo ahora… lo que dijiste, quiero decir lo que tu dijiste que querías hacer, Eso…" Bella miró hacia abajo a su regazo, inconscientemente moviendo sus piernas. "Eso me hizo" Dijo Bella, enrojeciendo incluso de forma más severa que antes. No estaba segura de que podría hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca. Era tan vergonzoso. "Eso me hizo sentir realmente… excitada," Dijo, la última palabra apenas un suspiro aunque ella sabía que los oídos sobrehumanos de Alice podrían cogerla.

Alice no dijo nada de inmediato, así que Bella miró hacia arriba y hacia ella otra vez, únicamente para encontrarla temblando como había estado antes de irse de caza. Los ojos de Alice tenían su usual color de miel sin embargo, así que Bella no estaba preocupada de estar tentando la resolución de Alice otra vez. No, ella estaba preocupada por el silencio de Alice y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar si Alice planeaba decir algo, cuando de repente Alice estaba junto a ella en la cama.

"Esto es por mucho, una monumentalmente mala idea," Exhaló Alice, su cabeza inclinándose hacia Bella, inhalando.

"Por mucho una 'monumentalmente mala idea', ¿Podría eso funcionar?" Preguntó Bella sin aliento, sus labios curvándose hacia arriba en una sonrisa y su cuerpo relajándose cuando Alice empezó a sofocar una risita.

"Eres tan extraña," Murmuró Alice con afecto sulfurando cada una de sus palabras.

"Extrañamente maravillosa," Respondió Bella, sonriendo al inconscientemente inclinarse hacia atrás contra el colchón cuando el cuerpo de Alice se acercó más hacia el suyo.

"¿Esa va a ser tu nueva cosa?" Preguntó Alice curiosamente con un toque de diversión en la voz aunque sus ojos estaban ocupados trazando los contornos del rostro de Bella, su expresión estudiosa como si estuviera tratando de grabar cada detalle del rostro de Bella dentro de su memoria.

"Tal vez," Dijo Bella, suavemente ahora, su voz ligera aunque su corazón estaba empezando a correr debajo de sus senos. "Si tú todavía piensas que es lindo."

"Lo hago," Dijo Alice silenciosamente, sus labios curvándose en una delicada sonrisa.

Y entonces, un momento después, Bella lanzó un gritito apagado cuando los fríos labios de Alice fueron presionados contra los suyos.

Bella gimió e instintivamente enroscó su cuerpo hacia el de Alice, sus manos moviéndose para rodear la cintura del vampiro, presionando a Alice fuertemente contra ella mientras continuaban besándose. Alice gruñó suavemente contra los labios de Bella y su lengua picó hacia afuera, mendigando entrar en la boca de Bella. Bella agarró a Alice y separó sus labios, aceptando ansiosamente la lengua de la belleza de pelo negro, su mano recorriendo arriba y abajo la espalda de Alice – Y en un audaz movimiento, su trasero – mientras Alice profundizaba el beso.

"Mm… no," Gimió Bella cuando Alice se arrastró lejos de ella, evitándole la retirada tan pronto como registró que su cuerpo se estaba retirando, pero encontró sólo vacío.

"Edward tiene razón, tú no tienes absolutamente ningún sentido de autoprotección," Murmuró Alice mirando a Bella hacia abajo fijamente, con oscuros, hambrientos ojos. Todo lo que quería hacer era volver a la cama y poner sus manos y labios de vuelta sobre Bella, pero por posiblemente primera ocasión en esa noche, ella _estaba _en control de sus acciones en lugar de que sus hormonas arruinaran el show y pudo resistir la tentación.

Bella se dejó caer hacia atrás contra el cochón, mirando a Alice atentamente. Tanto como le habría gustado mucho continuar, mirando a Alice pudo ver que la vampiro estaba en lo cierto y que sería una mala idea tentar su autocontrol de nuevo esa noche. Alice se veía absolutamente voraz y si ellas se satisfacían en los labios de la otra por más tiempo, besar a Alice podría ser la última cosa que jamás hiciera.

"¿Nada de acurrucarnos tampoco?" Preguntó Bella, apenas suprimiendo la urgencia de hacer un puchero.

Durante su convalecencia, Alice había pasado un buen número de noches en su cama cuidándola, e incluso después de eso, habían tenido fiestas pijama en algunas ocasiones cuando Edward se veía forzado a estar lejos de ella.

Edward.

Edward.

La cara de Bella recayó.

Oh Dios, Edward.

Ella había… con Alice… con su _hermana_… ella había… Bella apretó los ojos fuertemente para cerrarlos.

Alice notó el pánico que empezaba a inundar los ojos de Bella y cuando Bella los apretó y cerró, supo exactamente cuál era la causa. Bella estaba recordando que había más obstáculos entre ellas estando _juntas _que el aroma de Bella y el hambre de Alice.

"Nada de acurrucarnos," Suspiró Alice, llevando la atención de Bella de nuevo sobre ella. "Debería irme," Continuó tomando una profunda y fortificante bocanada de aire. "Tú necesitas pensar. Ambas lo necesitamos," Agregó, sus pensamientos girando hacia Jasper y a la miríada de complicaciones que su noche con Bella acababa de crear. "Yo sólo tenía que besarte, al menos una vez," Terminó suavemente.

"Me alegra que lo hayas hecho," Respondió Bella, incluso cuando la ansiedad y preocupación empezaron a estrellarse contra ella.

Alice sonrió tristemente.

"Veremos cómo te sientes acerca de eso en la mañana," Murmuró Alice, tomando una última y larga mirada hacia Bella. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas," Susurró Bella, sabiendo incluso cuando empezó a hablar que Alice se habría marchado antes de que completara la frase, "noches."

Continuará…

**Gracias por comentar en el anterior. Seguiré con la actualización. Igual me gustaría saber opiniones. Nos vemos en el próximo.**


	3. Las reglas de la atracción

**Titulo: **Al filo

**Autora:** Janine/fembuck

**Fandom:** Crepúsculo

**Pareja:** Alice/Bella

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a _**fembuck **_(link en mi perfil) yo sólo me limito a traducirla, con su permiso. El link de la _historia original_** (**_**the edge**_**) **lo encontrarán en mi perfil también, para los que quieran y puedan con el inglés_**.**_ Recuerden, nada es mío.

**Summary:** Bella y Alice tienen que decidir qué van a hacer ahora que las cosas cambiaron entre ellas.

--

Una semana después

"Bella," Susurró Mike Newton con urgencia.

Con una ligeramente curiosa mirada en el rostro, Bella miró por encima del par de botas a las que le estaba poniendo el precio

"¿Qué?"

"¿Me perdí un memo acerca del infierno congelándose?" Preguntó Mike elevándole una interrogativa ceja.

Bella lo miró fijamente por un momento con la confusión cubriéndole la cara. "No tengo idea de qué estás hablando," Le informó, girándose de vuelta a las botas en frente suyo. No estaba segura de que le importara tampoco. Era probablemente sólo alguna chica que le gustaba y ella tenía suficientes problemas de mujeres para sí misma sin tener que tratar de aconsejar a Mike Newton.

Mike amartilló la cabeza hacia un lado y entonces bajó la voz. "Mira quién acaba de entrar," Continuó, tampoco inmune a la Indiferencia de Bella o a su elección de ignorarlo. Basada en lo que ella sabía de Mike, habría puesto su dinero en 'elección de ignorarlo'. Sin embargo, las botas de las cuales Bella se estaba ocupando no eran apenas cautivantes tampoco y sólo una leve curiosidad fue suficiente para alentarla a girar la cabeza en la dirección que Mike estaba mirando.

Esperando completamente no ver nada interesante, Bella se sorprendió cuando el corazón se le espasmó dolorosamente en el pecho. Cuando se giró, no había esperado encontrarse mirando a la singularmente más exquisita cara que jamás había visto. Pero ahí, justo en frente de sus ojos, estaba una imagen tan rompecorazones y hermosa que sólo mirarla casi le traía lágrimas a los ojos.

"Alice," Expiró Bella, ni siquiera consciente de que había hablado hasta que la cabeza de Alice se giró en su dirección, una dichosa sonrisa extendiéndose a través de sus labios cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

"¿Ella te escuchó?" Preguntó Mike, bizqueando hacia Alice cuando empezó a dirigirse rumbo a ellos. Ambos estaban próximos a la parte de atrás de la tienda poniéndole precio a algunos artículos y así Alice estaba a bastante distancia cuando entró. Más que suficientemente lejos para que pudiera registrar la palabra susurrada de Bella. "¿Cómo lo hizo? Nah, no pudo hacerlo. Pero se giró," Continuó él, lo que Bella asumió era para sí mismo, desde que ella claramente no estaba participando en la conversación. "¿Podría ella haber… te escuchó?"

"Por supuesto que no," Respondió Bella decidiendo ponerle un final a la oleada de conscientes divagaciones de Mike. Sus ojos concentrados en Alice mientras hablaba, observando cómo la traviesa belleza bailaba hacia ellos. "Ella probablemente sólo tiene una pregunta," Continuó Bella. Se sentía como si estuviera mirando fijamente, posiblemente boquiabierta y estaba tratando de que él no se fijara en cuán cautivada estaba realmente. Mike parecía estar de un humor extrañamente observador ese día y no sería difícil para él preguntarse por qué ella tenía los ojos en la luna y se había quedado sin aliento porque Alice Cullen había caminado dentro de la tienda.

"¿Supongo que tú agarras esta?" Dijo Mike sonando un poco decepcionado, sus ojos todavía trabados en Alice, al igual que los de Bella.

Incluso aunque los otros estudiantes de la escuela evitaran a los Cullen, no eran inmunes a su belleza y frecuentemente tentativas para ofrecer contacto y amistad serían hechas si se encontraran a un Cullen solo por fuera de la escuela. Siendo eso así, era dolorosamente obvio para Bella que a Mike no le habría importado llegar a conocer a Alice mejor, pero ella pensaba– Con una mínima cantidad de remordimiento– que era demasiado malo para él, porque Alice era suya.

"Sí, yo agarro esta," Dijo Bella sacando desde ya a Mike Newton de su mente cuando Alice finalmente los alcanzó.

"Hey Bella," Saludó Alice alegremente y entonces, sin otra palabra, situó las manos ligeramente en los brazos de Bella y se inclinó hacia adelante para presionarle los labios suavemente contra la mejilla. Se separó y a continuación le envolvió los brazos alrededor, abrazándola como si fueran viejas compañeras de cuarto de la universidad que no se han visto en años.

Mike sonrió un poco ante la muestra de afecto y Bella se ruborizó, sabiendo exactamente qué clase de pensamientos estaban pasándole por la cabeza. Con una sonrisa mental, se preguntó qué habría pensado él si sólo supiera cuánto habían llegado ellas a estar juntas en realidad. Probablemente habría tenido que caminar por ahí sujetando un tablón en frente de sus pantalones por el resto de la tarde si supiera que una semana antes, ella y Alice habían estado rodando alrededor del piso de su habitación con la mano de Alice arriba en su blusa.

"Hey," Saludó Bella suavemente abrazando de vuelta a Alice con entusiasmo, sonriendo dentro de la cortina de cabello de Alice, incluso aunque sus pensamientos hicieran que sus mejillas continuaran de un rojo fuego. "¿Qué hay?"

"No mucho, sólo echando una ojeada," Dijo Alice alejándose de ella, posicionándose en una casual y elegante pose en frente de ellos. Sus ojos barriendo alrededor de la tienda despreocupadamente, explorando los estantes de al lado durante unos pocos segundos y entonces retornando a Bella. "Recordé que estabas trabajando hoy y pensé que debería parar para decir 'Hey'. Ha pasado tiempo," Continuó, su tono implacablemente agradable mientras sus ojos se desviaron en la dirección de Mike.

Otra sonrisa quita aliento llegó a su rostro.

"Hola, Mike," Dijo calurosamente como si ambos fueran viejos amigos.

Los labios de Mike se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa. Obviamente, Alice Cullen voluntariamente hablándole acababa de completar su día. Sin embargo, a pesar de su evidente emoción, sus ojos se veían llenos de pánico y Bella suspiró. Mike estaba embobado. Bella no podía culparlo en realidad, Alice era maravillosa y asombrosa y fantástica y los diccionarios no valían para encontrar otros adjetivos complementarios, pero Bella había visto la expresión que Mike tenía en la cara en los rostros de otros chicos antes y sabía, sin rastro de duda, que lo que fuera que saliera de su boca sería torpe y posiblemente incluso terrible.

"Huagh," Expulsó Mike de forma estrangulada, sonriendo atontado hacia Alice cuando ese sonido –Lo que sea que haya sido– salió de su boca.

Bella arrugó la cara. Lo sabía. Esto iba a ser trágico. Mike parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo y tratando de recobrarse de su vergonzoso primer intento de conversación, se acomodó recto en donde estaba y se aclaró la garganta.

"Quiero decir, Hey" Empezó Mike otra vez, su voz extrañamente profunda. "Hola," se fue, aclarándose la garganta de nuevo. "'Sopa, Alice," terminó, amartillando la cabeza hacia arriba mientras miraba en la dirección de ella. Parecía un traficante de drogas tratando de dar señal a un cliente potencial desde el otro lado de la calle. Bella se respingó y se alejó de él. Era demasiado triste para ser divertido y estaba segura de que si él permanecía en la presencia de Alice por un momento más, las cosas sólo se pondrían peor de incómodas.

"Mike," Dijo Bella, guiando su atención de vuelta a ella antes de que Alice se viera forzada a responder a _eso_. Él le retornó la mirada casi agradecido. "Voy a ir por mi almuerzo ahora mismo. Regresa en una hora."

Con eso Bella tomó unos pocos pasos para acercarse a Alice hasta que estuvieron paradas lado a lado.

"¿_Fran's_?" Preguntó Bella tan casualmente como pudo. Ella sabía que no irían a ninguna parte que tuviera que ver con cena.

"Suena genial," Respondió Alice "Nos vemos, Mike," Dijo ofreciéndole otra sonrisa quita aliento. Entonces Bella tomó el brazo Alice y empezó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta.

Bella permaneció en silencio mientras hicieron el camino hacia la puerta y se mantuvo así hasta que estuvieron afuera en la calle. Alice no había estado bromeando cuando dijo que había pasado tiempo y ahora Bella se encontró sintiéndose torpe en la presencia de Alice por tal vez primera ocasión desde que se conocieron.

No se habían visto por más que unos pocos segundos desde la noche en que se habían besado en la habitación de Bella y ella estaba empezando a desesperarse pensando que Alice nunca iba a acercársele por algún periodo prolongado de tiempo. Suponía que esos pensamientos tenían un toque melodramático. Después de todo Alice _había _dicho que ambas necesitaban tiempo para pensar. Pero Bella no había creído que 'pensar' significara que no tuvieran contacto con la otra y no podía evitar preocuparse. Alice se había convertido en una necesidad en su vida y no quería perderla por un ataque de hormonas adolescentes.

"¿Te sientes bien como para un pequeño paseo en auto?" Preguntó Alice mientras rodeaban la esquina de la avenida Trillium.

Bella pestañeó, el sonido de la dulce, suave voz de Alice la sacó del trance en el que había caído. Mirando alrededor vio el plateado S60R de los Cullen parqueado a unos metros por delante de ellas, miró a la pequeña morena y sonrió.

"Seguro, eso suena bien."

--

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Bella cuando Alice pasó a toda velocidad por la orilla de la banqueta, sus ojos enfocados en el camino enfrente de ambas mientras conducía con propósito.

Ella obviamente tenía un destino en mente. Bella pensó que eso era bueno. Al menos una de ellas tenía un plan.

"A un pequeño lugar que conozco," Murmuró Alice en respuesta, girando en su asiento para sonreírle tranquilizadoramente a Bella antes de enfocarse en el camino de nuevo "No te preocupes, te traeré de vuelta a tiempo."

"Por la forma en que conduces, no lo dudo," Murmuró Bella, logrando que el carro se llenara con el sonido de la brillante risa de Alice.

Bella cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el sonido la bañara. Había extrañado el sonido de la risa de Alice durante la semana pasada. Una vez más, había extrañado muchísimo todo lo relacionado con Alice durante la semana pasada.

"¿No te importa verdad?" Preguntó Alice unos pocos segundos después, rompiendo el silencio que había corrido a través del carro una vez que había parado de reírse.

"¿No me importa qué?" Preguntó Bella mirando el perfecto perfil de Alice, trazando los planos de su rostro con los ojos, guardándolo todo en el caso de que tuviera que pasar otro prolongado periodo de tiempo sin ver a la belleza de cabello negro.

"Yo, robándote lejos," Dijo Alice sonriendo un poco, girando la cabeza para así poder giñarle un ojo a Bella. "Quiero decir, ¿esas botas no tenían que estar en la estantería hace diez minutos ni nada por el estilo verdad?" Preguntó con ojos brillantes.

"Primero que todo, ja ja," Dijo Bella haciéndole una cara a Alice, lo que sólo hizo que la vampiro riera de nuevo. "Segundo, tú no me estás robando. Soy voluntaria. Así que sería muy maleducado de mi parte que me importara ahora, ¿No crees?"

"Supongo que lo sería," Murmuró Alice mientras el carro empezó a bajar la velocidad. "Por favor perdone mi metida de pata," Continuó sonriendo mientras apagaba la llave de contacto. Bella sonrió un poco, encantada por la anticuada frase de Alice.

Alice inclinó la cabeza contra el espaldar de su asiento, girándola perezosamente hacia un lado, observando a Bella sonreír, una suave sonrisa propia se extendió a través de sus labios hasta que permanecieron sentadas ahí, mirándose adorablemente la una a la otra.

Unos pocos segundos después, Bella se sonrojó y Alice se enderezó en su asiento y abrió la puerta. En el tiempo que le tomó a Bella parpadear, Alice estaba afuera del carro, manteniendo la puerta del pasajero abierta.

Alice le extendió la mano a Bella caballerosamente.

"¿Vamos?"

--

Bella miró alrededor suyo sonriendo feliz. Deseó haber estado prestando más atención al camino mientras conducían, así podría haber visto la ruta que Alice tomó para llegar a este lugar. Estaban en la playa, pero todo estaba en silencio, era una apartada sección de ella que Bella no había visto nunca y era hermosa. Magnífica en realidad, algo salido de una novela romántica.

"Es hermoso aquí fuera," Dijo Bella suavemente, cruzando los brazos al lado de su pecho y frotándoselos mientras hablaba, aún mirando alrededor.

"Siempre he pensado eso," Exhaló Alice, sus ojos enfocados en Bella, mirando sus movimientos mientras hablaba. "Tienes frío," Dijo Alice un momento después, un entrecejo fruncido empañando sus hermosas facciones al contemplar los enguijarrados brazos de Bella.

"Está bien," Dijo Bella, escuchando el auto castigo en la voz de Alice. "Estoy bien. Es sólo la brisa del agua. No te preocupes por eso."

"Pero lo haré," Dijo Alice tercamente. "Debí traer un suéter o algo para ti," Continuó. Su expresión mientras miraba fijamente a Bella era insondable. Entonces suspiró. "Ni siquiera puedo rodearte con mis brazos."

"Seguro que puedes," Dijo Bella, tratando de no sonar muy ansiosa de tener los brazos de Alice alrededor suyo de nuevo. Había extrañado también la sensación del cuerpo de Mármol de Alice presionado contra el suyo mientras se acurrucaban escuchando música o viendo películas.

Alice la miró y sonrió. "Bastante cierto," agregó agradablemente, "Pero eso no te calentaría."

"Aún así no me importaría," Dijo Bella de forma suave mirando hacia Alice tentativamente, insegura de cómo sería recibido su comentario.

Alice paró de caminar y se giró para observarla fijamente. Capturó la Mirada de Bella durante largo rato y entonces murmuró, "Está bien," y se acomodó abajo sobre la arena, haciéndole un gesto a Bella para que sentara en frente suyo un segundo después.

Bella no desperdició tiempo en cumplir con la silenciosa petición y rápidamente gateó dentro de los brazos abiertos de Alice.

Bella tiritó un poco cuando los fríos brazos de Alice se enrollaron a su alrededor. De hecho, era mucho más fresco con el frío cuerpo de Alice envolviendo el suyo, pero no le importaba. No habría intercambiado el cuerpo de Alice contra el suyo por nada en el mundo. Fresco o no, valía más que la pena el sentir a Alice contra ella otra vez.

"Me alegra que hayas parado a visitarme," Dijo Bella, sus ojos observando adelante las suaves olas en la orilla. La sensación del pecho de Alice subiendo y bajando detrás de su cuerpo le alivió los nervios un poco. "Yo," Bella rio ligeramente, como si pensara que lo que iba a decir era la cosa más ridícula del mundo. "Yo estaba empezando a pensar que me estabas evitando," Continuó, riendo de nuevo.

Alice apretó los brazos alrededor de Bella.

"Lo hacía," Exhaló Alice, descansando la barbilla sobre el hombro de Bella en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, la acción consoladora y tranquilizadora, como si estuviera tratando de amortiguar el golpe verbal que acababa de lanzar.

"Oh," Exhaló Bella. A pesar del consolador agarre de Alice, no estaba lo bastante capacitada como para mantener el daño que sintió ante la revelación de Alice fuera de su voz.

Alice hizo un suave, impreciso sonido en la garganta y presionó los labios contra el hombro de Bella, besándola a través de la camisa.

"Yo no quería evitarte," Dijo Alice unos pocos segundos más tarde, suspirando suavemente mientras descansaba la barbilla contra el hombro de Bella otra vez. "Pero, necesitaba pensar y eso es muy difícil para mí contigo alrededor."

"¿Sobre qué estabas pensando?" Preguntó Bella, sabiendo que la razón de que Alice viniera a verla era para que pudieran tener esta conversación.

"Tú ya lo sabes," Dijo Alice con delicadeza, empujando a Bella juguetonamente, su barbilla todavía descansando confortablemente en el hombro de la otra chica.

"Lo hago," Dijo Bella tomando un profunda bocanada de aire y liberándola lentamente. "Estoy tratando de crear evasivas. No quiero tener esta conversación," Admitió, sabiendo que no había posibilidad de que eso terminara bien.

No importaba qué pasara, habría alguna pérdida. No importaba cómo fueran a funcionar las cosas, su vida cambiaría. Todo había sido tan maravilloso desde Phoenix y no quería perder nada de eso. No quería que las cosas cambiaran ni siquiera un poco.

Alice liberó un sonido similar a algo entre una risa y un suspiro. "Qué maravilloso sería si el ignorar las cosas que no nos gustan las hiciera desaparecer," Dijo nostálgicamente. "¡No más televisión de reality!" Declaró.

"¡No más Bluetooths!" Dijo Bella sonriendo.

"¡No más cálculo!" Pronuncio Alice felizmente.

"¡No más escuela!" Dijo Bella emocionada.

Alice rió entre dientes. "A ti te gusta la escuela," Dijo acariciando la nariz contra la cara de Bella.

"Sí," Dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros. "Es cierto. Supongo que me dejé llevar un poco."

Alice rió entre dientes otra vez y entonces presionó los labios contra la mejilla de Bella. Estuvo en silencio por un momento y luego cuando habló de nuevo, su voz estaba seria.

"¿Tú has estado pensando también?" Preguntó Alice, llevándolas a la conversación en cuestión.

"Sí," Dijo Bella. Su humor, que se había aligerado un poco hace unos momentos, se volvió sombrío una vez más.

Entre trabajar, pasar tiempo con Edward y extrañar a Alice, no había hecho nada salvo pensar.

"No quiero perderte," Dijo Bella, alcanzando la mano de Alice y apretándola tan fuerte como podía. Sabía que eso no heriría a Alice de ninguna manera, que de hecho era más probable que le salieran moretones a ella, pero no le importaba.

"Yo tampoco quiero perderte," Dijo Alice suavemente. "El paso del tiempo es tan distinto para nosotros. Un año no es nada," Dijo, su voz un suave susurro. "Se siente como si apenas te hubiera conocido ayer," Continuó, "Y dos días es de lejos muy poco tiempo para pasar con alguien como tú"

"Oh, Alice," Exclamó Bella, removiéndose en los brazos de Alice hasta que la vampiro perdió su agarre, dándole a Bella el suficiente espacio para girarse y poder verle la cara.

Bella levantó la mano hasta la mejilla de Alice y la envolvió tiernamente con ella. "Alice," Repitió, acariciando su dedo a través de la suave superficie de mármol.

Alice suspiró suavemente mientras Bella presionó los labios contra los suyos, su mano se movió para envolver el cuello de Bella cuando la otra chica profundizó el beso, sus tibios labios y lengua la hicieron ronronear. Alice movió la mano a la parte de atrás del cuello de Bella, tomándola gentilmente e inclinándose hacia delante, sus labios se encontraron con los de Bella con la misma ansiedad y desesperación.

Alice tembló mientras la mano de Bella empezó a frotar su caja toráxica.

Esto era exactamente lo que había buscado evitar.

"Bella," Dijo suavemente, alejando sus labios de los de Bella de forma dulce, su mano descansando ligeramente sobre el hombro de Bella, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras la observaba con ojos oscuros. "No podemos," Continuó Alice negando con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. "Lo que sucedió en tu cuarto, lo que sucedió justo ahora, no puede pasar de nuevo."

"Lo sé," Dijo Bella, alejando los ojos de los de Alice, mirando hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos en tono arrepentido. "Lo sé, lo siento," Agregó, pestañeando rápidamente, tratando de controlar la urgencia de llorar.

"No te disculpes," Dijo Alice posando un dedo bajo la barbilla de Bella, inclinándole el rostro de nuevo hacia arriba, "No conmigo al menos. Yo te besé de vuelta," Continuó suspirando suavemente. "Por favor no llores," Agregó un segundo después, su dedo acariciando la mejilla de Bella de forma suave.

Bella sollozó y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Alice, suspirando profundamente al hacerlo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Bella desanimadamente unos pocos momentos después. "Yo amo a Edward, pero… te amo a ti también Alice, de verdad. No quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes."

"Lo entiendo," Dijo Alice suavemente, acariciando de forma dulce el cabello de Bella mientras consideraba cómo continuar. "Estar lejos de ti durante la semana pasada fue muy difícil para mí. Mucho más de lo que pensé que sería."

Se detuvo ahí y permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de reírse entre dientes de forma oscura.

"He estado evitando también a Edward toda la semana pasada," Dijo tristemente. "Mis pensamientos viajaban hasta ti tan seguido y mi mente cantaba ante el recuerdo de tus labios y la sensación de tu cuerpo contra el mío," Soltó suspirando. "No podía arriesgarme a que captara mis pensamientos."

"Supongo que tengo suerte de que no pueda leerme la mente," Dijo Bella, pensando acerca de todas las ocasiones en que Alice se había cruzado por su mente en la presencia de Edward. Habría tenido que evitarlo también si sus pensamientos no estuvieran blindados para él.

"Yo también te amo, Bella. Quiero que sepas eso," Dijo Alice, su voz suave y seria. "Pero no puedo perder a Jasper," Dijo tristemente. "Lo necesito y lo amo intensamente," Continuó. "Y los vampiros, Bella, nosotros no somos mejores compartiendo parejas de lo que lo son los humanos. No podemos continuar con lo que pasó la otra noche y esperar conservarlos."

Bella tiritó en sus brazos y presionó el rostro con más fuerza contra el cuello de Alice.

"No me dejes," Dijo Bella suavemente, su caliente respiración acariciando la fría piel de Alice, haciendo a la vampiro estremecerse.

"No quiero hacerlo," Dijo Alice ardientemente, "Pero sólo podemos estar juntas como amigas," Continuó, "Sólo amigas."

Bella asintió contra el pecho de Alice, aunque el nudo en su estómago no se deshizo completamente.

"Debemos continuar como antes, como si esa noche nunca hubiera ocurrido," Soltó Alice cuando Bella no ofreció resistencia. "No más besos en los labios y no más fiestas pijamas," Dijo Alice, sabiendo que no podría soportar recostarse junto a Bella nunca más. Francamente, estaba asombrada de que Edward hubiera sido capaz de controlarse por tanto tiempo, acostado en la cama con Bella noche tras noche. Ella habría enloquecido de deseo desde hace mucho.

"¿Pero todavía podemos tocarnos, verdad?" Preguntó Bella, un rastro de pánico en su voz. "¿Todavía puedo tomar tu mano y todavía podemos acurrucarnos durante '¿Así que crees que puedes bailar?'?" Agregó, sabiendo que no sería capaz de abstenerse de tocar a Alice del todo.

"Sí," Dijo Alice, sabiendo que poner restricciones más fuertes en su interacción significaría que no interactuarían para nada. "Pero no debemos cruzar la línea."

Bella sonrió y se relajó contra la figura de Alice, enroscándose agradecida alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Puedo vivir con eso," Exhaló suavemente. "Puedo vivir del todo con eso," Repitió contenta.

"Bien," Dijo Alice tomando aire profundamente, liberando un relevado suspiro unos pocos segundos después. "Así que," Gorjeó Alice, forzando una ligera nota en su voz. "Ahora que eso está resuelto," Continuó sonriendo hacia abajo a Bella. "¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?"

"Cumpleaños," Gimoteó Bella. "Ugh, nada. No me lo recuerdes," Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza petulantemente de lado a lado.

"No quieres decir eso," Alentó Alice, alejándose de Bella para así poder verle la cara. "Los humanos aman los cumpleaños."

"Bueno, esta humana no. Este año no, o ningún otro," Respondió Bella, la terrible pesadilla con la imagen de sí misma como una anciana, flanqueada a ambos lados por Alice y Edward luciendo tan jóvenes y perfectos como el día en que los conoció, llegó a su cabeza haciéndola estremecerse.

"¿Pero por qué?" Preguntó Alice, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba en los planes que tenía de agotar su tarjeta de crédito comprando regalos para Bella.

"Es sólo que no quiero celebrar el volverme un año más vieja," Dijo Bella suavemente, moviéndose un poco para poder ver el suave oleaje del agua otra vez. "Seré mayor que Edward y tú dentro de poco," Dijo. "Y seguiré volviéndome mayor hasta que muera y ustedes dos se quedarán adolescentes, para siempre," Dijo. Su voz era un doloroso susurro. "No quiero celebrar eso. No quiero celebrar el estar un año más cerca de la muerte."

"Bella," Dijo Alice aproximándose a un tono que Bella le había escuchado usar a Esme de vez en cuando, cuando uno los chicos se ponía irrazonable o difícil, "Los cumpleaños son una celebración de vida, no están para recordarte que estás un año más cerca de la muerte. Yo quiero conseguir algo para mostrarte lo mucho que me alegra que estés viva y que estés en mi vida."

"Oh, Alice, yo ya sé eso," Dijo Bella tomando la mano de Alice en la suya y apretándola. "Tú no necesitas conseguirme nada, sólo estar al lado tuyo es más que suficiente. Por favor," Dijo en tono suplicante. "Por favor, por favor, por favor, no hagas una gran alboroto de mi cumpleaños. Es sólo otro día del año."

"¿Realmente no quieres que te compre algo?" Preguntó Alice tristemente.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

Alice suspiró y miró fijamente hacia el agua malhumorada por un minuto. Entonces, escogiendo sus palabras muy cuidadosamente, finalmente murmuró, "Bien. No te compraré nada."

"Bien," Dijo Bella satisfecha de tener el asunto resuelto. "Gracias," Agregó, apretando la mano de Alice, tratando de animarla.

Alice sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

Había prometido no comprarle nada, pero eso no quería decir que no iba a hacer nada para el cumpleaños de Bella. Todavía tenían un tiempo antes de marcharse para disfrutar de la playa, pero tan pronto como dejara a Bella de vuelta en _Ne__wton's_ iría a la librería y conseguiría unos libros de cocina y entonces encabezaría el camino hacia la tienda de arte. Los regalos caros podrían haber sido descartados, pero Bella no había dicho nada acerca de organizar una fiesta, o de _hacerle _un regalo.

Continuará…

_**Bien, de nuevo gracias por los comentarios del anterior. Hubo dos personas que no tenían cuenta aquí en ff. net así que no pude responder sus reviews. Si les ha gustado la historia por favor comenten, me basta con un "**_está buena_**". No crean que traduzco un fic sólo para recibir comentarios, la verdad lo hago porque me gusta mucho y sé (como todos ustedes) que entre más reviews tenga una historia, más entran los demás a verla. Esa es la razón por la que los pido al final de cada capitulo. No quiero ningún crédito por esto, amo a JANINE y su forma de escribir, todo lo que deseo es que más personas conozcan su trabajo.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**_


	4. Destrozado

**Titulo: **Al filo (Parte 4 - Destrozado)

**Autora:** Janine/fembuck

**Fandom:** Crepúsculo

**Pareja:** Alice/Bella

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a _**fembuck **_(link en mi perfil) yo sólo me limito a traducirla, con su permiso. El link de la _historia original_** (**_**the edge**_**) **lo encontrarán en mi perfil también, para los que quieran y puedan con el inglés_**.**_ Recuerden, nada es mío.

**Summary: **Los eventos de la fiesta de Bella establecen una serie de acontecimientos en marcha que cambiarán la vida que conocía.

_**--  
**_

La fiesta

Bella cerró los ojos, permitiendo que la felicidad y satisfacción que estaba sintiendo la bañaran agradablemente, todo en consumidas olas. Realmente no había querido una fiesta de cumpleaños y todavía no quería estar celebrando el volverse un año mayor, pero no podía negar que se había conmovido por el amor y la consideración que le habían demostrado los Cullen. Además, el saber que Alice era responsable por organizarla y que había sido Alice quien había decorado y cocinado para ella, hizo sentir a Bella especialmente cálida por dentro.

Había visto más a Alice después de su charla en la playa, pero las cosas entre ellas no habían ido como habían sido antes de que se entregaran a la atracción por la otra en su habitación la semana anterior.

Aún se tomaban de las manos y ella todavía descansaba la cabeza en el hombro de Alice mientras Alice envolvía el brazo alrededor de su cintura, pero sus acciones eran cohibidas en un sentido que no habían tenido antes. Estaban provisionalmente con la otra, eran prudentes en una forma que no había existido en el pasado. Permanecían constantemente vigilantes alrededor de la otra, tratando de protegerse de cualquier equivocación como las que habían ocurrido en su habitación y en la playa. Estaban crónicamente asustadas de decir algo o tocar a la otra en una forma que arruinaría todo.

Durante los últimos días, Bella había empezado a temer que las cosas permanecieran incómodas entre ellas. Sin embargo, la fiesta, la forma en que Alice la había abrazado, tan cálidamente, cuando había llegado y la forma en que sus ojos se encontraban de vez en cuando y Alice le hacía un guiño, le dio la esperanza a Bella de que las cosas _retornarían _a la normalidad entre ella y Alice algún día. Y, si bien era difícil ahora, habría un tiempo en que podrían ser capaces de mirarse la una a la otra y tocarse sin el dolor, ni el desesperado anhelo por más que había inundado sus actuales interacciones.

"¡Abre el mío y el de Edward de próximo!"

Bella abrió los ojos, una sonrisa llegando automáticamente a su rostro al mirar los ojos de Alice. La voz de Alice era un emocionado, agudo gorjeo y tenía una caja mediana y cuadrada en la mano. Estaba prácticamente nerviosa mientras Bella empezó a aproximársele, la emoción de Alice hizo a Bella sonreír incluso más intensamente.

"Lo prometiste," Dijo Bella, aunque no pudo evitar forzar un gimoteo en la voz mientras llegó y se detuvo en frente de Alice. "Ambos lo hicieron," Agregó girándose para mirar a Edward mientras se movía para alcanzar el regalo de las delicadas manos de Alice.

"Yo te prometí no _comprarte _un regalo," Dijo Alice, su voz brillando con risa. "Y yo no te _compré _nada. Mantuve mi promesa, no sé nada acerca de él," Continuó agitando el dedo en la dirección de Edward antes de girarse para sonreírle.

"Es como dice Alice," Respondió Edward sonriendo serenamente. "Yo no te _compré _una cosa."

"Oh, ustedes no son listos," Murmuró Bella sarcásticamente, mirándolos cansinamente mientras sostenía la caja en las manos. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, una sonrisa ribeteó en la esquina de sus labios y expuso sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre el tema.

"Eso es lo que dice mamá," Soltó Alice sonriéndole a Esme cautivadoramente mientras Edward se reía por lo bajo a su lado.

"Y creo que ella quiere decirlo tanto como Bella," Respondió Edward, mirando a Alice con una sonrisa.

"Quizás cuando están hablando de ti," Replicó Alice sonriendo. "Yo soy brillante," Agregó engreída, sonriendo incluso más ampliamente cuando Edward le rodó los ojos.

"Niños, por favor," Intervino Esme, una amorosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba entre Edward y Alice, sus ojos acariciándolos con adoración. "Ambos son absolutamente perfectos. Ahora démosle a Bella una oportunidad para abrir su regalo."

Escatimando un momento para sonreírle a Esme, Bella entonces retornó su atención hacia el paquete en su mano, metiendo el dedo bajo el filo del papel y deslizándolo a un lado para romper la cinta.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó Bella un segundo más tarde, mirando hacia abajo a su dedo para ver un pinchazo de sangre salpicando la almohadilla de su dedo índice, el punto de sangre creciendo en tamaño mientras Bella observaba su dedo herido.

Bella agitó su dedo rápidamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor. No entendía cómo las cortadas con papel podían doler tanto.

"¡No!" Gritó Edward.

Bella miró hacia arriba con la cabeza empezando a girar en su dirección, pero antes de que pudiera ver qué estaba pasando, se encontró volando a través del aire con el cuerpo esparciendo el pastel y los regalos, las flores y los platos mientras lo hacía.

Cayó brutalmente en un desastre de cristal destrozado y distantemente, en alguna esquina nublada de su mente, se dio cuenta de que se había cortado de nuevo.

Pestañeando aturdida, Bella trató de pensar qué acababa de pasar. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera enfocar la visión, Alice estaba a su lado, envolviéndole los brazos alrededor de la cintura y recogiéndola hacia arriba, cargándola en los brazos.

"Qu …"Bella empezó a gesticular, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, los brazos de Alice aumentaron su agarre en torno a ella y la habitación empezó a desdibujarse.

Mientras Alice corría con ella, Bella sólo podía registrar a Edward y Jasper chocándose, gruñendo furiosamente y entonces, el salón y el resto de la familia Cullen desaparecieron de vista cuando Alice continuó corriendo.

--

La primera cosa de la que Bella se dio cuenta– Cuando la desorientación de correr con un vampiro desapareció– era que dónde sea que Alice la hubiera traído estaba oscuro. La segunda cosa de la que se dio cuenta era que Alice estaba parada a unas pocas pulgadas de ella, sacudiéndose ligeramente y respirando de forma muy, muy difícil.

"No creo que los vampiros puedan quedarse aliento" Dijo Bella, las palabras saliendo de su boca al tiempo que las pensaba, su cerebro todavía no estaba operando a su máxima capacidad.

"No estoy sin aliento," Dijo Alice. Su voz era un bajo refunfuño y parecía que estuviera luchando para poder hablar del todo.

"¿Estás bien, Alice?" Preguntó Bella buscando alcanzar a Alice con su brazo herido, poniendo la mano en su hombro.

Un momento después sintió el cuerpo de Alice sosegarse bajo su mano y aunque sus ojos todavía se estaban ajustando a la oscuridad, Bella estaba segura de que Alice había parado de respirar.

"Oh," Bella lanzó un grito apagado, de repente dándose cuenta de cuál era el problema.

Sus ojos se precipitaron hacia su brazo sangrante, mirándolo fijamente. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan mal herida, estaba sangrando mucho. El shock de todo lo que había pasado después de que Edward gritó la había distraído, la confusión obnubilándola temporalmente del dolor en su brazo.

Bella se dio cuenta muy rápido de que necesitaba mover su brazo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que pensar _'en serio necesito mover mi brazo',_ La mano de Alice estaba sobre la suya, sus dedos envolviéndose alrededor de su muñeca, agarrándola firme en tornillo en un apretón que bordeaba en lo doloroso.

Alice no hizo nada más que agarrarle la mano sin embargo y por unos pocos segundos se mantuvieron así, mirándose la una a la otra, bloqueadas juntas por sus manos, rodeadas por el silencio.

Bella pestañeó cuando un horrible, doloroso aullido llenó el espacio alrededor de ellas. Sonaba como si un animal cercano estuviera en terrible dolor y los ojos de Bella empezaron a lagrimear sólo por el sonido de tal sufrimiento. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que escuchó el sonido por segunda ocasión que se dio cuenta de que no era un animal el que hacia esos lastimosos sonidos. Era Alice.

Bella abrió los labios para decir algo, para calmar el dolor de Alice. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera articular una sílaba, Alice le movió la mano, lentamente llevándola arriba hacia sus labios separados.

Y entonces fue el turno de Bella de maullar.

Los ojos de Bella aletearon antes de cerrarse, un suave sonido de deseo escapó de ella cuando sintió los fríos labios de Alice envolverse alrededor de su dedo herido, una afilada chispa de placer onduló a través de ella y se situó en medio de sus piernas cuando la lengua de Alice se arremolinó sobre la herida.

Alice ronroneó, su brazo se enrolló alrededor de la cintura de Bella una vez más y tiró de ella brutalmente contra su cuerpo, chupando el dedo de Bella con más urgencia mientras lo hacía, sus labios y lengua acariciando desesperadamente la carne, tratando de sonsacar más sangre de la superficial herida.

No había más sangre para ser extraída sin embargo y los labios de Alice pronto se trasladaron.

El dedo de Bella cayó de la boca de Alice con un húmedo 'pop' y entonces Alice estaba lamiendo la muñeca de Bella y luego a lo largo de su brazo, su lengua acariciando la piel de Bella mientras su boca la aspiraba, limpiando la pálida superficie de la sangre que había goteado debajo de su brazo desde dónde los fragmentos de cristal la habían cortado.

Entonces los labios de Alice desaparecieron y Bella se encontró a sí misma mirando fijamente al interior de un par de impenetrables ojos negros, ardiendo sólo a unas pocas pulgadas de los suyos. Alice gruñó suavemente, ojos negros parpadeando de forma lenta mientras observaba fijamente a Bella. Su cabeza entonces se giró hacia un lado, casi con curiosidad y se lamió los labios.

Bella tembló.

Un momento después, Bella inhaló profundamente cuando encontró los labios de Alice de repente presionados contra los suyos, besándola hambrienta y urgentemente mientras presionaba el cuerpo contra el de Bella forzándola a moverse hacia atrás. Bella suspiró dentro de la boca de Alice cuando su espalda colisionó con una pared. Alice presionó su cuerpo entre el suyo, aguijoneándola con las caderas y continuando con el beso mientras sus manos empezaron a arrastrarse hacia arriba del cuerpo de Bella.

Bella llevó las manos hacia arriba a los hombros de Alice y trató de empujarla para que se alejara.

Alice no se movió ni una pulgada. Ni siquiera pareció registrar el contacto y Bella se dio cuenta con un respingo de que ella estaba muy lejos de captar su intención. Los factores combinados de su sangre, su esencia y su cuerpo habían obnubilado muchísimo la mente de Alice.

Bella se arqueó, un bajo gemido escapó de su garganta cuando la fría mano de Alice fue presionada contra la sobrecalentada piel de su estómago y empezó a arrastrarse rumbo arriba hasta que la tela del sujetador que cubría su seno estuvo descansando en la palma de Alice.

Automáticamente, una de las manos de Bella se movió para cubrir la de Alice, presionando la mano de la vampiro más firmemente contra su pecho, alentándola a que apretara. Alice gimoteó y la besó de nuevo, sus caderas meciéndose dentro del cuerpo de Bella, rectificándose contra su cintura mientras su mano manipulaba toscamente el seno de Bella.

Tenían que detenerse. Bella sabía que tenían que detenerse. Alice podría estar más allá del pensamiento consciente, pero ella no… _aún_ y se habían prometido la una a la otra que no se tocarían así de nuevo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Alice estaba actuando enteramente por instinto en ese instante y eso podría ser muy peligroso para ella desde que Alice comentó que deseaba alimentarse cuando estaba excitada.

Bella tomó aire profundamente, fortificándose y entonces retiró la mano buena de dónde había estado, cubriendo la de Alice. Tenía que tratar por lo menos. Liberando el aire que había tomado un momento antes, Bella alejó entonces la mano y abofeteó a Alice en el rostro tan fuerte como pudo.

Inmediatamente, Bella hizo una mueca de dolor. Sabía que dolería pegarle a la marmórea piel de Alice, pero no creyó que tanto. Desviando su atención lejos del dolor, Bella se concentró en frente suyo para ver a Alice mirándola fijamente, ojos oscuros pestañeando sin comprender, como si no pudiera entender ni de lejos lo que había sucedido.

Entonces gruñó y Bella empezó a pensar que podría haber cometido un error muy, muy grande. Alice gruñó de nuevo y Bella estaba _segura _de que había cometido un error muy, muy grande. Alice gruñó otra vez y… Bella pestañeó, observando cómo Alice retrocedía y empezaba a trastabillar lejos de ella.

Bella arrugó la frente, su cerebro rehusándose a creer lo que estaba viendo. Alice no trastabillaba. Alice era la gracia personificada. No pensaba que fuera posible para Alice ser algo que no fuera ágil. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, cayendo sobre sus propios pies mientras se revolvía hacia atrás.

Finalmente, Alice se detuvo a unos pocos metros de Bella. Se tambaleó ligeramente en el punto en que se detuvo y entonces sin advertencia, se dobló sobre sí misma. En esa encorvada posición, Bella pudo ver la espalda de Alice subir y bajar rápidamente mientras tomaba profundos y rápidas bocanadas de aire… y entonces permaneció quieta. Alice se paró tensa y encorvada por unos segundos, luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó.

Bella se encogió lejos del sonido, presionándose atrás contra la pared –La cual, ahora se daba cuenta, era la pared del exterior del garaje de los Cullen-.

Alice gritó de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo. Y justo cuando Bella pensó que el dolor en la voz de Alice lograría que su corazón se rompiera en miles de diminutas piezas, Alice se detuvo.

Bella tomó un cuidadoso paso hacia adelante. Sus ojos se enfocaron firmemente en Alice que todavía permanecía parada y quieta, mirándola intensamente. Sus labios se encorvaron ligeramente, revelando un rastro de resplandecientes dientes blancos.

"No."

Bella empezó a mirar hacia un lado, pestañeando rápidamente cuando vio a Edward parado junto a ella. Lo miró fijamente por un momento y entonces observó a Alice, sólo para descubrir que ahora Esme estaba parada a su lado, su brazo envuelto amorosamente alrededor del hombro de Alice, mientras presionaba la frente contra la de Alice y le susurraba en el oído.

Bella miró a su alrededor y vio que Emmett y Rosalie estaban afuera también. Ellos eran los que estaban más lejos de ella, cerca a la casa, mientras que Carlisle estaba aproximándosele desde el otro lado, sólo a un brazo de distancia cuando lo vio.

Observando cómo Carlisle se situó a su lado, Bella se dio cuenta de que los gritos de Alice habían guiado al resto de los Cullen a su localización. A todos excepto uno, se concienció Bella, recordando que no había visto a Jasper por el césped.

Bella tiritó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Girándose agudamente, se relajó un poco cuando vio a Carlisle sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora.

"Está bien," Dijo suavemente, frotándole el hombro ligeramente.

Bella asintió ausente. Su mente todavía daba vueltas.

"Permanezcan aquí afuera por un rato," Dijo Carlisle en un tono regular de voz, mirando más allá de Bella para dirigirse al resto de su familia, aunque manteniendo el brazo seguro alrededor de ella. "Yo me haré cargo de Bella adentro," Explicó, su voz clara y calmada, como si estuviera tratando de tranquilizarlos a todos.

Fue entonces cuando Bella notó que Esme ahora tenía la mano en frente de su rostro, cubriéndose la nariz y la boca. Luego mirando de cerca a los otros, vio que Emmett y Rosalie tenían las caras giradas lejos de ella, abajo y que Edward estaba agitándose ligeramente a su lado y no respiraba.

Los ojos de Bella recayeron en Alice. La pequeña morena tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y estaba mirando fijamente sus pies. Sus hombros estaban hundidos en una posición total y completamente derrotada. Bella no había visto nunca antes a alguien tan golpeado e intimidado.

Sin pensarlo, Bella trató de tomar un paso hacia ella, pero el gentil agarre de Carlisle la contuvo.

"Ella necesita algo de tiempo," Dijo Carlisle suavemente. "No te preocupes," Continuó en la misma suave y calmante voz, "Esme se encargará de ella. Estará bien."

Bella asintió vagamente, sus ojos escaneando el área llena de hierba a su alrededor, catalogando la destrucción que había forjado en el hogar de los Cullen en cuestión de minutos y todo porque se había cortado con papel: Había forzado a Edward a pelear con su hermano, que ahora estaba desaparecido sabría Dios dónde. Rosalie estaba mirándola con tanta evidente hostilidad que Bella se sentía casi sorprendida de no haber caído muerta todavía por la pura fuerza de su mirada. Esme lucía avergonzada y apenada mientras mantenía la mano en frente de su rostro. Emmett tenía las manos apretadas fuertemente en puño a los lados, su cuerpo tan tenso que casi parecía estar a punto de romperse. Edward apenas podía mirarla y Alice se veía como si fuera a caerse en pedazos en cualquier segundo.

"Ven conmigo," Dijo Carlisle tomando la mano buena de Bella.

Bella pestañeó rápidamente, empezando automáticamente a seguirlo cuando él la condujo hacia la casa.

"No, Edward. Quédate aquí," Dijo Carlisle amablemente un momento después.

Mirando atrás suyo, Bella vio que Edward había empezado a arrastrarse detrás de ellos, su pecho todavía tan inmóvil como una piedra.

"Está bien," Susurró Bella. Su voz fue tan suave que ella apenas pudo escucharla. "Quédate aquí. Por favor," Dijo, sabiendo que no podría soportar si el hecho de estar alrededor de su sangre le hacía lo mismo a él que le había hecho a Alice.

No podría soportar tener el corazón roto dos veces en una noche.

Edward pareció estar a punto de protestar, pero después de un momento de indecisión, asintió a regañadientes y tomó un paso hacia atrás.

Carlisle asintió hacia él, sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y entonces él y Bella continuaron hacia la casa.

Continuará…


	5. Rompiendo todas las reglas

**Titulo: **Al filo (Parte 5 - Rompiendo todas las reglas)

**Autora:** Janine/fembuck

**Fandom:** Crepúsculo

**Pareja:** Alice/Bella

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a _**fembuck **_(link en mi perfil) yo sólo me limito a traducirla, con su permiso. El link de la _historia original_** (**_**the edge**_**) **lo encontrarán en mi perfil también, para los que quieran y puedan con el inglés_**.**_ Recuerden, nada es mío.

**Summary: **Alice va a ver a Bella en las secuelas de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

**--  
**

Más tarde, esa noche

Bella lanzó su pelota hacky sack* en el aire con el brazo bueno y la atrapó.

Bella lanzó su pelota hacky sack en el aire con el brazo bueno y la atrapó.

Bella lanzó su pelota hacky sack en el aire con el brazo bueno y la atrapó.

Bella lanzó su pelota hacky sack en el aire con el brazo bueno y la atrapó.

Bella suspiró e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el colchón. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto pero no podía dormir. Únicamente continuaba repasando en la mente, sin parar, los eventos de esa noche, una y otra y otra vez, su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente cada ocasión que pensaba en Alice o Edward.

No podía entender cómo se las arregló para cagarse todo tan espectacularmente en una noche. Había estado tan llena de esperanza al inicio de la fiesta. Las cosas no estaban perfectas por supuesto, estaban la incomodidad entre ella y Alice y el asunto de su transformación para preocuparse, pero las cosas habían estado tan cerca de la perfección como era posible y ella había estado tan… esperanzada de que las cosas simplemente mejoraran.

Y ahora… ahora era difícil imaginarse que posiblemente las cosas pudieran empeorar. Los Cullen probablemente estaban furiosos con ella, probablemente la odiaban. Edward apenas había sido capaz de mirarla cuando la había dejado de vuelta en casa. Para el momento en que había dejado la casa de los Cullen, Jasper todavía no había regresado y Alice… Alice probablemente no querría estar en ningún sitio cerca de ella después de que ella había sido tan estúpida y torpe que casi había causado que perdiera el control que había gastado años desarrollando.

Bella lanzó su pelota hacky sack en el aire con el brazo bueno y la atrapó.

Bella lanzó su pelota hacky sack en el aire con el brazo bueno… y la perdió.

Registrando un movimiento cerca a la ventana por la esquina de su ojo, Bella se giró para un lado, su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho cuando captó la imagen de la pequeña figura posada delicadamente en su ventana.

"Alice," Susurró Bella incrédulamente cuando Alice saltó de forma elegante encima del suelo.

Inmediatamente Bella se tropezó con sus pies y empezó a moverse hacia la belleza de cabello negro, aliviada más allá de lo creíble por ver a Alice en su cuarto. Sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino, insegura de cómo se sentiría Alice acerca de su cercanía después de todo lo que sucedió en la fiesta.

"Está bien," Dijo Alice suavemente, su voz tan pequeña y apagada que trajo el escozor de lágrimas a los ojos de Bella. "Estoy bien ahora," Continuó, su voz agrietándose mientras hablaba. "Puedes acercarte… si quieres," Dijo dubitativa, su voz todavía agrietada cuando sus ojos saltaron lejos de los de Bella. "Si no estás asustada," Agregó mirando fijamente el suelo, su tono inimaginablemente adolorido.

Bella se movió inmediatamente hacia adelante y envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alice, abrazándola sin reserva.

"Por supuesto que no estoy asustada. Me alegra tanto verte," Susurró Bella, pestañeando rápidamente para tratar de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos. "Estaba tan preocupada. Tenía miedo de que me odiaras."

"¿Odiar_te_?" Preguntó Alice incrédula, permaneciendo quieta en los brazos de Bella por un momento antes de alejarse lo suficiente para verle la cara. "¿Por qué podría yo odiarte?" Continuó suavemente, pestañeando con incomprensión. "Yo soy la única que te a-a-atacó. ¿Cómo podría ser que yo estuviera enfadada contigo?"

Su voz estaba llena de arrepentimiento y recriminación y la culpa hizo que evitara la mirada de Bella.

"Si yo no hubiera sido tan descuidada y… y tan condenadamente torpe, entonces nada de esto habría ocurrido jamás," Respondió Bella agitando la cabeza con remordimiento. "Sólo _yo _podría convertir el abrir un regalo de cumpleaños en un evento principal de la UFC*," Continuó despectivamente, sus ojos muy lejanos por un segundo antes de que se abrieran y volteara a mirar a Alice. "Oh," Lanzó un gritito apagado, "¿Cómo está Jasper?" Continuó, preguntándose si él finalmente había regresado.

Alice suspiró y se condujo junto con Bella hacia la cama en donde se sentaron.

"Él está bien," Empezó suavemente. "Está tremendamente avergonzado, como yo, pero no hubo daños reales. Sobre todo sólo está tremendamente apenado de sí mismo. Por cómo reaccionó," Continuó y por su tono Bella pudo decir que Alice sabía exactamente como se estaba sintiendo él. "Ahora está cazando. Sólo necesita algo de tiempo a solas."

Bella asintió, sintiéndose horrible por poner a Jasper a través de todo eso, así como a Alice y a los demás.

"Bella," Dijo Alice seriamente, guiando la atención de Bella de vuelta a ella. "Tú no hiciste nada malo. Te cortaste con un papel. Es lo que sucede cuando tu piel no es tan dura como el granito." Se detuvo ahí, dejando caer la mirada en su regazo. "Por favor debes saber que nada de esto fue tu culpa. No debes culparte porque nosotros seamos unos monstruos," Finalizó, la última palabra salió como un atormentado susurro.

"No digas eso," Dijo Bella ferozmente, el auto castigo en la voz de Alice rompió su corazón. "Por favor, no digas eso," Repitió apretando la mano de Alice. "Ustedes son las personas más asombrosas que he conocido alguna vez. Y… y yo no podría pedir una amiga más dulce, más considerada, más amorosa y entregada que tú. Tú no eres un monstruo, Alice, para nada. Yo nunca podría amar a un monstruo y yo te amo. Los amo a todos."

"Bella," Suspiró Alice, su voz en partes iguales llena de afecto y exasperación.

Únicamente Isabella Swan podría sentarse ahí tomándola de la mano, diciéndole qué maravillosa persona era después de que la había atacado, abusado de su límite y casi matado horas antes.

Los ojos de Alice resbalaron para cerrarse. Bella de verdad no tenía absolutamente nada de instinto de autoprotección, ninguno, pensó. Una vez que entras al corazón de Bella, te quedas ahí. Una vez que estás dentro del corazón de Bella, ella te seguiría al infierno tomando tu mano todo el camino sólo para que así no estuvieras solo.

"Bella," Susurró Alice otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente antes de dejarla descansando cansinamente contra la de Bella.

Entonces su mano se situó alrededor de la cintura de Bella, apretándola vagamente contra ella mientras permanecían sentadas juntas silenciosamente, la mente de Alice dando vueltas todo el rato.

Las emociones de Bella eran imprudentes y peligrosas y en muchos casos parecían ir en contra del instinto natural humano. Pero, la honestidad con la que vivía, la profundidad de su sentimiento, su lealtad y su valentía (sin importar cuán temeraria fuera) hizo que Alice la amara mucho más.

Ella era mala para Bella, Alice estaba segura de ello, pero Bella era buena para ella. Bella trajo tantas risas y luz a su vida que no pudo resistirla… especialmente no cuando su tibia piel y dulce aroma estaban tan cerca suyo; especialmente no cuando Bella estaba enroscada en sus brazos.

Bella se inclinó dentro del cuerpo de Alice, agradecida por el contacto, aliviada de que lo que había pasado más temprano no había enviado a Alice corriendo como había sucedido después de la primera vez que se besaron. Cuando los brazos de Alice estaban enrollados a su alrededor se sentía a salvo, sentía como si todo fuera a estar bien. Y después la noche que había tenido, realmente necesitaba ese sentimiento de seguridad y amor.

"Traje tus regalos," Dijo Alice suavemente unos pocos minutos después, una de sus manos descansando en la pequeña espalda de Bella mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado de la cama para recoger la bolsa que había abandonado ahí hace un rato.

"Tú eres más que suficiente," Suspiró Bella acurrucándose de vuelta contra el hombro de Alice mientras ella se inclinaba hacia ella otra vez, la bolsa balanceándose en sus dedos.

Alice rió ligeramente. El sonido fue encantadoramente ligero y Bella pensó que le daba incluso más dulce melancolía que la que había tenido al llegar.

Alice inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y presionó sus fríos labios contra la frente de Bella. "¡Vaya!, Gracias," Respondió Alice riendo entre dientes, su tono inconmensurablemente más brillante de lo que había estado momentos sólo momentos antes, lo cual vitoreó mucho Bella. "Aunque lo que está en la bolsa es muy bueno también. Porque no la abres," Dijo empujando la bolsa en la dirección de Bella.

"Prefiero sólo sentarme aquí contigo," Dijo Bella mientras tomaba la bolsa de la mano de Alice.

Alice acarició el cabello de Bella dulcemente por unos pocos segundos y murmuró, "Podemos hacer eso después," antes de levantarse lo suficientemente lejos del cuerpo de Bella para así poder ver su rostro competo.

"¿Lo prometes?" Preguntó Bella, algo en el tono de Alice hizo que su estómago se apretara ansiosamente, aunque no podía decir por qué.

"Lo prometo," Dijo Alice suavemente, sosteniendo los ojos de Bella. "Me quedaré toda la noche," Agregó un segundo después, su respuesta sorprendió a Bella desde que Alice había sido la única en decir que no deberían tener fiestas pijama de nuevo.

Una vez más, Bella se figuró que con toda la agitación de la noche había poca o ninguna oportunidad para que algún toque inapropiado tuviera lugar, así que Alice pasando la noche no sería una amenaza para sus otras relaciones.

"Entonces abriré los regalos," Dijo Bella sonriendo, Alice reflejando su expresión cuando Bella esculcó dentro del bolso para sacar el único regalo envuelto adentro. "¿Qué es?" Preguntó Bella, sus dedos trazando los filos del paquete.

"Lo descubrirás pronto. Ve y ábrelo," Dijo Alice riendo suavemente, su mano descansando ligeramente en la espalda de Bella, mientras se inclinaba sobre su hombro, observándola al tiempo que ella empezaba a trabajar con el papel envuelto.

Bella hizo lo que ella le dijo y fue muy, muy, muy cuidadosa pelando la cinta de los bordes. Una vez que lo hizo, entonces deshizo el papel envoltorio con el máximo cuidado.

"Los CDs son de Edward," Dijo Alice suavemente, su barbilla descansando en el hombro de Bella mientras ella escaneaba los objetos en su regazo. "Él trabajó en ellos por días."

Bella los tocó ligeramente, preguntándose qué habría en ellos, esperando que fueran algunas de sus composiciones originales. De todos modos tendría que esperar para descubrirlo.

"¿De tu parte?" Preguntó Bella sonriendo mientras levantaba los CDs para ver qué había debajo, sus ojos aterrizando en la cubierta de lo que parecía ser un libro de bocetos encuadernado en cuero muy costoso.

Alice asintió. "Ábrelo," Dijo suavemente, su fría, deliciosa respiración cosquilleando en la garganta de Bella.

Ella sabía que Bella estaba confundida sobre por qué ella le regalaría un libro de bocetos cuando sabía que Bella no dibujaba, pero la respuesta a esa pregunta sería obvia una vez que abriera el libro.

Intrigada, Bella puso los CDs sobre la cama junto a ella y entonces golpeó el papel que estaba sosteniendo el libro por fuera de su regazo hacia el piso. Luego puso el libro abajo en sus muslos. Una vez que el libro estuvo acomodado, lo alcanzó y abrió lentamente su cubierta, un pequeño jadeo salió de sus labios cuando se vio dibujada en la primera página.

"¿Tú dibujaste esto?" Preguntó Bella suavemente, sus ojos escaneando la imposiblemente hermosa versión de sí misma en la página en frente suyo.

"Mm hmm," Murmuró Alice ligeramente. "Y todos los otros también," Continuó suavemente. "Quería mostrarte," Procedió, sus dedos enrollándose con los de Bella mientras hablaba, "Lo que veo cuando te miro. Quería que vieras cuán hermosa eres."

"Alice," Exhaló Bella. "Oh, Alice," Repitió girándose para encararla.

Bella la miró ansiosamente, sus ojos barriendo las exquisitas facciones de Alice. Apenas podía controlar la urgencia de tomar su rostro en sus manos y besarla hasta que estuviera en desesperada necesidad de aire.

"Está bien," Dijo Alice suavemente, mirando dentro de los ojos de Bella.

Bella la observó fijamente por un momento y entonces supo, de alguna manera, que Alice sabía lo que ella quería hacer y acababa de darle su permiso para hacerlo. No sabía por qué Alice estaba rompiendo tantas de las reglas que habían acordado – Hacer fiestas pijama y ahora besarse en la boca – pero el llamado de los labios de Alice era mucho para resistir y Bella puso sus preguntas fuera de su cabeza y se inclinó hacia abajo, presionando sus labios tibiamente contra los de Alice.

Bella suspiró mientras se besaban. Fue suave esta vez, tierno, como había sido en la playa. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento y sabía que nunca olvidaría la forma en que los labios de Alice se rozaban tan suavemente, tan amorosamente contra los suyos. Iba a extrañar besar a Alice cuando el sol saliera y las reglas fueran reforzadas una vez más. Pero sabía que incluso aunque sus ojos se detuvieran a veces en los labios de Alice, recordando la sensación de ellos contra los suyos todo estaría bien, así podría hacer frente a la pérdida, tanto tiempo como Alice estuviera en su vida.

"Es tarde," Dijo Alice un largo momento después, su voz una melodía de seda cuando se alejó de los labios de Bella.

"Tú no duermes" Señaló Bella, envolviendo la mejilla de Alice en su mano, acariciando la suave superficie con su pulgar.

"Eso es cierto," Dijo Alice suavemente, "Pero tú sí," Continuó sonriendo dulcemente.

"¿Te quedarás?" Preguntó Bella con un toque de ansiedad en la voz.

"Me quedaré," Confirmó Alice. Presionó los labios brevemente contra los de Bella una vez más y se levantó. "Si," Continuó, sonriendo cuando Bella le giró un par de preocupados ojos, "Puedo tomar prestadas algunas pijamas" Finalizó riendo ligeramente cuando Bella la miró resplandeciente.

"No lo sé," Dijo Bella pensativamente, parándose también antes de retornar los ojos hacia Alice. "Quizás debería hacerte no-dormir desnuda."

Alice le arqueó una ceja.

"Esto se empieza a sentir como la película de 'La mujer en prisión'," Dijo Alice sonriendo malignamente, su tono descarado y juguetón. "Siento como si tú fueras a amenazar con intercambiarme con Charlie por un paquete de cigarrillos y un teléfono celular desechable."

Bella se rio y se movió sobre Alice para abrazarla.

"No hay suficientes cigarrillos o teléfonos celulares desechables en el mundo que me hagan intercambiarte," Dijo Bella felizmente, besando a Alice en la mejilla. "Ahora, vamos a encontrarte algunas pijamas," Continuó tomando la mano de Alice y encabezándose hacia su tocador.

--

Bella suspiró satisfecha y descansó la cabeza en el hombro de Alice, su brazo envolviéndose alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Alice mientras se acurrucaba a su lado, presionando sus cuerpos juntos tan fuertemente como podía.

"¿Cómoda?" Preguntó Alice y Bella pudo oír la risa en su voz.

"Mucho," Respondió Bella, sonriendo para sí misma, su pulgar acariciando la cadera de Alice vagamente.

"Aunque honestamente, ¿No soy un colchón incómodo?" Preguntó Alice, su voz todavía ligera pero genuinamente curiosa también.

"Supongo que tal vez deberías serlo," Respondió Bella pensativamente, "Pero, no. Tú eres un colchón muy cómodo," Continuó, escogiendo no agregar 'Incluso más cómodo que Edward', aunque en realidad era cierto. "Especialmente cuando afuera está caliente," Agregó Bella y pudo sentir el pecho de Alice subir y bajar con risas.

"¿Quién necesita aire acondicionado cuando me tiene, es así?" Preguntó Alice sonando completamente encantada.

Bella asintió. "Sólo estás haciendo tu parte por el medio ambiente. Todos tenemos que contribuir en nuestras propias y pequeñas maneras," Contestó Bella, sonriendo abiertamente, girando la cabeza hacia arriba un poco para que así la respiración de Alice rozara su rostro cuando inhalaba y exhalaba.

"Yo ya estoy haciendo mi parte," Dijo Alice, su mano moviéndose contra la pequeña espalda de Bella. "Sólo como orgánicos."

"No sabía que tuvieran 'Sangre de León de montaña' como comida entera," Respondió Bella, mirando hacia arriba al rostro de Alice, sólo lo justo para hacer que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

"Está a la venta esta semana. Probablemente compraremos en masa y congelaremos un poco," Respondió Alice fácilmente. "Esme es una compradora inteligente. Ella incluso redujo la compra de sangre de ardilla porque es alta en colesterol."

Bella se apoyó sobre su brazo para levantarse y miró hacia abajo a Alice.

"¿Realmente no bebes sangre de ardilla, verdad?" Preguntó, su nariz se arrugó un poco ante el pensamiento.

"¿Qué? ¿De repente eso es mucho para ti?" Preguntó Alice divertida, su risa centellando a través de la habitación. "Beber sangre no es problema. Cazar leones de montaña y grizzlies, tiene perfecto sentido. ¿Pero la sangre de ardilla es algo asqueroso y raro?"

"No dije que fuera algo asqueroso y raro," Respondió Bella, estrechándole los ojos a Alice y dándole una fea mirada. "Sólo estaba sorprendida. Los leones de montaña y los grizzlies y los alces parecen tener clase. Mientras que las ardillas parecen tan… No lo sé, basura blanca o algo," Dijo Bella hacienda una cara de nuevo mientras se imaginaba a Alice con una blusa sin mangas manchada de Cheetos, repantigada en un mueble de plástico a rayas pastel.

Alice sonrió abiertamente a eso.

"Algunas personas nunca se comerían una ardilla/Pero de nuevo, algunas personas lo harían/Como Al-ice la hazmerreir de la mandíbula floja*," Respondió Alice cantando la canción de _Los __Simpson_, las palabras saliendo ligeramente sordas debido a su risa mientras cantaba. "¿Puedo empezar a llamarte Brandine?*" Preguntó unos pocos segundos después, dándole al nombre un exagerado acento sureño mientras empezaba a reír de nuevo.

"No," Respondió Bella seriamente, arreglándoselas para mantener la expresión sombría por al menos tres segundos antes de romper en una sonrisa y agregar, "No a menos que quieras que yo derrame mi olor a perro sobre ti."

"Tonta mujer," Declaró Alice alegremente, dándole un golpecito a Bella en la nariz. Bella le sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Aunque con toda seriedad," Empezó Alice unos pocos momentos después, "Nosotros no bebemos sangre de ardilla. Son muy pequeñas," Continuó sonriéndole malignamente a Bella. "Sería como… como tener un solo trozo de nugget de pollo para la cena."

Bella rió y se giró hacia adelante presionando sus labios contra los de Alice. Alice suspiró satisfecha y se inclinó hacia atrás, permitiendo al cuerpo de Bella presionarse contra el suyo mientras la lengua de Bella se deslizaba dentro de su boca, profundizando el beso.

Alice permitió que su mano se moviera hacia la espalda de Bella, moviéndola arriba y abajo sin descanso mientras Bella continuaba besándola, el pecho de la chica más joven presionándose contra el suyo, creando la fricción más deliciosa.

Bella sintió la mano de Alice moverse hacia arriba para envolver su mejilla, el pulgar de la belleza de cabello negro acariciando su piel suavemente, impulsándola hacia atrás. Bella presionó los labios contra los de Alice una vez más y entonces accedió a su silenciosa petición y creó algo de espacio entre ellas.

"No…," Empezó Alice con indecisión un momento después, todavía acariciando la mejilla de Bella, "Dime honestamente," Continuó, cambiando de vías. "¿No te molesta ni un poco, recostarte aquí conmigo? ¿Ni besarme? ¿Ni hacer bromas acerca de beber sangre? ¿No tienes ni la más mínima aprehensión, especialmente después de lo que pasó esta noche?"

"No," Dijo Bella, sin rastro de duda en la voz. "Me gusta besarte y tú tienes que beber sangre para sobrevivir. No puedes evitar eso. Además, tú no me lastimaste esta noche, Alice," Continuó Bella. "Me sorprendiste un poco, pero no me lastimaste. Y… yo sé que nunca lo harás. Yo confío en ti Alice, confío en ti con mi vida," Finalizó. Su voz era baja, vibrando con convicción y sus ojos estaban más serios de lo que Alice nunca había visto.

Alice acarició la mejilla de Bella de nuevo y entonces levantó la cabeza, presionando los labios contra la esquina de la boca de Bella, deseando tener la mitad de la confianza en sí misma que Bella tenía en ella.

Con delicadeza, Alice guió la cabeza de Bella de vuelta a su hombro.

"En realidad deberías dormir un poco," Dijo suavemente. "Tendrás que levantarte en unas pocas horas," Continuó, mirando el reloj de al lado de la cama. Eran pasadas las 3 A.M.

"Sí," Dijo Bella bostezando, su brazo serpenteando alrededor de la cintura de Alice de nuevo, agarrándola fuertemente.

Alice se relajó dentro del abrazo y besó a Bella en la cabeza tiernamente, sus pensamientos una vez más convirtiéndose en molestos por los sucesos de la fiesta mientras Bella suspiraba satisfecha a su lado.

Bella confiaba en ella y ella quería confiar en sí misma, pero sabía que no era bueno creer en la propaganda de Bella… por mucho que lo deseara. Su control se fue muy lejos. Una persona podría ser tentada mucho únicamente antes de romperse. Ella se había refrenado a sí misma por esta ocasión, y probablemente podría hacerlo en la próxima ocasión, y la ocasión después de esa. ¿Pero que tanto podría aguantar su suerte? ¿Qué tanto podría durar su control? ¿Cuántas llamadas cercanas podrían realmente tener antes de que sus instintos se subyugaran?

Podría decirle a Bella, tratar de explicarle qué tan difícil había sido para ella detenerse cuando la había presionado contra la pared más temprano. Podría decirle cómo, incluso después de que Bella la había abofeteado y ella se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, había sido un esfuerzo para ella el retroceder, y luego permanecer en una pieza. Podría tratar de hacer a Bella entender que había tenido que pelear con todo lo que tenía, ordenar junta cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse a sí misma arraigada en ese punto. Podría decirle cómo su amor por Bella la había hecho guerrear contra su instinto para matar, el esfuerzo interno llorándole hasta que se había vuelto medio loca con miedo y frustración, gritándole a la noche por algún tipo de liberación.

Podría tratar de decirle a Bella todo eso, pero sabía que no funcionaría. No podría o no querría creerle. Ella diría algo como, '_¿Ves lo fuerte que eres__? Por eso es que confío en ti. Por eso es que no tengo miedo_,' y luego la abrazaría y la besaría y le diría lo maravillosa que era.

La confianza que Bella tenía en ella nunca vacilaría, Alice estaba segura de eso. Ella podría haber tenido sus dientes enterrados en el cuello de Bella y Bella habría permanecido con la creencia de que ella se alejaría en cualquier segundo, creyendo en esa idea justo hasta que la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo fuera drenada y su vida se resbalara lejos.

Alice suspiró y respiró profundo, la tentadora esencia de Bella bañándola, haciéndola estremecer. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, disponiendo sus manos para que permanecieran quietas, para no empezar a acariciar el cuerpo de Bella como deseaba; Para no tomar el rostro de Bella en sus manos y besarla hasta que sus mentes estuvieran confusas y sus cuerpos temblando.

Bella era tan tentadora, tan jodidamente tentadora, en cada sentido imaginable.

Era imposible para ella resistir.

Las reglas que había establecido eran una pared de papel, y sus emociones eran una inundación. No había forma de que pudiera contenerlas, protegerlas. Eran reglas de patito cojo, completamente inservibles, y ellas estaban ahora recostadas en un montón de papel roto al lado de la cama de Bella junto con las ropas de Alice y el papel envoltorio.

"Bueas nochies, Alice," Murmuró Bella, su voz pesada con sueño.

"Buenas noches, Bella," Susurró Alice, su voz afligida mientras se daba cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

Los ojos de Bella aletearon por unos pocos segundos y luego se cerraron; El cuerpo de Alice fuerte y seguro a su lado, rápidamente la arrulló dentro de una placentera pijamada sin sueños.

--

Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose extrañamente cálida, y supo inmediatamente que algo andaba mal.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza en su pecho, los ojos le volaron abiertos y giró la cabeza inmediatamente para un lado.

Chupó un profundo respiro, su estómago se agitó mientras miraba al espacio a su lado.

Alice se había marchado.

Bella puso la mano en el colchón en donde el cuerpo de Alice había estado la noche anterior, sus ojos cerrándose cuando sintió la suave calidez de él.

Alice se había marchado desde hace rato.

Bella llevó la mano hasta su cara, cubriendo sus ojos con ella mientras sentía las lágrimas empezar a picarle en los ojos.

Alice se había marchado.

Bella aproximó sus rodillas hacia arriba, y envolvió los brazos alrededor de ellas fuertemente. Entonces recostó la frente contra ellas. Se mantuvo así por un momento, respirando profundamente, pestañeando una y otra vez. Después de unos pocos segundos sin embargo, un ahogado sollozo escapó de su garganta, y con la vocalización de su dolor, empezó a llorar.

Empezó a llorar, porque de alguna manera sabía, sólo sabía. En esa antigua, primordial parte de ella que temblaba ante el sonido de los truenos, Bella sabía, sólo sabía, que no vería a Alice de nuevo durante mucho tiempo.

Continuará…

**Aclaraciones**

***Las hacky sack son unas pelotitas de diversos materiales (generalmente de lana). No encontré la traducción exacta por lo que puse su nombre en inglés.**

***UFC son las siglas del Ultimate Fighting Championship, la asociación de un deporte de lucha. A mí me pareció una mezcla entre boxeo con permiso para golpear debajo del cinturón y lucha libre sin mascaras.**

***La canción que canta Alice es una un poco modificada (por ella) que canta el personaje Cleto (Cabello corto y marrón, campesino con docenas de hijos y acento sureño) en _Los Simpson_****, en un episodio de la quinta temporada llamado "Bart consigue un elefante". Su nombre original es "_Cletus __the Slack-jawed Yokel_****" y su versión original en español diría algo como esto: **

_"Algunas personas nunca se comerían un zorrillo  
Pero de nuevo, algunas personas lo harían...  
Como Cleto  
El hazmerreír de la mandíbula floja.  
Algunas personas nunca perderían un dedo del píe  
Y de nuevo, algunas personas lo harían...Como Cleto El hazmerreír de la mandíbula floja."_

**Si los mata el ocio pueden buscarla con ese nombre en youtube y reírse un rato imaginando a Alice cantando bajo ese ritmo. **

***Brandine es la esposa de Cleto en _Los Simpson. _****Suele aparecer fumando y con el cabello naranja recogido en un moño torcido. Creo que está algo mueca.**

**Ya sé que son muchos "asteriscos" (*) pero los pondré siempre que necesite aclarar algo. Gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les guste la historia, yo la amo. Por cierto, puede ser que la actualización del siguiente se tarde un poco, pues como habrán notado subo capítulo un día sí otro no y ya se me acabaron las reservas, así que el próximo lo pondré cuando lo termine de traducir. No se alarmen que no tardo tanto, todo depende de mi tiempo. Nos vemos en el próximo y no se olviden de comentar aunque sea un pequeño "sigue".  
**


	6. Un buen mundo descarrilado

**Título: **Al filo (Parte 6 – Un buen mundo descarrilado)

**Autora:** Janine/Fembuck

**Fandom:** Crepúsculo

**Pareja:** Alice/Bella

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a _**fembuck **_(link en mi perfil) yo sólo me limito a traducirla, con su permiso. El link de la _historia original_** (**_**the edge**_**) **lo encontrarán en mi perfil también, para los que quieran y puedan con el inglés_**.**_ Recuerden, nada es mío.

**Summary:** En la escuela Bella descubre por qué se despertó sola.

--

Cuando Bella llegó a la escuela se forzó a sí misma a mantenerse calmada y a seguir respirando, a poner un píe en frente del otro y a repetirse una y otra y otra vez que todo estaba _bien, _mientras se encaminaba hacia Edward.

Cuando llegó al Volvo de los Cullen no pudo ver a Alice alrededor por ningún sitio, pero eso no significaba _nada_, se dijo a sí misma. Eso era perfectamente normal. Alice raras veces esperaba por ella con Edward en la mañana, esa era la rutina de él, no la suya. No había razón para preocuparse porque ella no estuviera allí.

No había razón para preocuparse, así como no había razón para preocuparse porque Alice se hubiera marchado antes de que despertara. Su llanto de esa mañana no significaba nada. Ella no era Alice, ella no presentía las cosas. _Ella _no _sabía _nada. Su temor, su llanto, sólo habían llegado por falta de sueño. No había nada de que preocuparse. Nada. Alice probablemente sólo había tenido que retornar a casa, para cazar, o decirle a Esme y Carlisle en dónde había estado. A diferencia de Edward, Alice no pasaba la mayoría de las noches lejos de su hogar y después de los acontecimientos de la fiesta, su extendida ausencia podría haberlos preocupado. No había nada de que preocuparse.

Todo estaba bien.

Todo estaba bien.

"Buen día," Dijo Bella, forzando una sonrisa en el rostro mientras alcanzaba a Edward, la sonrisa vacilando mientras se fijaba en su recta espalda y sus facciones estoicas.

"Buenos días," Dijo Edward. El timbre de su voz estaba tan dulce como siempre pero su postura permaneció rígida y su tono formal.

'No hay nada de que preocuparse, nada', Coreó Bella en su mente.

"¿Está Alice por aquí?" Preguntó Bella, tratando de mantener la voz tan casual como le era posible. "Estaba esperando poder hablarle antes de clase," Continuó, pensando '_todo está bien__, todo está bien_' una y otra vez.

Edward miró abajo hacia ella, observándola fijamente por un momento y luego buscó dentro de su chaqueta, removiendo un sobre de su bolsillo interno. Sostuvo el sobre en las manos, su pulgar acariciando el papel pensativamente por un segundo, y entonces se lo extendió a Bella.

Bella miró hacia el sobre con curiosidad.

Su nombre estaba escrito en él en la hermosa y anticuada caligrafía de Alice.

"No," Dijo Bella automáticamente. Empujó el sobre dentro del cuerpo de Edward y empezó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado para otro. "No," Dijo de nuevo, presionando el sobre contra su pecho de granito, tratando de obligarlo a que se lo llevara lejos.

Ella no lo leería. No iba ni siquiera a abrirlo. No lo quería en su posesión. Ni siquiera lo quería a la vista. 'No existe', Pensó Bella apretando sus ojos cerrados. 'No existe'.

"Bella," Dijo Edward suavemente, presionando el sobre devuelta en su mano, enroscando sus dedos alrededor de él. "Ella…" Empezó a decir, pero Bella continuaba sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, una y otra vez.

Edward paró de hablar. Sabía que no lo escucharía.

"No lo acepto," Dijo Bella, mirándolo, enfocándose en él finalmente. "Tú dile a ella que yo_ no _lo acepto," Continuó mientras las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. "Tú dile que quiero hablar con ella. Tú dile…" Soltó Bella, su voz elevándose mientras las primeras lágrimas empezaban a caer, su tono convirtiéndose lo suficientemente histérico para que los que pasaban por ahí comenzaran a mirarla.

"No puedo," Intervino Edward lamentablemente, posando una mano en su hombro para tratar de calmarla.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de ambos, asintiendo hacia unas pocas personas que los miraban con curiosidad, disponiéndolos para que se ocuparan de sus propios asuntos. Unos segundos después giró los ojos de vuelta a Bella, mirándola con interés, sorprendido por el pánico en sus ojos.

Frotó su hombro dulcemente, tratando de calmarla. Había esperado que reaccionara mal, pero no así de mal. Sabía que ella y Alice se habían vuelto cercanas, que habían empezado a pasar casi cada minuto que Bella no estaba con él juntas, pero no se había dado cuenta del todo de cuán emocionalmente atadas estaban las dos.

Bella estaba temblando como una hoja bajo su mano. Su piel se había puesto incluso más pálida de lo que normalmente era, se estaba empezando a puntear con sudor y él pudo oír su corazón latiéndole errático en el pecho. Estaba al borde de un ataque.

"Ellos se marcharon," Dijo Edward suavemente, tratando de mantener su voz tan calmante como fuera posible, esperanzado de que así pudiera penetrar la inconsciencia de Bella y de hecho confortarla. No entendía la fuerza de su reacción ante las noticias, pero no podía negar la severidad de ella y necesitaba conseguir que se calmara. "Se marcharon esta mañana," Soltó, acariciándole el hombro tiernamente con el pulgar.

Bella pestañeó, semi shockeada. "¿Ellos…" Empezó a preguntar, antes de darse cuenta de que Edward se refería a que Alice se había marchado con Jasper, "se marcharon a dónde?" Preguntó, prácticamente atragantándose con las palabras.

Edward negó con la cabeza, aliviado de que ella estuviera al menos hablando de nuevo.

"No lo sé," Dijo honestamente. "No pude leer a Alice. No he estado a su alrededor por bastante tiempo, pero cuando lo estaba, sus pensamientos eran revueltos y desordenados. Estaba muy perturbada. Pienso que la forma en que reaccionó ayer a tu sangre realmente le dio un susto. Y Jasper, bueno él solo pareció estar siguiendo su camino. Honestamente," Suspiró Edward, "No creo que _ellos _supieran a dónde se dirigían cuando se marcharon."

Bella agarró la carta en la mano y dejó que su brazo se envolviera a su lado mientras las palabras de Edward se estrellaban en su contra, bateándola por los lados. Ella era un remolcador en medio del océano Atlántico.

Una ola de cansancio la bañó y sus rodillas cedieron.

Edward rápidamente la alcanzó, agarrándola hacia arriba.

"Deberíamos ir a clase," Dijo Bella, estabilizándose en sus pies y tomando un paso lejos de Edward. No podía soportar el tener sus fríos brazos envueltos alrededor suyo, su dulce respiración cosquilleándole la garganta. Eso le recordaba mucho a Alice.

Su voz era plana y monótona, se sentía mareada y el mundo se le estaba yendo lentamente hacia abajo y se emborronaba a su alrededor. Sentía frío, tanto frío, sus oídos estaban pitando levemente mientras su mente repetía: Alice no está. Alice se marchó. Alice no está. Alice se marchó. Alice no está. Alice se marchó. Alice no está. Alice se marchó. . Alice no está. Alice se marchó.

Sin confirmar si Edward la estaba siguiendo, Bella empezó a caminar hacia la construcción de la escuela.

Apenas era consiente de lo que estaba haciendo y ni siquiera pudo registrar a Edward alcanzándola, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su hombro, estabilizando bruscamente sus desorientados movimientos, su agarre manteniéndola sobre sus píes y movilizándola en la dirección adecuada.

Mientras caminaba, la mente de Bella continuaba con su coro: Alice no está. Alice se marchó. Alice no está. Alice se marchó. Alice no está. Alice se marchó. Alice no está. Alice se marchó. Alice no está. Alice se marchó.

Con cada paso que tomaba, un poco más de su corazón se pulverizaba y alejaba, y para el momento en que entró al edificio de la escuela, sintió como si una absorbente herida se hubiera abierto en su pecho, el poder de su vacío aplastando sus pulmones y dificultándole la respiración.

Alice se marchó. Alice no está. Alice se marchó. Alice no está. Alice se marchó. Alice no está. Alice se marchó.

--

Una semana después, Edward se marchó también… y el enorme agujero en el pecho de Bella al que la partida de Alice había dado nacimiento, ahora estaba completo.

No comía. No dormía. Apenas veía y oía. Era un espectro, un caparazón, como un fantasma en su tolerancia, y la rutina era la única manera con que lograba pasar a través de sus días.

El pecho le dolía constantemente, el dolor era la única cosa que le recordaba que estaba viva mientras el mundo continuaba moviéndose a su alrededor por fuera del tiempo, por fuera de sincronización.

Bella se movía, Bella hacía, pero Bella no sentía… Y mientras el tiempo seguía su curso, el agujero en su pecho continuaba doliendo, Bella empezaba a temer que nunca volvería a reír, o a sonreír, o a sentir de nuevo.

--

OCTUBRE

--

NOVIEMBRE

--

DICIEMBRE

--

ENERO

--

FEBRERO

Bella sintió como si una luz hubiera sido encendida en su vida. Una luz muy tenue, pero una luz de todas formas. De vez en cuando, ahora, se despertaba en la mañana y no estaba cubierta en sudor, su corazón latiendo a una milla por minuto mientras la luz del sol de la temprana mañana perseguía a sus pesadillas para alejarlas.

Todavía no podía soportar el sonido de la música y la forma en que esta le recordaba la dulce voz de Edward mientras se sentaba detrás del piano, o la forma en que Alice danzaba a través de la vida como si una canción se estuviera tocando en el fondo para ella, una que el resto del mundo estaba privado de escuchar. Todavía no podía soportar pensar en ninguno de sus nombres, o escucharlos mencionar en voz alta sin que un terrible dolor royera su corazón. La vista de un Volvo plateado podría traerle lágrimas a los ojos, y su silla para ver televisión coleccionó polvo porque casi todo lo que podía pensar en ver le recordaba el estar enrollada ahí con Alice, riendo, feliz y contenta.

Pero _había _algo de luz.

Ahí estaba Jacob.

Jake.

Su mejor amigo.

Cuando pensaba en Jacob, cuando estaba en su presencia, su pecho no dolía como cuando estaba sola. Cuando hablaba con Jacob, encontraba que era capaz de sonreír, y hablar, y reír y significar algo.

No estaba mejor. Aún conducía muy rápido en su motocicleta para así poder escuchar la risa de Alice en el viento. Todavía buscaba oportunidades para ser temeraria y así poder escuchar la suave y serena voz de Edward en su cabeza advirtiéndole que no tomara riesgos innecesarios. En la noche todavía estaba plagada de pensamientos sobre ellos: A dónde se fueron, Qué estaban haciendo, preguntándose si pensaban en ella del todo – su mascota humana abandonada, pudriéndose lejos en Forks, mitad persona, mitad zombi, completamente devastada tras su abandono. Todavía estaba medio loca por la pérdida de ambos en tan pequeña cantidad de tiempo.

Pero había algo de luz.

Ahí estaba Jacob.

Jake.

Su mejor amigo.

Jacob le ofreció una pequeña esperanza. En su presencia, sentía como si ahí todavía pudiera ser una persona, en el caparazón en el que su cuerpo se había convertido durante los últimos meses, y ella se adhería a esa esperanza con desesperación.

Había algo de luz

Ahí estaba Jacob.

Estaba la esperanza de que un día pudiera otra vez estar bien.

Continuará…

**¿Ven que no tardo tanto? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡No olviden comentar! Gracias por los reviews del anterior.**


	7. Explicación

**Titulo: **Al filo (Parte 7 – Explicación)

**Autora:** Janine/Fembuck

**Fandom:** Crepúsculo

**Pareja:** Alice/Bella

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a _**fembuck **_(link en mi perfil) yo sólo me limito a traducirla, con su permiso. El link de la _historia original_** (**_**the edge**_**) **lo encontrarán en mi perfil también, para los que quieran y puedan con el inglés_**.**_ Recuerden, nada es mío.

**Summary:** Alice regresa y tiene serios problemas.

--

MARZO

Bella ingresó a la casa, un cansado suspiro cayó de sus labios. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, respiró profundo y apretó su labio inferior, todavía incapaz de creer que Victoria hubiera estado tan cerca y que ella no se hubiera dado por enterada. Por supuesto, había estado ocupada casi ahogándose en ese momento, pero pensar en eso le envió una fresca ola de estremecimientos a través del cuerpo.

Peinando su cabello con dedos cansados, Bella buscó alcanzar el interruptor de la luz. Sin embargo, antes de que sus dedos pudieran hacer contacto con él, las luces del pasillo parpadearon encendidas y vio que ahí había alguien más, esperando por ella.

--

Bella se congeló, sus ojos miraron fijamente y sin pestañear hacia adelante al tiempo que se dejaba invadir por la imposiblemente perfecta figura, resplandeciendo al frente suyo. Mientras la figura permanecía inmóvil, Bella no pudo evitar mirar hacia el rostro, tan hermoso que casi dolía, casi más allá de lo imaginable.

Sus rodillas temblaron y estuvo a punto de caer, pero entonces el shock del momento pasó y Bella se fortaleció, mirando ferozmente a la hermosa estatua en frente suyo.

"Bella," La palabra salió suavemente de los labios de Alice, su tono frágil, esperanzado y todavía incrédulo. "Bella," Repitió de nuevo, su voz un poco más fuerte esta vez, como si estuviera empezando a comprender que Bella en efecto estaba ahí parada al frente de ella. "Bella," Suspiró una vez más.

Un momento después, Bella se encontró envuelta entre unos fuertes y fríos brazos, los labios de Alice se presionaron contra su mejilla, al tiempo que la pequeña morena señalaba su débil cuerpo contra el de ella, abrazándola desesperadamente.

"Oh, gracias a Dios," Susurró Alice alejándose de Bella, sus manos moviéndose de alrededor de su cintura para envolverle el rostro con ellas. "Gracias a Dios," Dijo, mirando fijamente a la cara de Bella por un segundo antes de acercarla de vuelta para otro abrazo.

"Suéltame," Dijo Bella, su voz temblando mientras su cuerpo tiritaba. "¡Ahora!" La palabra más cercana a un gruñido de lo que un humano era capaz de producir.

Alice la liberó inmediatamente y tomó un paso hacia atrás, mirando al rostro de Bella atentamente.

"Bella," Empezó Alice, el nombre salió lentamente, su reciente exuberancia reemplazada por precaución.

"No," Dijo Bella cortándola en seco antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Negó con la cabeza de un lado para otro y entonces empujó a Alice y pasó de ella, movilizándose dentro del cuarto familiar en donde empezó a pasear. "¿Qué estás…" Empezó Bella unos pocos segundos después, deteniéndose en mitad de la pregunta, antes de empezar con otra. "¿Por qué…. qué estás haciendo aquí?" Logró decir finalmente, redondeando a Alice, sus ojos acuosos y viciosos.

Cinco meses. Habían sido cinco meses desde que se había despertado en una cama vacía y en todo ese tiempo, no había escuchado una sola palabra de Alice.

Oh, por supuesto que había estado la carta, aquella que Edward le había entregado esa mañana en la escuela. Por supuesto, estaba la carta en la cual Alice explicaba que la fiesta la había hecho darse cuenta de lo débil que era, y que no importaba lo buenas que pudieran ser sus intenciones, que sabía que Bella continuaría siendo siempre una tentación para ella, y ella un peligro para Bella. Por supuesto, estaba la carta en donde Alice le decía que Jasper la necesitaba más que nunca y que ella no podía arriesgarse a lastimarlo, o a la misma Bella, incluso más, entregándose a sus sentimientos por ella.

Estaba la carta en donde Alice decía adiós.

Pero después de eso, no había habido nada, absolutamente nada… por cinco meses.

Y ahora Alice estaba de vuelta… en su casa… abrazándola… besando su mejilla... como si en realidad le importara… como si ambas fueran amigas. Y… y… ¡Qué mierda! Pensó Bella viciosamente. Qué. Mierda.

"Yo," Empezó Alice pestañeando rápidamente, antes de que sus palabras le fallaran y tuviera que detenerse. "Yo te vi morir," Exhaló finalmente. "Yo te vi saltar," Continuó, tomando tentativamente un paso hacia Bella, sus ojos brillando en esa especifica forma que Bella sabía significaba que Alice estaría llorando si fuera capaz de hacerlo. "El agua, te empujó hacia abajo… tu eres tan pequeña," Continuó, caminando cada vez más cerca de Bella mientras hablaba. "¿Cómo es que estás viva?" Finalizó, pestañeando mientras su mano se enroscaba a su lado.

"¿A ti qué te importa?" Preguntó Bella, alejando la mirada de los oscuros y preocupados ojos de Alice.

Podía ver que Alice estaba preocupada, que estaba asustada y que estaba teniendo un momento difícil, así que se forzó a sí misma a mirar lejos, porque _no quería _reconfortar a Alice; Alice, que la había dejado, que se había marchado, que la había abandonado y hecho un terreno baldío en su corazón.

Qué. Mierda.

Estaba enojada con Alice. Estaba cabreadísima con Alice. Ella _estaba _Furiosa. Su ira era la única cosa que la mantenía equilibrada, la única cosa que la detenía para que no colapsara sobre el suelo y se convirtiera en una temblorosa masa de lágrimas. Así que tenía que aferrarse a su ira. Tenía que aferrarse a ella o nunca pararía de llorar.

Y ella había llorado lo suficiente por Alice Cullen… y por Edward Cullen, y por todos los demás.

Qué. Mierda.

Bella allanó a Alice con una mirada absolutamente letal. "Viva, muerta," Empezó hostilmente, "¿Qué importa eso para ti? No es como si hubieras estado por aquí para extrañarme. No es como si te importara una mierda. No es como si te preocupara."

"Bella por favor," Dijo Alice, su mano temblando de nuevo y entonces la levantó como si fuera a alcanzar algo, antes de que la acomodara a su lado otra vez. "No te pongas así," susurró, su voz suave y suplicante.

"Te marchaste," Dijo Bella girando unos ojos fieros hacia Alice. "Te marchaste y ahora estás aquí, en mi casa, haciéndome demandas, diciéndome que _no me ponga así_," Continuó, las últimas cinco palabras saliendo con burla y mofa.

Bella paseó, tirando de su cabello.

"Una carta," Dijo Bella rondando a Alice, mirándola fijamente por un momento hasta que su rostro recayó y tuvo que mirar a otro lado, sus ojos apretándose fuertemente cerrados cuando lo hizo. "Yo pensé que tú… te preocupabas por mí, y lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue una carta," Soltó.

Su voz era estrangulada, sus ojos todavía cerrados mientras mantenía la cabeza girada hacia un lado, tratando de mantener el escozor de las lágrimas en la bahía.

"La única forma en la que pudo doler más habría sido que me hubieras mandado un correo electrónico… o… o… _texteado_," Escupió, dándole una mirada fortuita a Alice antes de mirar a otra parte de nuevo. "Por lo menos Edward tuvo las agallas para decir adiós en persona. Al menos él tuvo el suficiente carácter y decencia común para mirarme mientras rompía en pedazos mi corazón."

No es como si hubiera quedado mucho para que él devastara, pensó Bella mezquinamente. Él se las había tenido que arreglar para destrozar los restos, las bases y pedazos de pared que todavía quedaban en píe después del ataque relámpago de Alice.

Alice chupó un afilado trago de aire y entonces exhaló lentamente, su cabeza cayendo y sus ojos cerrándose mientras tomaba unas cuantas profundas respiraciones más.

"Yo me preocupaba," Dijo Alice finalmente, mirando arriba hacia Bella al tiempo que hablaba. "Yo me preocupo. Nunca he dejado de preocuparme," Soltó suavemente. "Después de lo que te hice… lo que todavía quiero, con tanto apremio hacer, incluso mientras tú dormías tranquilamente en mis brazos…" Continuó Alice, apretando los ojos cerrados contra el recuerdo.

"Cuando me marché, pensé que sería lo mejor para todos. Le había hablado a Edward sólo brevemente, no podía arriesgarme a que leyera mis pensamientos, así que estaba a su alrededor sólo de forma breve, él… él nunca mencionó algo acerca de… acerca de dejarte," Soltó, mirando a otro lado, observando alrededor de la habitación mientras tomaba otra profunda respiración. "Pensé que sería lo mejor… Edward y tú aquí, Jasper y yo, en algún otro sitio. No más tentación, no más peligro," Dijo suspirando, una sonrisa triste tocando brevemente sus labios. "Y entonces Edward desapareció, y yo deseaba tanto… _tanto _regresar, para verte," Continuó Alice, su voz picando, "Pero no podía, no podía regresar. No podía dejar a Jasper. Él sabía que algo andaba mal y si me marchaba, entonces el daño estaría hecho," Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente de un lado para otro. "No podía irme. Y pensé que... que sería mejor no llamar, no contactarte, no cuando no podía regresar."

"Una ruptura limpia," Murmuró Bella oscuramente.

"Sí," Dijo Alice asintiendo, pestañeando rápidamente antes de dejar caer la cabeza. "Supongo que sí."

Bella observó fijamente a Alice por un largo momento después de eso, mirándola mientras su delgada figura se agitaba y sus grandes, oscuros ojos pestañeaban, tratando de contener las lágrimas que no era capaz de llorar.

Bella evitó sus ojos.

Sintió el peligro de mirar a Alice cayendo aparte, y trató de llamar otra vez a la ira de la que se había estado sujetando hace rato, la ira que la había estado sosteniendo. Pero la ira se había ido. La ira la había dejado.

Y con ella, se había llevado su fuerza.

Bella colapsó sobre el sofá y puso la cabeza entre las manos, su respiración superficial mientras sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear.

Alice se acercó a ella, lentamente, tentativamente, como si no estuviera segura de si Bella iba a levantar la mirada y empezar a gritarle de nuevo. Sin embargo, continúo moviéndose hacia adelante hasta que alcanzó el sofá y entonces se sentó junto a Bella, su brazo envolviéndosele alrededor del hombro.

Bella se estremeció ligeramente cuando sintió los fríos brazos de Alice envueltos a su alrededor y entonces se giró entre su cuerpo y enterró el rostro en su cuello, las lágrimas que había estado tratando de contener, finalmente escaparon cuando empezó a sollozar.

"Lo siento tanto," Dijo Alice un largo momento después cuando los sollozos de Bella comenzaron a disminuir. "Lo siento tanto," Repitió, agarrando a Bella fuertemente mientras la chica se enrollaba en su regazo, aferrándose a ella como si fuera la única cosa que la mantenía estable. "Oh, Bella," Suspiró, besando su frente.

Bella no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada en el regazo de Alice llorando, mientras la belleza de cabello negro la acariciaba y le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Sólo supo que cuando los sollozos se detuvieron y las lágrimas cesaron de fluir, se sintió más ligera y libre de lo que había estado en meses y que a pesar del dolor que la bien-intencionada marcha de Alice le había causado, estaba feliz de que estuviera de vuelta.

"Te extrañé," Murmuró Bella, su voz débil y cruda. "Te extrañé muchísimo."

"Yo también te extrañé," Le dijo Alice, su voz feroz y áspera con convicción. "Tú estabas siempre en mi mente y en mi corazón. No pasaba un día sin que te anhelara."

Bella suspiró. Sus sollozos ahora no eran más que lloriqueos y buscó hacia abajo para tomar la mano de Alice en la suya, para apretarla dulcemente. "Todavía estoy enojada contigo. Pero estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí," Exhaló, acurrucándose contra Alice, permitiendo que el aroma de la vampiro la bañara, su cercanía confortándola.

"Bella," Dijo Alice suavemente, acariciando el cabello de Bella ligeramente mientras hablaba. "Bella, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué saltaste?"

Bella tomó aire profundamente, tomando más del aroma de Alice. Estaba tan cansada, tan, pero tan somnolienta. Todo lo que quería hacer era cerrar los ojos, pero Alice le estaba hablando. Alice le estaba preguntando algo, algo importante. Alice quería saber por qué ella había saltado.

Bella se enderezó en el regazo de Alice, alejándose lo suficiente para así poder ver el hermoso rostro de la belleza de cabello negro. Alice se veía asustada y adolorida y ella de repente se dio cuenta de lo que debía haber pensado. Alice estaba sorprendida cuando la vio caminar en la puerta. Claramente, su visión no había mostrado a Jacob rescatándola, sólo… sólo a ella saltando del acantilado y las olas llevándosela hacia abajo.

"No es lo que crees," Dijo Bella suavemente, envolviendo la mejilla de Alice mientras hablaba. "Yo no estaba tratando de matarme."

"¿Entonces qué?" Preguntó Alice, su tono inseguro aunque sus ojos estuvieran llenos de anhelo. Ella quería creer que Bella no había tratado de matarse, pero necesitaba una explicación, necesitaba algo que hiciera que la visión tuviera sentido.

"Era algo recreativo" Dijo Bella hacienda una pequeña mueca mientras hablaba, dándose cuenta de cómo había sonado eso. "De verdad, había visto a algunos de los amigos de Jacob zambulléndose desde el acantilado," Continuó rápidamente, explicando lo que quería decir. "Se veía divertido. Se veía emocionante y yo estaba aburrida. Pensé que podría… ya sabes, tratar de hacerlo," Suspiró Bella.

Sólo había sido otra de las peligrosas actividades que había realizado para escuchar la risa de Alice en su mente y la dulce voz de advertencia de Edward.

"Aunque no pensé mucho en la tormenta, o en el clima en realidad. No me di cuenta del problema que habría después del salto," Finalizó Bella, cerrando los ojos.

Alice se veía claramente descontenta con lo que Bella le estaba contando, pero para el intenso descanso de Bella, ella no estaba tratando de descifrarla.

"¿Cómo hiciste para llegar a tierra?" Preguntó Alice, sus cejas trinándose juntas en consternación. No tenía sentido que hubiera visto a Bella saltar y hundirse bajo el agua, pero no a Bella nadando hasta la playa, o lo que sea que hubiera sucedido.

"Jacob," Dijo Bella, una pequeña sonrisa tocando sus labios cuando dijo su nombre. "Él saltó también después de mí y supongo que me remolcó hasta la orilla. Yo estaba algo así como ida para ese punto, pero recuerdo haberlo visto y luego haber despertado en la playa."

Alice frunció el entrecejo. "¿Alguien te sacó?" Preguntó, todavía sonando desconcertada.

"Sí," Dijo Bella, sus dedos fantasmeando sobre la fruncida ceja de Alice. "Jacob. Él saltó también después de mí. Él me salvó."

Alice liberó una bocanada de aire, pero sus cejas permanecieron fruncidas y sus ojos inconformes y perplejos.

Entonces, muy lentamente se inclinó hacia adelante y olfateó el hombro de Bella. Tan pronto como lo hizo, su cabeza inmediatamente se sacudió hacia atrás y su nariz se arrugó. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces y luego se inclinó hacia delante y olfateó de nuevo. Esta vez no se sacudió hacia atrás con sorpresa, pero se veía descontenta y un poco inquieta.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Bella un poco auto conscientemente.

Anteriormente, Alice siempre había amado la forma en la que ella olía. En las noches en que se había quedado a dormir antes de que las cosas empezaran a ir mal entre ellas, tenía Buenos recuerdos de Alice enterrando la nariz en el punto donde su cuello se unía con su hombro, inhalando profundamente mientras ella se reía y aplastaba la mano hacia Alice, pretendiendo que quería que se detuviera, cuando en realidad estaba encantada de tener a la otra chica tan cerca.

"Apestas," Dijo Alice, su tono petulante mientras arrugaba las cejas. Lucía como un niño al que le habían arrebatado su juguete favorito y si Bella no se hubiera sentido insultada por sus palabras, habría encontrado su tono y la expresión adorables.

"No lo hago" Respondió Bella automáticamente, su tono indignado mientras le entrecerraba los ojos a Alice.

"Sí lo haces," Insistió Alice, alejando la cabeza un poco más de Bella. "Hueles terrible," Continuó haciendo una mueca, poniendo un completamente innecesario énfasis en el 'terrible'.

"Parece ser que no recuerdas que hace un rato no podías parar de abrazarme," Puntualizó Bella mientras miraba fijamente a Alice con mala cara. "En ese momento no podías tener suficiente de mí," Agregó presumiendo aunque todavía tenía mala cara.

Alice sonrío afectadamente a eso. "Estaba feliz de verte," Dijo, aunque todavía mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás. "No estaba prestando atención realmente a cómo olías, pero ahora que lo hago…" Paró de hablar y arrugó la nariz. "¿Jacob tu amigo de La Push?" Preguntó Alice un momento más tarde, su labio temblando minuciosamente mientras hablaba.

Bella asintió todavía un poco ofendida por la forma en que Alice ahora estaba manteniendo su cabeza ladeada lejos de ella.

"¿Y él te sacó de las aguas agitadas?" Preguntó Alice, sus cejas juntándose de nuevo.

Bella asintió otra vez.

"Él debe ser fuerte," Comentó Alice, sus ojos buscando los de Bella.

"Sí," Exhaló Bella suavemente. "Él es. Él es… bueno, él es como un tipo de hombre lobo," Continuó, mirando a Alice atentamente para ver si mostraba algo de la hostilidad que demostraba Jacob cuando los Cullen eran traídos al tema.

"Ugh," Exclamó Alice, un estremecimiento recorriendo su cuerpo. "Bueno, eso ciertamente explica el olor," Continuó haciendo una cara muy poco conforme. "¿Cuándo empezaste a salir con hombres lobo?" Preguntó Alice. La pregunta sonó casi acusadora.

"Cuando todos mis vampiros se marcharon," Respondió Bella con un toque de hielo en la voz. "Jacob estuvo aquí para mí cuando nadie más lo hizo. Él me salvó. Y no me refiero sólo a esta tarde," Continuó, su voz un poco más suave cuando Alice alejó la mirada avergonzada.

"Lo siento," Murmuró Alice, sabiendo que estaba siendo ruda. "Lo siento," Repitió en tono arrepentido. "Tú sólo me tomaste por sorpresa," Continuó mirando hacia Bella de forma tentativa. "Aún así, estoy un poco irritada," Reveló de forma tímida.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Bella, acariciando su mejilla. Ella ya la había perdonado. Era muy difícil permanecer enojada con Alice, especialmente cuando estaba enroscada en su regazo.

"Me gustaba la forma en que olías," Dijo Alice casi petulantemente. "No me gusta esto," Prácticamente gimoteó, agitándose en dirección general hacia Bella. "Extraño _tu _aroma."

"Oh Alice," Susurró Bella, más que encantada por el episodio de terquedad de Alice.

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante para besar su mejilla, pero Alice se alejó, sus ojos llenos de pánico y entonces miró como disculpándose mientras Bella se alejaba de ella.

"Esto es estúpidamente ridículo," Murmuró Bella, frunciendo el entrecejo hacia Alice.

"Lo sé, lo sé," Dijo Alice, tratando de aplacar a Bella aunque todavía manteniendo su distancia. "Lo siento. Es como algún tipo de instinto primitivo."

"Tú eres buena controlando tus instintos," Respondió Bella, queriendo de verdad, de verdad poder estar cerca de Alice otra vez. "¿Por qué no puedes meditar o lo que sea que ustedes hagan y acercarte?"

"Lo estoy controlando, Bella," Respondió Alice seriamente. "Si fuera alguien distinto a ti el que oliera así, yo estaría a medio camino lejos de esta habitación… silbando."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Bella, en efecto sorprendida por la fuerza de la aversión de Alice al aroma de Jacob.

Alice asintió, su mano frotando el muslo de Bella, aunque estaba siendo cuidadosa de que no acercar su cara a ella.

Bella se paró

"¡No te vayas!" Dijo Alice de repente, alcanzando a Bella y llevándola de vuelta a su regazo. Había pensado que había perdido a Bella para siempre y ahora que sabía que estaba viva y que la tenía en sus brazos otra vez, no quería dejarla ir nunca. No quería ni siquiera dejarla fuera de vista. "No me voy a alejar de nuevo," Agregó Alice desesperadamente un segundo después.

"Sí lo harás," Dijo Bella, pero su tono era ligero y juguetón. "No te preocupes. Sólo voy a tomar una ducha," Continuó, sus dedos rozando los de Alice, fomentando a la vampiro para que la liberara del agarre. "Quiero pasar la noche enrollada contigo y no te quiero rodando lejos de mí cada vez que trate de abrazarte."

"Oh," Murmuró Alice dejando ir la muñeca de Bella. "Entonces está bien," Murmuró suavemente, sonriéndole de forma tentativa.

"Tonto vampiro," Susurró Bella afectuosamente, presionando su dedo contra sus labios y luego contra la mejilla de Alice. "Estaré de vuelta en un instante."

Y con eso, Bella saltó del regazo de Alice y se encabezó hacia las escaleras, real y verdaderamente feliz por primera vez en medio año.

Continuará…

**Gracias por los comentarios. Como ven, Alice ya regresó y al parecer se llevó una grata sorpresa. Personalmente me gusta que la autora se apegue a los sucesos de la historia original, eso le da mucho realismo al fic. Como siempre, agradecería sus reviews así fueran pequeños y sencillos. Nos verémos en el siguiente.**


	8. Muévete a mi manera

**Título: **Al filo

**Autora:** Janine/Fembuck

**Fandom:** Crepúsculo

**Pareja:** Alice/Bella

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a _**fembuck **_(link en mi perfil) yo sólo me limito a traducirla, con su permiso. El link de la _historia original_** (**_**the edge**_**) **lo encontrarán en mi perfil también, para los que quieran y puedan con el inglés_**.**_ Recuerden, nada es mío.

**Summary:** Alice y Bella se unen más ahora que Alice regresó a Forks.

--

Una hora más tarde 

Bella suspiró cuando Alice movió la cabeza para reposarla en su hombro, sus parpados aletearon contentos cuando los dedos de Alice bailaron agiles a su lado.

Tomar una ducha definitivamente había sido una buena idea.

Cuando había regresado a su habitación vestida para dormir, Alice había estado recostada en su cama esperando por ella, una pequeña maleta que no había visto a su lado antes, reposaba en el suelo junto al armario de Bella. Bella le había sonreído alegremente cuando vio la maleta, entendiendo que eso significada que Alice tenía la intención de quedarse con ella durante todo el tiempo que fuera a permanecer en el pueblo, y entonces rápidamente inició su camino hacia la cama. Luego, en el momento en que se sentó sobre el colchón, Alice había bailado sobre ella e inhalado profundamente, una hermosa sonrisa llegó a sus labios cuando la esencia de Bella, y sólo la de Bella la bañó. Alice la había abrazado inmediatamente después de eso, y desde entonces, no había parado de tocarla… un acontecimiento sobre el cual Bella no podría haber estado más feliz.

"¿Qué edad tiene él?" Preguntó Alice suavemente, un rastro de gimoteo en su voz cuando sus dedos estuvieron recorriendo a lo largo de la caja torácica de Bella, explorando cariñosamente.

"Dieciséis," Respondió Bella, tratando de ignorar a Alice cuando la vampiro se presionó contra ella y gimió lastimosamente, escondiendo la cabeza contra los hombros de Bella.

Ignorarla era algo más fácil de decir que de hacer sin embargo, porque con Alice presionada incluso más cerca de ella, Bella se enteró con absoluta certeza de que su compañera no estaba utilizando sostén, y la sensación de los senos de Alice presionados contra su brazo, un duro pezón friccionándose contra ella, separado de su carne por sólo una pequeña camisa sin mangas, era algo muy, muy difícil para no concentrarse.

"Ugh, incluso peor," Farfulló Alice contra el hombro de Bella. "Un lobo _bebé_," Gimió apoyándose sobre sí misma para así poder negar con la cabeza hacia Bella. "Tú realmente eres un imán para los problemas, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza. "Si hay un pozo, te caes adentro. Si hay una trampa de osos, caminas en ella. Si hay una cascara de banana, te resbalas con ella. Si hay un hombre lobo, lo invitas a casa a comer lasaña," Gimió dejando caer la cabeza devuelta al hombro de Bella. "Increíble," Suspiró.

"¿Terminaste?" Preguntó Bella sonriendo, más divertida que insultada por el pequeño arranque de Alice.

"Supongo que sí," Murmuró Alice frotándose contra la longitud total del cuerpo de Bella como un gato tuxedo mimado. "De todas formas Imagino que no vas a escuchar nada más de lo que yo tenga que decir sobre el tema," Suspiró acurrucándose contra Bella. "Además," Soltó, su voz tierna, "Él salvó tu vida. Así que yo no puedo estar nada excepto eternamente agradecida con él."

El corazón de Bella se entibió ante las palabras de Alice.

"Tú eres un operador muy bueno," Dijo Bella presionando un beso sobre la copa de la cabeza de Alice, un poderoso deseo manó dentro de su cuerpo cuando apretó a Alice contra ella. "Yo estaba considerando estar enojada contigo, pero ahora lo único que quiero hacer es llover besos sobre toda tu cara," Continuó Bella, tratando de no pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría llover besos sobre otras partes del cuerpo de Alice también.

"Bueno," Empezó Alice lentamente, su voz casi tímida. "Ya sabes lo que dicen acerca de resistir las tentaciones," Continuó suavemente, el dulce olor de su aliento cosquilleó en la garganta de Bella en la forma más deliciosa.

Bella se movió sobre el colchón, algo en el tono de Alice captó su atención.

Siendo cuidadosa para no incomodar mucho a Alice, Bella se impulsó a sí misma sobre su codo para así poder estar mirando hacia abajo a la pequeña vampiro a su lado. Alice, que tenía la cabeza ahora recostada confortablemente en una de las almohadas de Bella, le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear, esperando pacientemente para ver lo que Bella iba a decir.

"Creo que tiene algo que ver con rendirse a ellas," Dijo Bella, su voz apenas más que un susurro, sus ojos mirando a Alice con interés, buscando una pista de lo que la belleza de cabello negro estaba pensando.

Ella sabía lo que quería que significara el comentario de Alice, lo que quería que Alice estuviera pensando, pero necesitaba estar segura. No quería espantarla lejos otra vez.

Alice cerró los ojos, su cuerpo permaneciendo quieto. Por un momento, ella yació allí, propensa y silenciosa, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y tomó una profunda inhalación.

"Sí," Soltó Alice, su voz un poco más baja de lo que había sido la última vez que habló. "Eso es lo que yo he escuchado también," Ronroneó, sus ojos observando los de Bella con una impresionante intensidad.

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho.

La mirada en los ojos de Alice era casi indecente. Prácticamente le quitó el aliento. Ella no creía haber visto alguna vez una combinación de rudeza, necesidad sin restricciones y dolorosa ternura.

Ella nunca le había hecho el amor a alguien, pero sabía cómo se veía la necesidad, como se veía el deseo, y los ojos de Alice estaban llenos de ambos. Sin embargo, había algo tierno también en su expresión, algo en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban que le dejaba saber a Bella que Alice la abrazaría tiernamente mientras la tierra se destrozaba a su alrededor, y que cuando se destruyera, sería dentro del amoroso circulo de sus brazos.

"Yo quiero…" Empezó Bella suavemente, un poderoso dolor recorriendo su cuerpo mientras miraba fijamente el perfecto rostro de Alice. Ella quería tanto, presionar sus labios contra los de Alice, poner sus manos en su cuerpo, sentir la tensa y fría sensación de su estómago y muslos, para sentir el delicado peso de los pechos de Alice en sus manos. Ella quería, oh cuanto quería.

"Lo sé" Dijo Alice suavemente, su voz estremeciéndose un poco con lo que Bella se sorprendió al darse cuenta, era nerviosismo.

Fue ahí cuando entendió. Supo que cuando Alice había cerrado los ojos, había tenido una visión de lo que Bella quería. La única pregunta era si Alice quería eso también. Después de todo, la posición de Alice era distinta a la suya. Alice todavía tenía que considerar a Jasper, mientras que Edward ya no estaba en el panorama para ella. Ella era libre para desear a Alice tan desesperadamente como quisiera sin estar potencialmente hiriendo a alguien más de quien se preocupaba. Pero Alice no era tan libre, y podría no ser capaz de dar su consentimiento, sin importar cuánto quisiera hacerlo. Y Bella estaba segura de que quería hacerlo.

"Yo también te quiero," Exhaló Alice, su mano alcanzando a Bella, acariciando su mejilla suavemente. "Te necesito," Susurró, su pulgar moviéndose para trazar el relleno labio inferior de Bella.

Bella liberó un tembloroso suspiro, sus ojos apretándose cerrados cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a hacer el amor a Alice Cullen, la idea se estrelló en su interior como un tren de carga. _Ella _iba a hacer el amor a Alice Cullen. Ella iba a hacer el amor a _Alice Cullen_. Ella y Alice Cullen iban a _hacer el amor_.

Bella tembló.

"Yo nunca he hecho esto antes," Dijo Bella suavemente, la confesión ni cerca de lo vergonzosa que ella había imaginado sería. Estaba cómoda con Alice, confiaba en Alice; Podía decirle cualquier cosa.

"Yo sí," Dijo Alice, impulsándose sobre su codo también para poder ver a Bella a los ojos. "Todo irá bien," Continuó dulcemente, alcanzando a Bella, cepillando algunas hebras perdidas de cabello marrón detrás de su oreja tiernamente. "Iremos lentamente," Soltó, inclinándose hacia adelante para presionar sus labios contra los de Bella, otorgándole el más suave, dulce beso que Bella jamás había conocido. "Y si en algún momento quieres que me detenga," Empezó Alice alejándose de los labios de Bella.

"No lo haré," Dijo Bella, su voz suave pero feroz. "Nunca querría eso," Continuó, inclinándose hacia adelante para besar a Alice, su mano moviéndose para descansar en su solida pero ligera cadera.

"Podrías quererlo," Dijo Alice, su mano moviéndose para cubrir la de Bella, sus dedos acariciando ligeramente de un lado para otro el reverso de la mano de Bella. "Y si lo haces, quiero que me lo digas. No seas tímida si cambias de opinión, o si yo hago algo que no te gusta," Continuó. "Promete que me lo dirás," Solicitó, su tono suave, pero sus ojos firmes. "Si alguna vez hago algo en contra de tu voluntad, tendré que entregarme yo misma a tu amigo el hombre lobo," Soltó sonriendo un poco, aunque sus ojos estaban serios. "Y de verdad que no quiero hacer eso."

"Lo prometo," Dijo Bella, asiendo la mano de Alice y apretándola. "No querré que te detengas, sé que no," Agregó. "Pero lo prometo."

Un pequeño temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Alice.

"Está bien," Susurró.

Y entonces se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los de Bella una vez más.

--

Bella observó, memorizó, a Alice resbalando con elegancia por fuera de la cama y moviéndose para pararse a su lado. La luz de la luna aleteó a través de su ventana abierta y la piel de Alice destelló en la luz. _Tan hermosa, _pensó Bella pestañeando. Pudo sentir la picazón de las lágrimas empezando en sus ojos, pero trató de mantenerlas lejos. No quería llorar. No quería que su visión se emborronara. No quería perderse el observar a Alice ni siquiera por un segundo.

Alice movió las manos hasta su cintura, sus dedos jugando con su abdomen por un momento, y entonces agarró el inicio de la pequeña blusa sin mangas que estaba usando y se la quitó por encima de la cabeza.

Bella liberó una andrajosa respiración cuando los pechos de Alice le fueron revelados, la imagen de los suaves, rosados topes de los montículos envió un eléctrico hormigueo a través de su cuerpo. Eran incluso más asombrosos de lo que Bella había imaginado, y le daban perfección a todo lo demás en Alice que ella se había imaginado era espectacular.

Inconscientemente, Bella se desplazó en la cama, moviéndose cerca al borde y a Alice.

Las manos de Alice retornaron a sus caderas y enganchó los pulgares dentro del cinturón de los pequeños shorts que estaba usando. Bella inhaló profundo, preguntándose si Alice no estaba usando nada debajo de esos tampoco.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, Bella observó cómo Alice sacudió sus muñecas y los shorts estuvieron cayendo hacia abajo, adornando sus piernas y juntándose alrededor de sus tobillos.

Bella, habiendo visto el progreso de los shorts cayendo de sus piernas, miró cómo Alice caminó delicadamente por fuera de los shorts caídos, su respiración se enganchó en su pecho cuando levantó la mirada para encontrar a una completamente desnuda Alice Cullen parada en frente suyo, brillando en la luz de la luna.

"Ángel," Exhaló Bella, arrastrándose lentamente hacia un lado de la cama, hasta que estuvo arrodillada en el borde, directamente en frente de dónde Alice estaba parada.

Alice le sonrió con delicadeza, su mano buscando alcanzar la mejilla de Bella para envolverla. "Uno caído quizás," Exhaló, y entonces se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Bella, besándola apasionadamente, mientras Bella envolvía los brazos alrededor de su desnuda cintura.

Bella se deleitó en la sensación de la piel fría de Alice bajo sus manos. No importaba dónde viajaran sus dedos, encontraban deliciosamente suave, blanda carne.

Era maravilloso.

Bella se levantó, una de sus manos moviéndose para enmarañarse en el cabello corto de Alice, besándola con creciente intensidad mientras su mano libre viajaba sobre su espalda baja, y entonces llegó más lejos hasta que estuvo agarrando su trasero.

Alice gimió dentro de la boca de Bella y buscó alcanzarla, asiendo a Bella alrededor de la cintura, tirándola brutalmente entre su cuerpo, el roce de las ropas de Bella contra su carne desnuda haciéndola tiritar y gruñir.

Alice se alejó de los labios de Bella, pero la siguió manteniendo cerca. Se inclinó hacia adelante, inhalando profundamente mientras posaba los labios junto a su oído.

"¿Puedo desvestirte?" Preguntó suavemente, su voz temblando al hablar.

"Dios, sí," Susurró Bella de vuelta. "Hazlo ahora."

--

Bella cerró los ojos, Inhalando y exhalando profundamente mientras Alice bajaba su ropa interior y los pantalones de su pijama por sus piernas. Estaba temblando constantemente, pero tratando de controlarlo. No quería que Alice creyera que estaba teniendo segundos pensamientos y parara de tocarla. Era sólo que la única otra persona que la había visto desnuda era su madre, y la última vez que eso sucedió fue cuando tenía diez. No quería que Alice se detuviera, pero estaba nerviosa del carajo acerca de revelarse ante alguien tan perfecto como Alice.

Bella sintió los fríos labios de Alice presionarse contra su muslo y luego su estómago, y entonces sintió el cuerpo de Alice cubriendo el suyo, enfriando el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, al tiempo que su dulce, frío aliento acariciaba su rostro.

Bella abrió los ojos cuando Alice sonrió hacia abajo, a ella, su mano moviéndose suavemente sobre el estómago de Bella.

"Hola," Dijo Alice de forma suave, sus ojos brillando cálidamente cuando Bella levantó la mirada hacia ella.

"Hey," Dijo Bella, ruborizándose aunque no quitó los ojos de los de Alice.

Alice la miró fijamente por un segundo y entonces sus ojos cayeron, sus oscuras pupilas observando su mano viajando a través del torso de Bella.

"Eres tan hermosa," Exhaló Alice, sus dedos cepillando a lo largo de la parte inferior de los senos de Bella, haciéndola temblar. "Tan hermosa," Repitió Alice suavemente, su mano envolviendo dulcemente el pecho de Bella. "No quiero parar de tocarte nunca."

"Entonces no lo hagas," Respondió Bella, su voz plumosa y ligera cuando sostuvo la mirada de Alice.

Alice inhaló profundamente y sonrió, luego se inclinó hacia abajo otra vez, presionando sus labios contra los de Bella al tiempo que su pulgar el rozaba el pezón.

"Oh Dios," Gimió Bella, su mano moviéndose para enredarse en el cabello de Alice de nuevo.

Besó a Alice de vuelta con todo lo que tenía, su espalda arqueándose hacia arriba, poniendo su pecho entre la mano de Alice.

Ella tampoco quería que Alice parara de tocarla nunca.

--

Bella forzó sus ojos a abrirse cuando sintió a Alice mantenerse quieta encima de ella, sus manos y labios ya no se movían contra ella.

"¿Qué…" Empezó a preguntar Bella, sus ojos pestañeando rápidamente mientras trataba de determinar por qué Alice había parado de tocarla.

"Quería ver tus ojos," Respondió Alice suavemente, su mano deslizándose hacia abajo desde el pecho de Bella hasta su cadera. Entonces se levantó un poco, su rodilla dando un toque contra las piernas de Bella, hasta que ella automáticamente las separó y alejó aparte.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon, un andrajoso cúmulo de aire escapó de su boca cuando Alice deslizó un frío, poderoso muslo entre sus piernas, situándolo contra su sexo.

Instintivamente Bella se presionó hacia abajo, un gemido escapando de sus labios al tiempo que el calor de su centro se encontró con la fría firmeza del muslo de Alice.

Las caderas de Bella se sacudieron una vez, y luego otra, y otra más.

Alice ronroneó; sus ojos cerrándose con placer mientras la humedad de Bella empezó a propagarse contra su muslo.

"Alice," Dijo Bella, su tono estrangulado y con un poco de pánico mientras continuaba moviéndose impotentemente contra Alice, su cuerpo moviéndose completamente a su propio ritmo.

Quería parar de empujarse contra Alice. Sentía como si debiera hacerlo, como si fuera grosero frotarse contra ella tan desesperadamente. Pero se sentía tan bien. Se sentía tan increíblemente bien, que ella sólo no podía dejar de hacerlo, sin importar lo mucho que su mente le dijera que estaba mal.

"Ssh," Murmuró Alice, su mano empezando a moverse suavemente contra el lado de Bella. Se inclinó hacia abajo y la besó de forma dulce. "Está bien," Dijo Alice, alejándose. "¿Se siente bien?"

Bella asintió, ruborizándose y Alice sonrió.

"Se siente bien para mí también," Dijo Alice, presionando los labios contra la esquina de la boca de Bella, y luego contra su mandíbula y su mejilla hasta que sus labios estuvieron al lado de su oído. "La forma en que te mueves. Tú calidez," Gimió Alice, sus propios labios moviéndose con comprensión. "Estás tan húmeda," Exhaló, su mano moviéndose hacia el pecho de Bella de nuevo.

"¿Eso es bueno?" Preguntó Bella en voz baja. Las palabras de Alice la habían avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo habían hecho que su cuerpo hormigueara incluso más.

"Es bueno," Dijo Alice besando la garganta de Bella. "Es muy bueno," Continuó besando el camino hacia abajo del pecho de Bella. "Me haces sentir tan…" Alice se detuvo, luchando por encontrar una palabra elocuente para describir su estado actual. No pudo encontrar una. "Tan… caliente," Susurró, su rostro presionándose contra los rellenos senos de Bella.

Y entonces Alice giró la cabeza hacia un lado y tomó uno de los pezones de Bella dentro de su boca, absorbiéndolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

--

Bella se retorció debajo de Alice, su cuerpo cubierto en sudor mientras su cabeza se agitaba de un lado para otro, sus manos arañando a Alice, recorriendo su cuerpo, apretando y marcando lo que sea que pudiera alcanzar.

Su mente estaba borrosa y caliente, un sueño de colores. Sonidos que jamás había escuchado escapaban de sus labios y su cuerpo se movía en formas que no podía controlar. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, y sus caderas se agitaban una y otra vez. Sentía que si algo no sucedía, se iba a morir o a enloquecer, o quizás ambas cosas.

"Alice," Lanzó un gritito apagado, el nombre de Alice saliendo de nuevo y de nuevo de sus labios, un mantra desesperado.

Alice se desplazó, sacando su pierna de en medio de los muslos de Bella, y posó un beso entre sus pechos antes de empezar a besar un camino hacia abajo de su estómago.

Las piernas de Bella trataron de cerrarse, de apretarse juntas para obtener algún tipo de estimulación, pero Alice las mantuvo aparte con tiernas pero firmes manos.

"Alice," Lloró Bella de nuevo, un murmuro de respuesta que Bella no pudo escuchar alcanzó sus oídos.

Y entonces los ojos de Bella se abrieron de repente, su corazón se detuvo completamente por un momento, luego se incorporó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para poder mirar entre sus piernas.

Bella gimió.

Era lo que había pensado. La cabeza de Alice estaba entre sus piernas su lengua estaba…

Bella se desplomó hacia atrás sobre el colchón, su mano inconscientemente moviéndose para enredarse en el cabello de Alice mientras su lengua empezaba a moverse contra ella.

Las caderas de Bella saltaron, el pensamiento _'ella está lamiéndome'_ recorriendo su cabeza una y otra vez, su mente apasionada ante la idea de que la boca de _Al__ice Cullen _estaba entre sus piernas… lamiendo y succionando, haciéndola sentir mejor de lo que alguna vez había concebido fuera posible.

Entonces sucedió.

La respiración de Bella quedó atrapada en su garganta, sus dedos se agarrotaron en el cabello de Alice y sus caderas se sacudieron hacia arriba. Luego estuvo temblando mientras el placer rasgaba todo su cuerpo, su mente explotando en un mar de colores y luces. Sus caderas saltaron, su placer inundó los labios de Alice que todavía estaban presionados contra su centro, lamiendo y succionando, incluso aunque el cuerpo de Bella temblara.

Bella colapsó contra el colchón, sin ver ni escuchar al tiempo que sus músculos se movían ligeramente, sólo de forma vaga consciente de que Alice estaba besando su cuerpo trazando un camino hacia arriba, y luego envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, guiándola contra su cuerpo, abrazándola tiernamente mientras Bella esperaba a que su cerebro se enganchara otra vez.

--

Bella gimió, sus brazos apretándose alrededor de Alice mientras sepultaba el rostro en su cuello.

"Oh Dios mío," Susurró Bella, su voz débil y ruda mientras se pegaba contra la fuerte figura de Alice, "Oh Dios mío," Repitió, incapaz de encontrar alguna otra palabra que se acercara a describir la experiencia paralizadora de mentes que acababan de compartir. "Dios mío," Exhaló Bella.

Alice sonrió, su pecho vibrando agradablemente mientras reía ligeramente, sus dedos peinando el cabello de Bella de forma dulce.

"Yo pensaba que era un ángel," Murmuró Alice suavemente, riendo otra vez cuando Bella la golpeó débilmente en la cadera como respuesta.

Bella dejó reposar la mano en la cadera de Alice por un memento, y entonces empezó a acariciar su sedosa piel, sus labios movilizándose contra la columna de la garganta de Alice.

Alice atrapó su mano, deteniéndola amablemente.

"Apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos," Exhaló Alice, moviendo la mano de Bella, sin embargo envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura.

Bella había estado corriendo en vacío desde antes de que ella llegara a la residencia Swan, su experiencia cercana a la muerte había tomado mucho de ella, sin mencionar la agitación que su aparición le había causado. Ciertamente a Alice no le importaba que Bella la tocara, pero sabía que caería dormida incluso antes de que pudieran empezar en serio y ella tenía que irse a cazar si recibía alguna emoción más.

"Yo quiero tocarte," Dijo Bella, impulsándose sobre su mano para así poder mirar a Alice hacia abajo. Pero tuvo que forcejear para mantener los ojos abiertos y sólo fue capaz de soportar su peso por unos pocos segundos antes de caer de vuelta sobre el colchón y rodar entre los brazos abiertos de Alice.

"Puedes hacerlo," Dijo Alice amablemente. "Más tarde, después de que hayas dormido un poco."

"Pero," Objetó Bella débilmente. "Tú dijiste…" Continuó, dejando la frase caer mientras enrojecía.

"¿Qué?" Puntualizó Alice gentilmente, genuinamente curiosa sobre qué era lo que Bella tenía para decir.

"¿No necesitas… ya sabes," Dijo Bella suavemente, su rostro volviéndose más caliente mientras hablaba. "Tú dijiste que estabas _caliente_," Continuó, la última palabra apenas audible cuando cayó desde sus labios.

"Oh," Exhaló Alice, dándose cuenta de que Bella estaba preocupada acerca de dejarla insatisfecha. "Estoy bien," Dijo Alice besando la cabeza de Bella. "Yo vine contigo," Continuó. "No fue tan grande como el tuyo, pero pienso que seré capaz de durar hasta que hayas dormido un poco," Continuó frotando la espalda de Bella ligeramente.

"¿Cómo…?" Empezó a preguntar Bella antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor y se detuviera. Ella no había tocado el centro de Alice y había sentido sus dos manos sobre sus muslos, agarrándola. Sabía que no se había tocado a sí misma, así que no entendía cómo Alice había podido tener un orgasmo también.

"Tu placer es mi placer," Dijo Alice suavemente, sabiendo lo que Bella preguntaría. "Probarte, escucharte, sentir tu cuerpo moviéndose," Continuó, su voz cayendo en ese ronroneo al que Bella estaba empezando a aficionarse, "Me llevó a ello."

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Bella, un tibio hormigueo viajando a través de su cuerpo ante el pensamiento.

"De verdad," Confirmó Alice.

"¿Eso es por tus sentidos de vampiro?" Preguntó Bella dormilonamente.

Alice rió suavemente. "Ellos ciertamente no incomodan," Respondió, "Tú sabes tan bien como hueles. Pero, yo creo que tocarte habría sido suficiente incluso si fuera humana," Agregó Alice, sus ojos revoloteando mientras el hambre la quemaba.

"Oh wow," Murmuró Bella, mitad asombrada, mitad dormida.

Alice cerró los ojos y liberó su aliento lentamente a través de la nariz. Inhaló profundo y luego liberó de nuevo su aliento a través de la nariz. Repitió esto cuatro veces más y entonces el hambre finalmente pasó.

Permitiéndose abrir los ojos otra vez, Alice enfoco sus sentidos en Bella, captando el lento y regular ritmo de su corazón casi inmediatamente. Conocía ese ritmo y sabía que Bella se dormiría pronto.

Alice alzó la mano para acariciar el cabello de Bella, suspirando satisfecha cuando Bella murmuró algo sin sentido contra su pecho y se acurrucó más cerca.

Dejando que sus ojos se cerraran una vez más, Alice empezó a tararear suavemente, una sonrisa feliz propagándose de lado a lado de sus labios cuando Bella se desvió para dormir.

Continuará…

**Gracias por los comentarios. Nos vemos en el siguiente. No se olviden de poner su opinión.**


	9. Peludo país de las maravillas

**Título: **Al filo (Parte 9 – Peludo país de las maravillas)

**Autora:** Janine/Fembuck

**Fandom:** Crepúsculo

**Pareja:** Alice/Bella

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a _**fembuck **_(link en mi perfil) yo sólo me limito a traducirla, con su permiso. El link de la _historia original_** (**_**the edge**_**) **lo encontrarán en mi perfil también, para los que quieran y puedan con el inglés_**.**_ Recuerden, nada es mío.

**Summary:** A la mañana siguiente.

--

Bella gimió satisfactoriamente y se estiró antes de acurrucarse de vuelta entre el sólido cuerpo a su lado, una sonrisa atravesando sus labios mientras inhalaba profundamente la maravillosa esencia de Alice, floreciendo a través de ella.

La mano de Bella se movió para cubrir el brazo que Alice tenía tirado sobre su cintura. Todavía estaba sonriendo y no creía que fuera a parar pronto. Todo lo que podía pensar era sobre el hecho de que había hecho el amor con Alice Cullen, que había sido increíble y alucinante y tierno y maravilloso y otra docena de cosas para las cuales no tenía palabras y que hora, se estaba despertando en sus brazos.

La vida era buena.

"Así que finalmente estás despierta," Dijo Alice suavemente, sus labios rozando el hombro de Bella, mientras envolvía el brazo alrededor de su cintura de forma más firme, tirándola de vuelta hacia su cuerpo. Un retumbante ronroneo acompañando el movimiento y Bella sonrió de nuevo deleitada en el deleite que Alice parecía obtener al abrazarla.

"No lo sé la verdad," Murmuró Bella suavemente. "Yo podría seguir dormida. Todo esto es muy grandioso. No puedo creer ni de cerca que no estoy soñando," Continuó, disfrutando cuando el aroma de Alice viajó hacia su oído, el frío aliento cosquilleando su carne.

Si bien, Bella pensó que el hecho de que estuviera feliz y sonriendo habría sido suficiente para decirle que no estaba soñando. Durante los últimos cinco meses, sus sueños habían sido frecuentemente pesadillas y había empezado a tener pavor de irse a la cama en las noches, sabiendo que únicamente solitarias, desesperadas y terroríficas imágenes la esperarían.

Bella apretó la mano de Alice y cerró los ojos de nuevo, concentrándose en la sensación del cuerpo de Alice a su lado, la sensación de su respiración en su cuello y la amorosa esencia que la rodeaba.

No quería pensar en pesadillas estando desnuda y acostada en la cama con Alice.

"Yo podría pellizcarte," Ofreció Alice juguetonamente, sus dedos empezando a probar el estómago de Bella.

"Preferiría que me besaras," Dijo Bella, moviéndose en los brazos de Alice para encarar a su amante.

"Esa _es _una acción más sensata," Acordó Alice alegremente y se inclinó hacia adelante, rozando sus labios contra los de Bella, suave al principio y luego con más presión cuando Bella se apretó mas cerca a ella, su mano acariciando su cadera y espalda.

Bella gimió suavemente, sus manos amasando ansiosamente la carne de Alice mientras ponía su cuerpo contra el de la vampiro, liberando un zumbido de placer un momento después cuando Alice captó su intención y se permitió acomodarse hacia atrás sobre el colchón.

Bella se inclinó sobre la belleza de cabello negro, tomando el control del beso. Sus manos se movieron hacia el frente de Alice mientras su lengua se deslizaba entre sus labios, sus dedos recorrieron el estómago de Alice experimentalmente antes de que empezaran a danzar hacia arriba por sobre su tórax y una de ellas envolviera su pecho.

Alice ronroneó, su lengua se precipitó por fuera de su boca para lamer la mandíbula de Bella. La espontanea, desesperada muestra de afecto hizo a Bella temblar y presionó la boca de vuelta a la de Alice, apretando hacia abajo las caderas entre el cuerpo de Alice cuando la vampiro gimió al ella mover su dedo sobre su pezón.

Las caderas de Bella se movieron impacientemente, un gimoteo escapó de ella cuando su mano palmeó el seno de Alice alternando entre apretarlo y masajearlo, frotando el pulgar sobre su pezón y rodando el duro montículo entre sus dedos. El pequeño pecho de Alice llenaba su mano a la perfección, su peso enviaba constantes estremecimientos a través de su cuerpo.

Bella besó a Alice de nuevo, su mano libre recorriendo sin tapujos el cuerpo de Alice, explorando casi con febril intensidad. El pensamiento de que necesitaba más manos destelló a través de su mente. No estaba tocando a Alice lo suficiente, ni de cerca lo suficiente. Ella necesitaba más. Ella quería…

Alice mordió su labio inferior, sus ojos rodando hacia atrás en su cabeza cuando sintió los dedos de Bella deslizarse entre sus piernas. Automáticamente sus muslos se abrieron y escuchó a Bella gemir cuando la chica tuvo la primera sensación real de la humedad que yacía entre las piernas de Alice.

Alice ronroneó ásperamente, el sonido haciendo vibrar su pecho y clavó las manos a su lado cuando una repentina ola de hambre la bañó.

Los delgados dedos de Bella empezaron a moverse tentativamente a través de su humedad, explorando su feminidad lentamente, acostumbrándose a sentir a Alice alrededor de sus dedos.

Alice desclavó una de sus manos y tocó amablemente la muñeca de Bella, alentándola a que se detuviera. Forzando sus ojos a abrirse, vio a Bella observándola con una expresión ansiosa. Su mano todavía permanecía entre sus piernas.

Alice sonrió suavemente, la expresión un poco tensa. "Lo siento," Murmuró, manteniendo los ojos negro carbón enfocados en Bella mientras hablaba. "Yo," Empezó cerrando los ojos, su pecho quieto cuando paró de respirar. "Yo puedo escuchar tu sangre… corriendo con prisa a través de tus venas," Continuó, sus ojos bajando momentáneamente hasta el cuello de Bella antes de que los forzara de vuelta hacia arriba, a su rostro. "Necesito un segundo," Exhaló, sonando avergonzada y apenada, su cabeza finalmente inclinándose lejos de la de Bella.

Bella se movió ligeramente, descansando la frente en el hombro de Alice y empezó a mover su mano lejos del centro de la vampiro, pero los dedos de Alice se apretaron contra su muñeca, manteniendo su mano en dónde estaba. "¿No?" Solicitó Alice suavemente, su voz estremeciéndose un poco. "Es agradable… sentirte ahí," Explicó.

Bella asintió contra el todavía muy quieto pecho de Alice y relajó su cuerpo junto a ella, esperando.

No pudo decir cuánto tiempo yacieron así, su rostro presionado contra el pecho de Alice mientras ella mantenía su mano contra su centro, pero dudaba de que hubiera sido más de un minuto o dos.

"Lo siento," Repitió Alice en un tono menos tenso. Bella pudo sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando de nuevo y supo que Alice había recuperado el control de su sed. Si Alice todavía se sintiera tentada del todo a morderla, nunca habría empezado a tomar su aroma otra vez.

"Está bien," Dijo Bella suavemente, presionando los labios contra el esternón de Alice antes de ascender para besarla de forma suave.

"No," Susurró Alice, su voz adolorida. "Deberíamos poder hacer esto sin mí queriendo…" Se detuvo, no queriendo dar voz a ello y no necesitándolo desde que ambas sabían exactamente qué urgencia estaba tratando de controlar. "Así no era como yo quería que fuera," Suspiró Alice tristemente.

Lógicamente, ella había sabido que tendrían que pasar por momentos difíciles, en donde tendría que parar a reordenarse. Se controlaba mucho, pero ella no era Carlisle y el estar conectada con Bella tan íntimamente estaba destinado a tener sus efectos. Aún así, había esperado, en esa parte suya que todavía tenía diecinueve y siempre los tendría, había esperado que el hecho de que fuera Bella y que la amaba, fuera suficiente para detener su hambre de aparecer del todo.

"Quería que fuera perfecto," Exhaló Alice.

"Lo es," Le aseguró Bella, sus labios rozando la mejilla de Alice y luego su mandíbula antes de presionarse contra sus labios de nuevo. "Somos tú y yo… nada podría ser más maravilloso."

Alice permaneció tensa por un segundo y luego suspiró, su cuerpo relajándose.

Bella empezó a mover sus dedos experimentalmente de nuevo. Las caderas de Alice se balancearon y su mano se alejó de la de Bella, liberando a Bella para que empezara a explorarla una vez más. Bella zumbó contentamente, aliviada de que Alice la dejara continuar tocándola y empezó a frotar la suave, resbalosa carne debajo de sus dedos.

"Esto _sí _se siente bien," Exhaló Bella maravillada mientras sus dedos se movían entre las piernas de Alice. Alice había dicho que sentir su humedad la había excitado la noche anterior, pero Bella no había entendido realmente por qué, no hasta que pudo sentir a Alcie pulsando a su alrededor, mientras la evidencia de su placer abrigaba sus dedos.

"Tan bien," Suspiró Alice, sus caderas agitándose mientras gemía suavemente.

Bella miró fijamente a Alice, observando sus hermosos ojos cerrarse y sus labios apartarse, su maravillosamente ágil cuerpo arqueándose y moviéndose debajo de ella y una ola de pánico la bañó.

Ella había estado desesperada por empezar a tocar a Alice de nuevo y lo que estaba haciendo parecía agradarle a Alice, pero sabía por su propia experiencia de la noche anterior, que necesitaría hacer más para conseguir construir las sensaciones hasta el punto en que Alice pudiera tener un orgasmo. Y ella quería desesperadamente que eso pasara. Más que nada quería regresar el placer que Alice la había dado la noche anterior.

El problema era que no tenía realmente ni idea de cómo hacer eso.

"Alice," Dijo Bella suavemente, su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho mientras los parpados de Alice aletearon abiertos, oscuros ojos observándola con ternura y anhelo. "Nunca he hecho esto antes," Dijo Bella, su voz temblando un poco mientras sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer. Si hubiera estado con cualquiera excepto Alice, no habría creído ser capaz de forzar esas vergonzosas palabras a pasar de sus labios, pero sabía que Alice no se burlaría de ella o la haría sentir mal acerca de su falta de experiencia "Yo no sé… ¿Qué debería hacer?"

El cuerpo de Alice tembló cuando alcanzó a Bella, acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien," Dijo Alice, su mano agitándose un poco cuando la quitó de la mejilla de Bella. Entonces movió su mano entre sus piernas para que así estuviera cubriendo la de Bella. "Bésame," Exhaló Alice, "Y sigue mi ejemplo," Dijo al tiempo que sus dedos empezaban a guiar los de Bella entre sus piernas.

Bella inhaló profundamente y bajó su cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieron rozando los de Alice de nuevo, el beso convirtiéndose febril en intensidad, mientras Alice movía sus manos para empezar a acariciar su clítoris.

Las caderas de Alice corcovearon hacia arriba entre sus manos, un constante ronroneo retumbando a través de su pecho mientras los labios de Bella se alejaban de los suyos y empezaban a besar un camino hacia abajo por su cuello y entonces permanecieron quietos en su pecho. Luego Bella envolvió su pezón, tomándolo dentro de su muy cálida boca. Alice gimió; El calor de la boca de Bella haciéndola temblar con placer.

Nunca había conocido tal calidez.

Cuidadosamente, Alice empezó a guiar sus manos hacia abajo, encabezando a Bella hacia ella, abriéndose hasta que la punta de dos de los dedos de Bella estuvieron empujándose adentro suyo. Alice tembló ligeramente ante la diminuta penetración y luego permitió que su mano se alejara de la de Bella.

"Pulsa hacia adentro," Exhaló Alice, las palabras saliendo con gran esfuerzo mientras trataba de mantener su voz suave y baja, reprimiendo con todo lo que tenía, aquel animalístico gruñido que estaba creciendo en su garganta.

Ella había querido tomar las cosas despacio con Bella, pero estaba muy excitada. No le había mentido a Bella la noche anterior cuando había dicho que estaría bien durante la noche, pero ahora que Bella había empezado a tocarla, su deseo de la noche anterior estaba de vuelta y duplicado, y necesitaba absolutamente a Bella adentro suyo en _ese _momento.

Bella hizo lo dicho, sus labios cayeron abiertos con un gemido cuando sus dedos se deslizaron entre la sedosa profundidad del sexo de Alice. La carne de Alice era fría allá abajo también, pero era húmeda y suave y Bella no podía creer lo bien que se sentía estar _adentro _de ella. El sentir las paredes internas de Alice pulsándose alrededor de sus dedos mientras empezaba a moverlos adentro y afuera.

Bella se inclinó hacia abajo, presionando sus labios contra los de Alice otra vez, besándola desesperadamente mientras empezaba a encontrar su ritmo, las caderas de Alice empezaron a ascender a tiempo con sus empujones, sus dedos bombeando adentro y afuera con creciente velocidad y placer mientras Alice devoraba sus labios.

Alice se alejó de la boca de Bella mucho tiempo después, su cabeza presionándose hacia atrás entre la almohada debajo de ella mientras sus oscuros ojos buscaban los de Bella.

"Mírame," Jadeó Alice, su voz tirante y baja. No estaba segura de si las palabras habían sido audibles para Bella, pero un segundo después su cabeza nadó a la vista y Alice suspiró con alivio.

Bella observó mientras las emociones fluían a través de la exquisita cara de Alice, su corazón golpeando profundamente bajo sus senos al tiempo que su frente se bordeaba de sudor y su pecho se inflaba. Alice, cuerpo ondulando debajo de ella, sus labios apartados y sus ojos agrandados mientras sus pechos se tambaleaban con cada pulsación de los dedos de Bella, era sin ninguna duda la imagen más espectacular que Bella había visto alguna vez.

Alice agarró las sábanas de la cama, aovillándolas hacia arriba en sus puños mientras sentía que su orgasmo se aproximaba. Quería alcanzar a Bella, enredar sus dedos en su cabello, envolver su mano alrededor de su cuello y tirarla hacia su cara para que se pudieran besar mientras llegaba, pero sabía que absolutamente no podía hacerlo. Se las había arreglado para controlar su fuerza muy lejos, pero sabía que podría perder todo su control cuando su orgasmo la golpeara y por eso apelotonaba la sábana en sus manos, usándolas como pilar en lugar de Bella.

Bella no estaba segura sobre qué exactamente cambió en el cuerpo de Alice, pero pudo sentir algo sucediendo y su pecho se apretujó, sabiendo instintivamente que Alice estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

Un suave aliento escapó de la garganta de Alice y entonces sus caderas se arquearon hacia arriba y se congelaron. Sus ojos se apretaron cerrados y luego su cuerpo entero empezó a temblar, sus caderas agitándose en rápidos, frenéticos empujes una y otra vez, sus músculos internos clavándose entre los dedos de Bella mientras venía, Bella todavía empujando adentro y afuera de ella mientras el placer rasgaba a través del cuerpo de Alice.

El cuerpo de Alice se quedó flojo, sus ojos pestañearon rápidamente mientras miró hacia arriba al techo. Por toda su inexperiencia, Bella acababa de darle uno de los mejores orgasmos que pudiera recordar haber tenido.

Bella se estabilizó a su lado, su cabeza descansando en el hombro de Alice mientras cálidos, pegajosos dedos viajaban de un lado a otro de su cadera. Alice giró la cabeza hacia un lado e inhaló profundamente, captando el aroma de Bella y algo de la excitación de Bella y la suya propia.

Alice se movió; El olor de la excitación de Bella haciéndola ronronear.

Ella cambió sus posiciones para que así Bella estuviera abajo contra el colchón y se inclinó sobre ella. Alcanzándolas abajo, Alice asió las manos de Bella y llevó sus dedos arriba hasta sus labios. Ojos fijos en Bella, Alice entonces llevó uno de los dedos de Bella dentro de su boca, sus ojos aleteando cerrados ante el sabor de sus propios jugos, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa cuando Bella gimió ante la sensación de la boca de Alice succionándola.

Alice le hizo un guiño a Bella y luego giró su atención hacia el otro dedo que había estado adentro suyo, limpiándolo también antes de empezar a inclinarse hacia abajo.

Con los labios a escasos centímetros de los de Bella, Alice se congeló.

"¿Qué?" Exhaló Bella unos pocos segundos después, su tono un poco frustrado mientras trataba de determinar por qué los labios de Alice no estaban presionados contra los suyos.

"Charlie está despierto," Murmuró Alice alejándose de Bella.

Ella lo había escuchado llegar en la noche antes de que Bella se hubiera quedado dormida en sus brazos y desde hace una media hora cuando Bella había decidido darle unos 'Buenos días' del carajo, había estado buscando escucharlo.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron.

Alice se rio por lo bajo.

"No te preocupes, él todavía está en su habitación," Dijo suavemente, cerrando la distancia entre sus labios para besarla, el toque mucho más suave e inocente de lo que había pretendido. "Aún así," Continuó un momento después, con la cabeza amartillada hacia un lado, sus ojos cerrándose momentáneamente, concentrándose. "Él va a llegar hasta aquí muy pronto. Recibió una llamada anoche acerca de tus… actividades recreativas," Soltó Alice frunciendo el ceño un poco mientras la última parte dejaba sus labios. "Probablemente debería irme."

"No," Susurró Bella ferozmente, sus manos tomando los brazos de Alice. "No, no, no," Continuó, agitando la cabeza de un lado para otro.

Alice sonrió amablemente. "Bella, tengo que hacerlo," Dijo suavemente. "Confía en mí, esa imagen no lo abandonará por mucho tiempo y dudo que tú quieras que la primera cosa que él vea esta mañana sea mi culo desnudo destellando encima tuyo," Continuó sonriendo cuando la expresión de Bella se transformó en una de horror. "Además," Continuó, su mirada decayendo tímidamente. "En realidad debería cazar," Dijo suspirando, sabiendo que empezar algo más con Bella en la forma en que se estaba sintiendo sería presionar severamente su suerte. "Estaré de vuelva, tan pronto como sea posible. Lo prometo."

Bella suspiró, sus ojos trazando el rostro de Alice tristemente. Entonces se inclinó hacia arriba para rozar sus labios contra los de Alice antes de susurrar. "Bien. Pero apúrate."

Alice asintió, presionando un último beso sobre los labios de Bella y luego estaba junto al armario de Bella, abriendo la maleta que había dejado ahí la noche anterior, sacando ropas. Perezosamente, Bella giró la cabeza hacia un lado para observar a Alice cambiarse, pero la belleza de cabello negro no era nada más que un movimiento desenfocado para ella y en casi nada de tiempo, Alice estaba vestida y encabezándose hacia la ventana.

Alice se posó en la ventana quieta y se giró para encarar a Bella. "Ni siquiera tendrás oportunidad de extrañarme," Dijo suavemente.

"Muy tarde," Susurró Bella sabiendo que Alice la escucharía. "Ya lo estoy haciendo."

Alice sonrió, sus ojos persistiendo amorosamente en la figura de Bella por unos momentos, y luego había desaparecido.

Bella gimió con desagrado y se sentó, tomando un momento para estirarse antes de moverse hacia la puerta y tomar su bata del gancho. Entonces presionó su oído contra la puerta, buscando escuchar a Charlie.

Determinando que no había monos en la costa, Bella abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y se precipitó hacia el baño.

Cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, suspiró con alivio. Iba a pasar la mañana entregando su trasero por casi haberse matado el día anterior, de eso estaba segura. Sin embargo, cuando eso sucediera estaría fregada y duchada y eso haría que la reunión, el inevitable castigo y el día fueran infinitamente más fáciles de lidiar.

Continuará…


	10. Las lunamieleras

**Título: **Al filo (Parte 10 – Las lunamieleras)

**Autora:** Janine/Fembuck

**Fandom:** Crepúsculo

**Pareja:** Alice/Bella

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia pertenece a _**fembuck **_(link en mi perfil) yo sólo me limito a traducirla, con su permiso. El link de la _historia original_** (**_**the edge**_**) **lo encontrarán en mi perfil también, para los que quieran y puedan con el inglés_**.**_ Recuerden, nada es mío.

--

Tres horas después

"¿Europa o Sur América?" Preguntó Alice, sus dedos viajando a través del cabello de Bella ligeramente mientras Bella descansaba confortablemente en su regazo.

"Europa," Dijo Bella sin un momento de duda, su mente llenándose con imágenes de museos, viñedos, pinturas, calles antiguas e iglesias y docenas de otros pintorescos destinos que había visto en libros de texto y películas a través de los años.

"Hmm, interesante," Tarareó Alice golpeando suavemente su dedo índice contra su barbilla en una moda erudita.

"¿Lo es?" Preguntó Bella riendo un poco. "¿Acaso reveló sin intención mi respuesta algo fascinante acerca de mi psiquis para ti?" Continuó sonriendo. "¿Inconscientemente revelé que solía mojar la cama o que tenía una extraña aversión hacia el squash y las alpacas*?"

La risa de Alice tintineó a través de la habitación. "Bueno," Empezó Alice pensativamente, "Si tú _hubieras _mojado la cama, eso explicaría la aversión por el squash y las alpacas."

Bella la miró fijamente. "¿Lo explicaría?" Preguntó dudosa, pensando en cómo las tres cosas podrían estar posiblemente conectadas.

"No," Dijo Alice sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente, riendo un segundo después y luego agachándose hacia un lado cuando Bella la alcanzó para abofetearla.

"Mi turno," Dijo Bella, simulando mirar feo a Alice después de que todos sus intentos para golpearla hubieran sido frustrados por la velocidad vampírica de la belleza de cabello negro. "¿Perro o gato?"

"Gato," Replicó Alice, sus ojos estrechándose hacia Bella cuando la joven mujer le sonrió con suficiencia. "¿Qué?"

"Yo sabía que ibas a decir eso," Dijo Bella, alcanzando a Alice para que la punta de su dedo le trazara la fría mejilla. "Tú eres como un gato," Murmuró suavemente, su tono reflexivo mientras sus dedos se desviaban hacia los delicados, aunque poderosos brazos de Alice.

"¿Esta es tu forma amable de decirme que debería lamerme menos y parar de arañar las plantas caseras?" Preguntó Alice, sus ojos abiertos con falsa preocupación, su expresión causando que Bella se riera. "Porque sólo estoy siendo higiénica… y ellas son mullidas y divertidas para jugar."

Bella miró a Alice fijamente por un segundo y luego una gran sonrisa rompió a través de su rostro antes de que negara con la cabeza de un lado para otro. "No eres graciosa," Murmuró, pero sus ojos todavía estaban danzando con risa y exactamente el sentimiento contrario le era transmitido a Alice.

"Pienso que podría serlo," Respondió Alice, recibiendo la sonrisa de Bella con ojos felices. "Sólo un poquito," Continuó agarrando su pulgar y dedo índice minuciosamente aparte, mientras se sonreía a sí misma.

"Te ves graciosa," Respondió Bella automáticamente, haciendo una cara divertida hacia Alice.

Alice suspiró profundamente y murmuró "Ahora sólo estás siendo cruel," Antes de que sus facciones se reordenaran a sí mismas en una cómica máscara trágica de dolor y desesperación.

"Cruelmente maravillosa," Replicó Bella, sonriendo mientras recordaba la conversación en su habitación meses antes que había anticipado a su primer beso.

"¿Oh, vamos a regresar a eso verdad?" Preguntó Alice sonriendo deleitada. "Ah, borrosos recuerdos," Suspiró, flexionándose hacia abajo para presionar los labios contra la frente de Bella.

"Borrosamente maravillosos," Exhaló Bella contentamente, su mano viajando atrás del cuello de Alice, bajándola para otro beso ligeramente más largo.

"Maravillosamente maravilloso," Murmuró Alice contra los labios de Bella, besándola una vez más antes de alejarse.

"Espero que estés satisfecha contigo misma," Dijo Bella suavemente mientras Alice se sentaba contra el espaldar del mueble una vez más.

"Usualmente lo estoy" Respondió Alice aparentemente despreocupada con la falta de aleatoriedad del comentario de Bella. "¿Por qué?"

Bella respondió apuntando un dedo acusador en la dirección de Alice y entonando, "Lo has hecho ahora."

"¿Hecho qué ahora?" Preguntó Alice con curiosidad, mirando hacia abajo al rostro de Bella, antes de chasquear sus dientes juguetonamente al dedo de Bella, presionando un beso contra la punta de él cuando Bella siguió apuntándola, sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo por su chasquido.

Bella sonrió y luego alejó la mano. Alice lo consideró por un momento y luego se inclinó, empujando la punta de la nariz de Bella con su dedo.

Bella rio y espantó su mano lejos.

"Has dañado mi modo ingenioso de cambiar las frases en torno a sí mismas," Dijo Bella finalmente respondiendo la pregunta de Alice, aplastando su mano de nuevo mientras la vampiro trataba de empujar su nariz una vez más. "Ahora no hay nada que podamos tomar. Vamos sólo a ir atrás y adelante diciendo 'maravillosamente maravilloso' hasta que nuestras cabezas empiezan a girar 360 grados. Entonces empezará a salir humo de nuestros oídos y nuestras cabezas estallarán. Como ese computador en _War Games*_. ¿Dónde estaremos entonces? ¿Ah, cerebrito? ¿Dónde estaremos luego?"

Alice estuvo en silencio por un momento, considerando todo lo que Bella acababa de decir, sus labios moviéndose ligeramente en peligro de sonreír antes de que se las arreglara para mantenerse bajo control. Entonces llevó su mano hacia arriba y se acarició la barbilla pensativamente, pretendiendo que deliberaba antes de enfocar la mirada en Bella una vez más.

"Voy a pretender que no te conozco justo ahora," Declaró Alice mirando hacia abajo a Bella como si fuera una desafortunada o algo así, como si fuera una chica en shorts que tuviera tatuajes de peras en la parte de atrás de ambas piernas o algo.

"Oh, cállate," Dijo Bella, no obstante sonriendo cálidamente hacia arriba a Alice.

"¿Por qué soy como un gato?" Preguntó Alice unos segundos después, sus ojos suaves y curiosos mientras miraba a Bella.

"Eres elegante," Dijo Bella suavemente, "Cada vez que te mueves es como un baile. Yo podría sólo mirarte caminar todo el día," Continuó, sorprendida y encantada de que la revelación no la hiciera enrojecer. "Hay algo… _sublime_, casi sobrenatural acerca de la forma en que un gato se mueve, como si ocuparan algún otro mundo sobre el que nosotros sólo podemos empezar a adivinar. Es lo mismo contigo. A veces encuentro difícil creer que eres real," Susurró Bella, "Que algo tan magnífico como tú pueda realmente existir," Continuó.

Alice pestañeó rápidamente en respuesta a sus palabras, casi como si hubiera lágrimas formándose en serio en sus ojos. Acarició el rostro de Bella, sus labios se apartaron como si fuera a decir algo, pero no salieron palabras de ellos.

"Entonces por supuesto, están tus ojos," Agregó Bella tratando de aligerar la conversación y regresar el humor entre ellas a la ligera, juguetona manera que había tenido antes de que ella se pusiera muy seria respondiendo la pregunta de Alice.

"En ocasiones," Empezó Alice pestañeando lentamente, "Cuando estoy a tu alrededor, _juro _que puedo sentir mi corazón golpeando, salvajemente, en mi pecho," Continuó, agitando la cabeza al hablar. "Mi corazón no ha golpeado por muchísimo tiempo, los golpes fantasma deberían haberse acabado," Soltó, "Pero a veces, como ahora," Dijo, su voz baja. "Se siente tan real, es como si de alguna manera… al amarme, tú me hubieras llevado de vuelta a la vida."

Los ojos de Bella se cerraron, e inhaló y exhaló muy lentamente, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Las palabras de Alice deberían haber hecho que su corazón cantara con alegría, pero en lugar de eso su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente en su pecho.

Ella no sería capaz de soportar que Alice se marchara de nuevo si le continuaba diciendo cosas como esa. Amaba a Alice, muy locamente, de eso estaba segura, pero sabía que nunca la tendría completamente, y mataba su interior un poco cuando decía ese tipo de cosas dulces, porque hacían creer a su corazón, sólo por un momento, que ella _podía _tenerla, para siempre.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Alice suavemente, acariciando la mejilla de Bella. "¿Qué dije?" Preguntó, su voz un tanto ansiosa.

Podía prácticamente escuchar la angustia de Bella y quería ayudar a aliviarla, pero no sabía qué había hecho para causarla en primer lugar.

"Alice," Dijo Bella, trabajando con mucho esfuerzo para que el nombre pasara de sus labios. Estaba a punto de traer un tema que había tratado de ignorar desde que se había enroscado en el regazo de Alice la noche anterior, y no quería seguir adelante con él. "¿Por qué… por qué dejaste que pasara esto?" Preguntó, señalando el medio de ambas. "Anoche y en tu carta, tú dijiste que te habías marchado porque no querías lastimar a Jasper. Tú dijiste que no podrías estar conmigo por él. Pero ahora," Dijo Bella suspirando, "Es como si ya no estuvieras preocupada por eso. ¿Por qué?"

Alice cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, tomando un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Jasper y yo hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo," Dijo Alice finalmente, abriendo los ojos de nuevo mientras hablaba. "Toda una vida," Exhaló. "Más tiempo incluso de lo que las parejas más felices duran casadas. Él me conoce, muy bien," Continuó, enfocando completamente su atención en Bella. "Él sabía que algo me estaba molestando; que algo había cambiado y no me cuestionó cuando sugerí que nos marcháramos por un tiempo."

Sus ojos se desviaron de los de Bella y empezaron a vagar alrededor del cuarto.

"Pero marcharnos no cambió nada. Yo todavía permanecía distante… distraída," Suspiró. "Yo trataba de no hablar de ti. Sabía que Jasper sería capaz de captar mi confusión y angustia, pero cuando Carlisle, Esme y Edward nos acompañaban, tu nombre salía a flote bastante y Jasper… finalmente pudo descifrar la maraña de emociones que tu nombre traía a mí. Me preguntó sobre ello y yo no pude mentirle. No pude. Después de todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, él se merecía la verdad de parte mía, sin importar lo potencialmente dolorosa que fuera."

Alice cerró los ojos, amordazándolos fuertemente juntos. Bella apretó la mano de Alice alentándola, pero sin decir nada, dándole el tiempo que necesitaba.

"Las cosas estuvieron ásperas por un tiempo… después de que le conté," Continuó ella un pequeño rato después. "Pero finalmente, él aceptó que yo no había querido… enamorarme de ti y que una vez que lo hice, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para detener los sentimientos, no en realidad. Pienso que significó algo para él, que yo lo hubiera intentado, que hubiera sugerido que nos marcháramos."

Alice suspiró profundamente ahí, su mano se movió hacia su cabeza para poder enredar los dedos en su cabello, tirando las cortas hebras ansiosamente.

"A pesar de mi revelación, él sabía que yo todavía lo amaba profundamente y entonces nos ocupamos de ello. Yo tratando con mucho esfuerzo de no pensar en ti en su presencia y él ignorándolo cuando lo hacía y mis emociones podían sangrar a través de él."

Alice inhaló y luego exhaló pesadamente, sus ojos finalmente cayendo para mirar a Bella, para ver cómo estaba lidiando con la información. Sus facciones estaban un poco apretadas, pero Bella sostenía su mano calurosamente y sus ojos estaban abiertos, alentándola a que continuara.

"Cuando llamé, anoche para decirle que tú estabas viva," Soltó, "Lo que él escuchó en mi voz… no puedo ni siquiera…" Murmuró suavemente, casi para sí misma al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza rápidamente de un lado para otro. "Él… él me dijo que siguiera mi corazón, y que," Se detuvo, esforzándose por un momento para continuar, "Y que no importaba a dónde me llevara, que trabajaríamos a través de ello." Tocó la mejilla de Bella, el reverso de sus dedos rozándose reverentemente contra la tibia carne. "Fue casi como si viniera aquí a darme su bendición."

Bella cerró los ojos, su corazón se contraía dolorosamente ante el pensamiento de la abnegación de Jasper y su entrega.

"Él es…" Empezó Bella esforzándose por encontrar las palabras.

"Sí," Susurró Alice suavemente, sus labios curvándose en una suave sonrisa antes de que inhalara profundamente y empezara a pestañear rápidamente otra vez.

Bella sabía que ella estaría llorando si pudiera y movió su mano hasta la mejilla de Alice, acariciando las lágrimas imaginarias.

"¿Es muy terrible que quiera besarte mucho, mucho en este instante?" Preguntó Bella, necesitando desesperadamente estar cerca a Alice, pero sin saber cómo respondería ella después de su revelación profundamente emocional.

"No," Dijo Alice suavemente, agitando la cabeza un poco. "De hecho eso me gustaría mucho."

Bella se incorporó y movió para así estar acomodada en la cintura de Alice. Tomando un momento para acariciar tiernamente su cabello, entonces se inclinó hacia adelante, encontrando sus labios juntos. Rápidamente se perdió a sí misma en el beso; gimiendo suavemente mientras las manos de Alice exploraban dulcemente su espalda.

"No sé qué decir," Dijo Bella, ligeramente sin aliento cuando ella y Alice se separaron. "Sólo quiero disculparme una y otra vez por hacer un completo desastre de todo."

Alice la alcanzó, cepillando algunas hebras de cabello café detrás de las orejas de Bella y luego inclinándose para besar su mejilla suavemente.

"Tú no tienes nada de qué disculparte," Dijo Alice de forma suave, sus dedos acariciando las líneas del oído de Bella. "Tú no hiciste nada mal," Continuó suspirando. "A veces, en la vida, las cosas sólo suceden y no podemos controlarlas o detenerlas no importa cuánto deseemos hacerlo… o creer que debemos."

"Pero," Empezó Bella, su voz fallando un poco mientras hablaba, "Él debe estarme odiando. Él debe odiarme muchísimo," Susurró, sus ojos ardiendo mientras se imaginaba el apuesto y amable rostro de Jasper dirigido a ella, sus hermosas facciones arrugadas en aborrecimiento cuando la observaba con fuego en los ojos y odiosamente.

"Él no te odia," Dijo Alice, sin rastro de duda en la voz. "De verdad, no lo hace," Continuó, besando la mejilla de Bella una vez más. "Jasper, más que nadie que conozco entiende a las personas, ve lo que hay adentro de ellas y a pesar de lo que pasó con nosotras, él sabe que tú no eres una persona cruel, o una desalmada y que tú nunca habrías hecho nada para herirlo intencionalmente," Soltó, bajando la cabeza momentáneamente. "Las cosas estarán bien," Dijo Alice finalmente mirando a Bella de nuevo. "Hay mucho amor entre nosotras como para que no estén bien."

"El amor no siempre lo conquista todo," Exhaló Bella, sus ojos trazando la eternamente hermosa cara de Alice.

"No, no lo hace," Acordó Alice, una triste y lejana mirada momentáneamente nublando su expresión. "Pero podemos creer que lo hará en este caso y tratar tan fuerte como podamos para hacerlo así. Y podemos esperar. Esperar que el amor y el deseo y el esfuerzo sean suficientes."

Bella asintió y luego descansó la frente contra la de Alice.

"¿Ves algo?" Preguntó Bella, su dedo índice empujándose ligeramente contra el templo de Alice.

"¿Acerca de nosotras?" Preguntó Alice, sonriendo un poco, su tono más ligero de lo que había estado antes.

"Sí," Murmuró Bella.

"Vi esto," Dijo Alice, tomando la mano de Bella en la suya y llevándola hasta sus labios. "Después de que hablé con Jasper," Continuó trazando la delicada piel del interior de la muñeca de Bella con su pulgar, "Nos vi juntas… haciendo el amor," Soltó, las últimas dos palabras saliendo como un tierno suspiro. "Pero aparte de eso, no ha habido visiones. La vida, incluso para mí, es todavía un misterio en su mayor parte," Concluyó sonriendo antes de besar la punta de la nariz de Bella.

"Bien," Suspiró Bella felizmente.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Alice curiosamente, ojos grandes y coloreados de miel buscándola con la mirada.

"Porque quiero poder ser capaz de sorprenderte," Respondió Bella.

"Oh, tú lo haces," Dijo Alice riendo ligeramente, "De forma constante. Hablando de algunas, ¿Crees que podrías tal vez tener en cuenta el realizar menos… podríamos decir, 'coloridas' actividades recreativas?"

Bella puso mala cara y luego suspiró. "No te preocupes. El salto de acantilado definitivamente es una experiencia que no quiero repetir. Todo sea dicho, no puedo decir que esté arrepentida de haberlo hecho la primera vez."

"¡Martillos y tenazas, Bella!" Exclamó Alice, prácticamente chisporroteando al tiempo que le agrandaba los ojos a su amante. "De verdad que deberías."

"¿Martillos y tenazas?" Preguntó Bella, olvidando momentáneamente su defensiva.

"Yo nací en 1901, ¿Qué esperas de mí?" Preguntó Alice con fingida agravación, a la vez que sonreía un poco tímidamente. "Además, esa no es la parte en la cual deberías enfocarte en realidad," Continuó, con los ojos serios aunque su tono se mantenía ligero. "Por poco te mueres Bella, ¿Cómo podrías no arrepentirte de eso?"

"Porque hizo que tú regresaras," Dijo Bella suavemente. "Si yo no hubiera saltado, tú no habrías tenido la visión, y no habrías regresado, y no habríamos tenido una oportunidad para hablar acerca de las cosas, y para estar juntas… así que, incluso aunque estuve a punto de morir, no lo lamento. No podría hacerlo."

Alice la miró fijamente por un largo momento después de eso, y entonces gimió. "Dios mío, Dios mío, si yo no estuviera ya muerta, tú me matarías." Y entonces levantó las dos manos, envolvió la mejilla de Bella y la beso una y otra vez hasta que la dejó sin aliento.

"Aunque estás en lo cierto," Dijo Alice suavemente una vez que se apartaron. "Sin importar cuán garrafalmente mal concebido y cabeciduro hubiera sido el salto, nos juntó de nuevo, y yo no lamentó eso tampoco."

Bella sonrió y tomó las manos de Alice en las suyas antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y besar sus labios ligeramente una vez más. Sin embargo, algo de lo que Alice había dicho hace rato finalmente caló en ella y se alejó hacia atrás con un jadeo, sus labios nunca dejaron de rozar los de Alice.

"Alice," Susurró Bella intensamente, sus manos agarrando los brazos de Alice.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Alice preocupada, incapaz de decir si Bella estaba emocionada o aterrorizada.

"Dijiste que habías nacido en 1901," Dijo Bella apretándole los brazos.

Alice asintió, sus ojos todavía mirando a Bella con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó Bella ansiosamente. "Creía que no recordabas nada de antes de que fueras convertida"

"No lo hago" Dijo Alice relajándose ahora que sabía lo que había hecho que Bella se pusiera de esa manera. Había olvidado cuán exuberante podía ser a veces. "Pero mientras estuve lejos hice alguna investigación, basada en la información que me diste la primavera pasada," Continuó.

"¿Qué descubriste?" Preguntó Bella, prácticamente rebotando en el regazo de Alice. "Quiero decir, además de tu cumpleaños, por supuesto," Agregó todavía nerviosa en el regazo de Alice.

Alice rió; el sonido ligero y contento. "Cálmate, Bella," Dijo amablemente, liberando sus brazos del agarre de Bella para así poder acariciarle suavemente la espalda. "Bastante, y no lo suficiente," Continuó, su tono un poco sobrio mientras continuaba acariciando la espalda de Bella hasta que la chica más joven dejó de vibrar y permaneció quieta. "Vamos a recostarnos," Sugirió Alice, recogiendo a Bella fácilmente, tomándola seguramente mientras se estiraba a lo largo del sofá antes de liberarla, haciéndole una seña para que se acurrucara a su lado.

"Mi nombre era Mary Alice Brandon," Empezó Alice suavemente, sus ojos viajando hacia el techo, mirando fijamente su calmante blanco mientras hablaba. "Y tenía una hermana… más joven que yo, llamada Cynthia. Mi familia era en gran medida inmarcable. Sólo pude encontrar algo de información básica acerca de ellos en microfichas, desde que no eran parte del círculo social que ponen en los periódicos…"

Bella envolvió los brazos seguramente alrededor de la cintura de Alice, escuchándola intensamente mientras hablaba. Hacia preguntas de vez en cuando, pero en la mayor parte sólo dejaba a Alice hablar, y trataba de memorizar cada detalle que podía acerca del pasado de la mujer que ahora tenía su corazón.

--

Más tarde, esa noche

Charlie caminó adentro de la casa y se detuvo, muerto en sus pasos, observando fijamente la sala de estar.

Bella giró la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándolo alrededor del brazo del sofá mientras su píe continuaba recostado en donde estaba descansando, en el regazo de Alice.

"Hola, Papá," Llamó Bella, su voz un poco más alta de lo que normalmente habría sido para compensar el ruido de la música que sonaba en la habitación.

Él se veía absolutamente conmocionado pero ella no estaba segura de por qué. Después de que él había terminado de gritarla y castigarla esa mañana, ella le había dicho que Alice estaba en el pueblo y que se quedaría con ellos hasta que volviera con su familia. Entonces, a mitad del desayuno, Alice había regresado a la casa y ella y Charlie habían tenido una conversación civil antes de que él se fuera a la reserva para ayudar con las preparaciones del funeral de Harry.

"Hay música," Dijo Charlie en lugar de 'hola'. Sonó absolutamente boquiabierto, y después de pestañear por unos segundos, miró fijamente a Alice, como si esperara que ella le pudiera explicar lo que estaba pasando.

Bella rió ligeramente, y luego se sintió mal acerca de eso cuando Charlie se giró para mirarla. Ahora entendía por qué él lucía tan confundido. Durante la horrible depresión que había llegado después de que los Cullen dejaran el pueblo, ella había sido incapaz de soportar el sonido de la música. Había hecho una mueca de dolor en donde sea que escuchara a otros poniéndola, y no sólo había empacado todos los CDs y los había mudado al sótano, sino que casi había rasgado su radio por fuera de su trasto. Y ahora, ahí estaba ella, relajada en el sofá, con música sonando a alto volumen a través del cuarto, al parecer sin una preocupación en el mundo.

Bella pensó que no era ninguna maravilla que Charlie luciera tan confundido. Él no podía saber que el regreso de Alice había llenado el creciente agujero en su pecho y había hecho que su corazón empezara a latir de nuevo. Él no podía saber que Alice la había llenado de vida y esperanza de nuevo.

"Es de Alice," Dijo Bella lo suficientemente alto como para que Charlie pudiera escuchar, tratando de explicar y facilitar su confusión. "Ella no pudo soportar mi boicot* musical, e irremediablemente recuperó su ipod," Continuó, alejando la mirada de Charlie el tiempo suficiente para compartir una sonrisa con Alice. "No iba a aceptar un no por respuesta."

Alice asintió, expresando que era cierto, que todo era cierto.

"Es Astrud Gilberto," Dijo Alice, sus ojos en Charlie mientras él caminaba tentativamente hacia la habitación y se dejaba caer en el brazo de la silla junto al sofá. "Esta es… _Corcovado_," Dijo después de escuchar la canción por un momento. "¿Agradable, verdad?" Preguntó sonriendo alegremente. "Es prácticamente la única cosa que escuché cuando estuvimos en Río," Dijo suspirando nostálgicamente.

Bella sonrió afectadamente y controló la urgencia de golpear a Alice juguetonamente en el estómago con su dedo gordo del píe. La forma en que se había expresado lo hacia parecer como si estuviera hablando acerca de unas vacaciones recientes, pero Bella sabía que Alice se estaba refiriendo a su estancia en Río cuando la música fue originalmente grabada… en 1950.

Charlie asintió, todavía mirándolas fijamente de forma extrañada, casi como si esperara que un Tiranosaurio Rex llegara a estrellarse a través de la habitación antes de que él de repente se despertara y descubriera que todo había sido un fantasioso sueño de Jazz.

"¿Estás hambriento, papá?" Preguntó Bella, empezando a sentirse realmente mal acerca de darle un gran shock. Ahora que se fijaba en él podía ver que se veía señalado e imposiblemente cansado, y que había caminado en lo que posiblemente pudo ser un episodio de Twilight Zone* lo que había casi terminado con él para toda la noche. "Podría arreglarte un plato," Continuó alejando las piernas del regazo de Alice y levantándose.

"¡Yo cociné!" Chilló Alice, su voz salió alarmantemente alta cuando Bella llegó hasta el ipod y bajó el volumen.

Charlie la miró sorprendido. De alguna manera él no asociaba a Alice con la comida. Como a su hermano, Charlie no creía haber visto alguna vez a Alice consumiendo algún artículo de comida. Cuando ella había empezado a pasar un montón de tiempo con ellos después de Phoenix, él se lo había mencionado a Bella, preguntando si Alice tenía algún tipo de desorden alimenticio. Pero Bella le había contado que Alice tomaba extrañas horas y comía en momentos extraños por ello. Sonaba como una explicación extraña para él, pero Alice estaba siempre llena de energía cuando la veía, nunca se enfermaba y nunca perdía peso, así que él eventualmente aceptó lo que Bella le había dicho. Aún así, a pesar del hecho de que él sabía que ella _tenía _que comer, el pensamiento de ella cocinando se le hacía raro porque nunca la había _visto _comer

"No te preocupes papá, yo supervisé," Chilló Bella viendo su apariencia. "Es completamente comestible."

"¡Hey!" Exclamó Alice. "Estoy siendo vagamente insultada aquí. Yo me esclavicé sobre una estufa caliente todo el día… bueno, una breve parte de la tarde en cualquier caso, ¿y burla e incredulidad es lo que obtengo como agradecimiento? Eso no está bien" Dijo negando con la cabeza. "Debería haber un movimiento," Continuó sonriéndole a Bella.

"Déjame adivinar, un movimiento de mujeres," Dijo Bella riendo ligeramente, pudiendo adivinar a dónde se dirigía Alice con su pequeña broma.

"Sí, un movimiento. Un movimiento para… para liberar a las mujeres. Un movimiento de liberación de mujeres, si tú quieres," Respondió Alice, sonriendo ampliamente mientras Bella gimió y negó con la cabeza como si estuviera adolorida. "¡Tira la toalla!" Dijo Alice cantando canciones, levantando el brazo en el aire.

Charlie miró entre ellas, con una apacible, confundida pero tentativamente feliz sonrisa en sus labios. Era muy similar a la expresión que había usado cuando ella empezó a pasar tiempo con Jacob, sólo que era un poco más cansada. A él le agradaba Alice, pero su conexión con Edward lo hacía sentir incomodo, e incluso más que con Jacob, Bella estaba segura de que su padre estaba dudoso de si esperar que la exuberancia que Alice le había brindado fuera a acabarse o no.

"Eres tonta," Dijo Bella sonriéndole a Alice. Miró a su padre. "Estaré de vuelta pronto," Le dijo, y con eso se movió hasta la cocina, finalmente entendiendo cuánto había hecho sufrir a su padre a través de los últimos seis meses y jurando arreglar las cosas con él.

Alice siguió el progreso de Bella por fuera de la habitación, sin necesitar girarse para saber que los ojos de Charlie estaban sobre ella, no sobre su hija. Cuando Bella entró al pasillo y estuvo fuera de vista, Alice se movió hacia el otro filo del sofá, más cerca a Charlie y giró el rostro para encararlo.

"¿Tú sabes cuán agradecido estoy contigo, verdad?" Preguntó Charlie en el momento en que los ojos de Alice lo encontraron, sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo hasta que regresara Bella.

Cuando Bella había estado herida en Phoenix la primavera pasada, él había estado completamente sobrecogido y no había tenido idea de cómo lo iba a manejar. Pero entonces Alice se había precipitado como una Mary Poppins adolescente, y se había ocupado de Bella (Y de él en cierta forma) como si fuera de su familia, y después de eso, él mismo había adquirido una considerable cantidad de afecto por la pequeña chica.

Alice asintió, silenciosa y seria.

"Pero entonces tú la lastimaste," Dijo Charlie, su voz baja, sus ojos flameantes mientras sostenía la mirada de Alice. "Todo el mundo piensa que fue tu hermano," Continuó, su voz lo más suave que podía, aunque sus ojos eran duros. "Pero empezó antes de que él se fuera. El cambió fue menos notorio, menos severo cuando sólo tú te habías marchado, pero ahí estaba. Yo lo vi. Yo sé que empezó contigo," Continuó, observando mientras Alice movía la cabeza hacia el cielo, sus ojos pestañeando rápidamente antes de que la bajara y mirara su regazo.

Alice se veía imposiblemente joven en ese momento, y Charlie suspiró, y se inclinó hacia atrás ligeramente, alejándose de ella. No importaba lo que ella había hecho, era una niña también y tenía que recordar eso.

"No creo que tú quisieras lastimarla," Empezó. Su voz más amable de lo que había sido antes.

"No quería," Dijo Alice, su voz quebrándose mientras lo miraba. "Esa es la última cosa que querría hacer alguna vez. Me preocupo por ella… muchísimo," Continuó, pestañeando de nuevo. "Lo siento tanto, Charlie. De verdad que lo hago."

Charlie inhaló y exhaló profundamente, la obvia angustia de Alice lo afectaba.

Ella era una buena chica, él sabía eso. Había una dulzura innata y calidez en Alice, una amabilidad y preocupación en ella que inmediatamente había hecho que la quisiera. Era tan burbujeante y bien parecida, casi el opuesto exacto de su hermano, y Charlie había estado feliz de que Bella tuviera una amiga tan buena, por lo cual se había sentido tan conmocionado al ver la devastación que Alice logró causar aparentemente de la noche a la mañana.

"Yo no sé lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos," Empezó Charlie, su tono desconcertado. Justo antes de que Alice se marchara, ella y Bella habían parecido estar más cercanas que nunca, y él no podía imaginarse cómo las cosas se habían puesto tan terriblemente mal en tan corta cantidad de tiempo. "He escuchado que la amistad entre chicas adolescentes puede ser intensa a un grado en que podría ser completamente incomprensible para los hombres, especialmente para los pedos viejos como yo," Continuó sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo. "Yo sé que tú te preocupas por ella, y puedo ver cuán… cuán mal te sientes. Pero sólo… yo no quiero volver a ver nunca a mi pequeña niña así. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, Alice?"

Alice asintió de nuevo, todavía pestañeando.

"Sólo… debes ser amable con ella," Continuó Charlie, suspirando. "Bella es una chica extraordinaria. Una chica fuerte, pero no es indestructible. Entiende Alice, tus acciones tienen consecuencias, así que sé cuidadosa con mi chica. Tienes que velar por ella."

Alice inhaló y exhaló profundamente, y entonces asintió. "Lo haré," Juró levantando la vista y sosteniendo la mirada de Charlie. "Prometo que no la lastimaré de esa forma de nuevo. Tienes mi palabra," Declaró, su voz temblando con intensidad.

Charlie sostuvo su mirada por unos buenos cinco segundos, y entonces asintió.

"Entonces es bueno tenerte de vuelta," Dijo Charlie, pausando por un segundo antes de pegar la mano en la dirección de Alice.

Alice miró la mano proferida y sonrió, entonces contentamente la alcanzó y la agarró, agitándola con una firmeza que dejó a Charlie sorprendido e impresionado. La chica tenía buen agarre.

"Bien," Declaró Bella volviendo a la habitación con un plato y una botella de cerveza en las manos. "La cena está servida."

Continuará…

**_Gracias por los comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado este. Perdón por el retraso pero los deberes de la universidad me tenían atrofiada. No olviden comentar._**

**_ACLARACIONES_**

_***Las alpacas son unos animales similares a las llamas, de los que se extrae lana.**_

_***War Games, fue una película de los ochenta (o setenta no estoy segura) sobre un joven que accidentalmente entra a las computadoras súper privadas de la fuerza militar norteamericana y creyendo que es un juego en la red, libera un misil nuclear que por poco termina generando la tercera guerra mundial.**_

_*****__**Un **__**boicot**__** consiste en negarse a comprar, vender, o practicar alguna otra forma de relación comercial o de otro tipo con un individuo o una **__**empresa**__** considerados, por los participantes en el boicot, como autores de algo moralmente reprobable. **_

_*****__** Twilight Zone fue una canción de Iron Maiden sacada en 1981.**_


End file.
